Infinity's Waltz
by Brax The Great
Summary: A Goa'uld scientist travels to an alternate reality, becoming trapped there, until he can find a way back, and as the ages pass by, he comes across five legnedary young men that will change the course of history, but for two worlds instead of just one
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Stargate-SG1 is the exclusive property and copyright of MGM studios, and Gundam Wing is the exclusive property and copyright of the Sotsu Agency. I'm just borrowing them for my Fan fiction "Infinity's Waltz".

Date: First day of Winter Solstice 

Location: Home world of The Goa'uld System Lord Ba'al

Time: Mid-Evening, Seventh hour

Place: Ba'al's Palace

The twin moons of Ba'al's home world shone brightly, pearly silver against the scarlet clouds and deep velvet black of the evening sky, one partially concealed by the other, like two polished jewels in a goddess's crown. How fitting such jewels adorn the heavens above the home of a God. A cloaked and hooded figure walked through the grand central courtyard those beautiful celestial bodies overlooked, a pair of Goa'uld ha'tac vessels resting on landing pads to the far left and right of the courtyard. Their Pyramid shaped bodies' gleamed aged gold and obsidian, held within their carrier vessels, their points seeming to reach toward heaven, they were so massive. Each one could easily be a palace onto itself, each were so massive.

He walked among the priests and priestesses that were gathering for a festival in Mighty Ba'al's honor, the hooded priests adorned in their finest robes of crimson, green, tan and gold, a red circle symbol tattooed on their foreheads, crossed by with two white streaks, and the priestesses dressed in long skirts that hugged low on the hips, high heeled open toed sandals, draperies of the finest silks, and low cut sleeveless blouses that stopped mid-riff, with their lavish head dresses. Skin the color of fresh cream, sometimes -golden tanned, sometimes dark like wet earth, all equally tempting.

The person in question loved looking at the lovelies' chosen to serve the temple. Because of their 'calling', they were forced into celibacy, and were forbidden from engaging in sexual intercourse. Not with the Jaffa warriors, not common citizens, not even the stiffly priests! Their long, curvy legs, those ample chests, exquisite figures all of them, would go to waste. Well, maybe not. The mysterious person was quite well favored by Lord Ba'al himself, and always earned each 'gift'. He really wanted to give his new host body a trial run before he began enhancing it, changing it to his personal tastes. Unfortunately, he didn't have time. A 'package for him had just arrived and been delivered to his laboratory for his immediate inspection. He was so excited about this particular package; he almost forgot to put up his hood this morning before he left his quarters.

You see, the hooded individual is merely a vessel, a host body to a parasitical organism known as a Goa'uld. A serpentine creature with a bony ridge down its back and fins not all that dissimilar to a fishes, its four red eyes and long, needle-like fangs tipping each of the mandibles that makes up its hideous mouth, a Goa'uld can take control of any living being it infests. It will first burrow into the neck of a living being it chooses to be its new host. It will then wrap itself around the spinal column and weave thin neural filaments into the hosts' brain, central, voluntary, autonomic and peripheral nervous systems, and take control of the body, lock, stock, and brain stem. Essentially, the host becomes trapped within their own bodies' while the parasite uses the body to do with as they please.

Unfortunately, in the case of a Goa'uld, it's never good. Goa'uld possess a vast genetic memory capability that not only allows a Goa'uld to be born with all the knowledge possessed by its' parents, it also allows general personality traits to be passed on; for a Goa'uld, this means arrogance in the extreme, a gleeful enjoyment in causing pain and misery, death and destruction, an endless, insatiable hunger for more and more power, and a general cold malevolence that would make any other race fearful indeed. Another trait was great vanity; a trait that this particular Goa'uld did not indulge in. Not by choice, but by necessity. He wore a hooded robe that hid his towering form because his host was not human, as all Goa'uld hosts are these days, though long ago other races were selected to provide host bodies.

This particular Goa'uld, named Malachi, had chosen a being known as a Unas. They were the first race of being to be used by the Goa'uld as hosts. They were not pleasant to look at. Usually standing well over six feet, they are a breed of bipedal saurian, with three clawed digits on each hand, two toes on each foot, greenish scaly skin, yellow eyes with elliptical pupils, much like a feline, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and immense strength. The creatures face lacked and kind of nose, being a short and rounded reptilian snout, its eye long, wicked slits, facial and body horns another uniquely distinguishing feature, with jagged ridges adorning its head from the eyebrows of its face to the tip of the downward curving bony crest on the back of its head, giving it the appearance of a highly evolved dinosaur.

The Goa'uld gave up these powerful creatures in exchange for something more pleasing to the eye. A rather foolish decision, in the minds of those who are not Goa'uld, and not ruled by them, but who would question the choices made by gods? That is how highly the Goa'uld have placed themselves in their own perceptions. They are conceited, ruthless, and downright vicious toward their enemies, and also one another. Malachi was a different story. While he was still possessed a hunger for power, he also had an everlasting hunger for information, knowledge, understanding; In all possible subjects, in all possible variety, by all means possible. He had another Goa'uld to thank for that. The System Lord Anubis, the most feared and powerful of all system lords of all time, had found a way to evolve, to 'ascend' was the term, and by doing so, gained unfathomable insight and wisdom, all of which he used for his own dark purposes. The horrors he visited upon his victims were so horrible in fact, that all the other Goa'uld, who would see committing genocide as a leisurely activity, had deemed HIS crimes unspeakable, he was that horrible.

After ascending, he was banished into limbo by a race of ascended being called The Ancients, the builders of an inter-galactic network of transport devices that used 'worm holes', tunnels through sub-space that allowed for instantaneous movement from one world to another. These devices were called the 'Stargates', or 'Chappa'i' in Goa'uld. Anubis had found a way back from limbo, an incorporeal being contained in a shield cloak, and begun to reclaim what was his, using weapons and technology that rivaled that of the Ancients, whose vast scientific knowledge Anubis had gained access to when he ascended.

Malachi was an experiment in trying to produce a smarter, more mentally powerful Goa'uld. One that could utilize Ancient level mental capacity, no matter what kind of host they were currently occupying. Amongst hundreds, if not thousands of failed attempts, Malachi had emerged as the one single success. With his creation two years ago, Anubis had wanted to create a new race of Goa'uld that would replace the old generation with the fury and swiftness of an inferno burning an ancient forest to ash. Unfortunately, a group of rebel Jaffa had destroyed the laboratory where he was created, along with all related research material that had led to his creation. Malachi was the first, and last, of the new breed.

He had narrowly escaped being vaporized when one of the rebels had barged into the lab where Anubis' scientists were performing experiments on Malachi. He had blasted his holding tank with a staff weapon. The super heated plasma pulse had blown his tank to pieces, scorching his flesh but miraculously not killing him. He was thrown into an open-air vent. The scientists soon share the same fate as the tank. The gold corner trim decoration on the red-brown and white streaked marble-like walls reflected the staff weapons fire quite well.

He was unconscious for how long, he couldn't tell, but when he woke, he had never felt so energized, or so completely rejuvenated, just vaguely beginning to realize the scope of his enhancements and every so slowly, so quietly, he slithered through the ventilation system intent on finding a host. He swore he would then pay back his would-be murderer, his four tiny, but oddly green eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness of the vents. After several hours of crawling aimlessly through the ventilation system, He found a host-processing lab, where new potential hosts could be analyzed, assessed, experimented on, and even interrogated before they became hosts to eager symbiotes waiting to walk in human skin, or at least humanoid skin. All that was there was a rather large Unas, over seven feet tall and well muscled, excellent muscle tone, but not overly developed. What actually appealed to him were the well-developed facial horns on the chin and sides of the head, long like dagger blades. Quite regal if he asked you opinion of them.

While he wanted something attractive, a saying of the Tau'ri, the first world where the human form had come to evolve, had come to mind (he reminded himself to thank Anubis for the neural downloads from several captured Tau'ri warriors). The saying was "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride". He knew what horses were, thankfully, so it made sense, to him at least. Another saying that went well with the first one was "Beggars can't be choosers". Again, wise council. He slithered out of the vent, and entered his new host. His timing was impeccable, be cause a four-man team of rebels had just entered the lab, searching for any Goa'uld scientists they could slay, and anything that looked even vaguely important enough to disintegrate with a zat'nikatel (one shot stuns, two shots kill, three disintegrate), or blast with a staff weapon.

They weren't armed with just Goa'uld weapons, but weapons of the Tau'ri. Projectile weapons if he remembered correctly. The memories from the captured warriors were enough to dissuade him from trying to rip them apart. He had a more inventive idea. He realized that fighting them would be suicide, even if he had come into possession of a weapon, so he pretended to be dead. He slowed his hosts heart rate and breathing almost to the point of stopping them completely. Malachi had simply waited them out. The Jaffa had checked to see if his host was either dead or alive. The Jaffa poked him with the Tau'ri weapon, trying to see if he would react. He then held his hand over the host mouth to check if he was breathing or not. He had slowed the heart rate of the host to once or twice a minute, and every thirty seconds for the breathing rate. The Jaffa had fallen for the deception and slowly made their way out of the demolished lab.

Malachi listened very intently to the Jaffa's movements, and as they grew father and farther away, he sped up the hosts heart rate and breathing, then wearily opened one eye, then the other, checked the lab, and breathed out a huge held-in breath. He looked down at himself, and saw that the Unas was not restrained, but had tubes sticking out of the arms, connected to fluid containers on the side of the examination table, designed to keep the Unas dormant. Now with Malachi within, the drug was no longer effective, and with a little bit of concentration, he sped up his hosts metabolism, and added in some of his own antibodies for extra effectiveness, the drug was soon purged from his system.

He sat his new body up and slid off the table with sinuous ease, unconcerned about the tubes, which were pulled out as he walked out the door. The sting of having the needles yanked out at a harsh angle was ignored. He remembered one of the scientists talking about some spare Kull armor they had received for the second version of the original super soldier that Ba'al had commission to replace the original version, which lost some of its effectiveness due to the Tau'ri possessing weapons designed to cancel the effect of the life giving energies that animated the super soldiers. Malachi crept down the hallway, staying close to the wall, concealed in shadow due to an apparent power outage, trying to get to the eighth lab where the new super soldier armor was being developed. It might just be ready, and if not, well he'd finish working on it himself. Many of the neural imprints that Anubis had given him included huge portions of Ancient knowledge. It would make working on the armor all the simpler.

He was surprised, at first, by how easy it was for his new body to be quiet, but he wasn't in the complaining mood. He made his down the hall quickly, soon reaching the eighth laboratory and slipped inside, glad no Jaffa rebels had made it there before him. He didn't like surprises, or did he? Oh well. He found the door mechanism, closed, and locked the door, then changed the pass codes. He found the new armor held upright inside a wide cylinder of glass, by mechanical arms, atop a raised dais, lighted by blue-white lighting strips. All manner of robotic equipment was inside the chamber, seemingly weaving the body armor together, whether it was the quantum-polymer mesh body suit, or the energy absorbing body armor itself. The cylinder connected to the ceiling of the laboratory. Sealed airtight by a thick gold ring, similar in appearance to a Goa'uld transport ring, but with thick tubes leading to ports in the chamber. The chamber's raised dais base was littered with interface consoles held out by thin hydraulic arms

Malachi noticed a second, smaller dais to the left of the main chamber, a raised control console placed in front of it. On the consoles screen were parameters for the armor. Malachi's new mouth twisted into a smirk. This was going to be easy. He slowly entered some command on one of the build chambers consoles, and just as soon as the final command was entered, the machinery that was building the second version super soldier armor slowed to a crawl, and then stopped completely. Malachi hopped onto the smaller dais, entered several more commands, and then stood statue still as a disk of blue-white light slowly floated from the crystalline surface of the dais. It slid up around his ankles, leaving a cold, tingling sensation in its wake, traveled up his legs lower torso upper body and arms, shoulders, neck, and finally floated up past his head, into a similar crystalline lens in the ceiling.

The scanning process took about two minutes. Far too long for Malachi. After the scanning was complete, he went over to the build chambers main control console and restarted the machinery. In a handful of minutes, he'd have a battle suit meant just for him. It had a few simple modifications, but quite a few improvements over what had originally been designed. Simply put, it was a battle suit meant for a Unas. Four fingered gloves instead of five-fingered, specially designed boots to accommodate his large, odd feet, and a customized helmet to fit his unique cranial structure. The build chamber machinery whirred, zipped, and weaved, and in under six minutes, the new suit was done.

It was completely black, except for blood red streaks on the helmet for decorative purposes. The suit had distinct structural differences from the original super soldier armor. The conventional shoulder armor had been replaced by heavier, thicker armor that folded over shoulders and under the arms like a set of large squared fingers, connecting to the side faces of an inverted pentagon in the center of the pectoral plates. The two pieces on the shoulders produced the effect of the armor having a raised metal collar. The back of the armor was equipped with an odd back pack-like component. It was shaped like a hexagon, with each of the six faces rounded. Connected to the backpack unit and the shoulder pieces of the armor were wrap around components that somewhat resembled the wings of a bat, long finger like protrusion along the bottom lips of the pieces, and one long protrusion at the bend on the upper lips, which added a particularly ornate feeling to the armor.

Other changes were four extra pulse weapons on each gauntlet, plus a menacingly over sized pulse cannon almost as long as the wearer was tall; two short cylindrical devices attached to the backpack unit; the armor was a good deal thicker, plus it employed advanced robotics (Malachi simply improved upon the original exo-machinery) and provided full body coverage, making it, in essence, a robotic carapace. Also, it had a multi, raised horn decorated helmet with glowing red optics.

Malachi loved it. He powered up the armor, and it opened like a blossoming flower. He climbed inside and closed the armor; just as a group of rebel Jaffa had blown the door, only to be blown away them selves. Malachi fondly remembered that day. He loved his armor, but what he loved even more was the package that had been delivered to his lab but a few minutes ago.

He focused his mind on the present and began to whistle to himself. He really didn't care if someone thought it was odd, that such a huge person, robed and cloaked, was whistling to himself. He continued to walk through Ba'al's grand palace, hoping to get to his lab so he could begin his research. It wasn't every day you get to study a device made by the Ancients themselves. A quantum mirror no less. What a wonderful day!

As he walked on, he noticed a young priestess sitting near fountain just at the exit to the courtyard. He also noticed a Kull warrior standing like a statue near the door to the main hallway. He walked over to the bio-engineered killing machine and lovingly patted it on the arm as he walked by, whispering to it in a silky growl, one that didn't go with his feral form, "Warrior. Go to that young priestess sitting by the fountain over there and ask her to go to Lord Malachi's chamber. He wishes to reward her for her revenant devotion to the Great God Ba'al". As the doors to the main hall slide open with a loud thump of rushing air and what vaguely resembled rock scraping on rock, the Kull warrior did as it was instructed, startling the poor young woman in the process. Malachi licked hips lips in anticipation. He knew that he'd soon be both deciphering an actual quantum mirror, learning the secrets of multi-dimension travel, as well as sharing his bed with a very pretty priestess. Ba'al had many priestesses', so the temple wouldn't miss one. It was going to be a perfect evening, and what made the waning day all the sweeter was that Malachi could feel a three-beat rhythm in the back of his skull, that made him feel as if the greatest discoveries were yet to come.

Even Malachi had no idea how right he was.

**Author's Notes: To those who ask, I promise that the G-boys and friends will show up in either the later half of chapter two or chapter three. I hope you have enjoyed this little story of mine. Please, Read & review!**


	2. Experiments in Grandeur

**Disclaimer: **Stargate-SG1 is the Property of MGM, and Gundam Wing is the Property of Sotsu Agency. I'm just using their characters for my story. Malachi and all other original characters are mine, so hands off! On to chapter two: "Experiments in Grandeur!"

Date: June 4, 2005, seven months later 

Location: Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

Time: 19: 00 hours AM

Place: Office of Brigadier General Jack O'Neill

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was never one for taking bad news well. True he would have some kind of sarcastic remark ready to go the moment it was delivered, or some glazed over look saying, "I just don't get it!" which he was loudly voicing to Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and the large dark skinned man standing in his office, both looking like they'd rather be having their eye teeth pulled. Unfortunately, listening to their superior vent much spleen was the only option at the moment.

"The Goa'uld got their slimy, over dresses mitts on WHAT! I thought there was only one of those alternate dimension………thingies. Gah! Bad enough those snakeheads want to conquer the whole friggin' universe and crap, but now they want to conquer OTHER universes too! Isn't our universe big enough for 'um? Carter! T! What the hell happened!" To say that the shy-of-fifty silver haired warrior was upset was a gross understatement. The large, dark skinned man, a rogue Jaffa by the name of Teal'c, the legendary 'shol'va' or 'traitor', spoke first, his smooth, rich voice even and calm, unlike his dear friend and commanding officer, who was banging his head off his desk rather comically.

"The Goa'uld have acquired a Quantum mirror, identical to the one Daniel Jackson discovered on P3R-233. It was the same manner of device the transported Daniel Jackson to the alternate reality that was under siege by the Goa'uld. Through his efforts, we obtained intelligence that………" Teal'c began, but O'Neill cut him off rather abruptly with, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! It gave us the one up on the Goa'uld and prevented a Goa'uld attack here on Earth, in THIS reality. I remember Teal'c. Anyway, the question isn't what the damn gizmo is; the question IS how in the BLUE HELL the Goa'uld got their hands on one? I thought ours was the only one".

"Not necessarily sir. Just because we FOUND one, doesn't mean it was the ONLY one. The Ancients could have built a dozen of these mirrors for all we know". That logical (though still aggravating) comment came from Lt. Colonel Samantha, an atypical blue-eyed blonde if there ever was one. Instead of the classic intelligence impaired blonde bimbo, Carter was an accomplished soldier, a brilliant physicist, and a member of the SGC's (Stargate Command) flagship team, SG-1. She has gone on hundreds of missions, faced every sort of peril from sentient, self-reproducing A.I. machines bent on wiping out every living thing in the galaxy in the name of replication (aptly named the Replicators), to facing down evil alien warlords with god complexes, to being a host to a benign alien symbiote, to traveling through time, all among the many adventures she has shared with her fellow teammates.

Jack found that while she was incredibly brainy (which had saved their asses more than once), and a good soldier (not to mention quite pretty), she could be logical to the point of wanted to smack her upside the head with a baseball ball. Well, at least smack himself so he wouldn't have to put up with her annoying (but reasonable) logic.

He gave her a tired and annoyed look, and then voiced his frustration. "Dozens! Not the image I need in the morning! I haven't even had my lousy coffee". General O'Neill's face displayed what looked like something had just clicked. "Speaking of which", he lifted his phone and hit an extension connecting him to Sergeant Walter Davis, who had acquired the nickname "chevron guy", because he was always calling out each of the seven chevron's on the Stargate as each one was encoded, each chevron part of destination coordinates to the numerous planet addresses they had on record.

"Walter? Yeah, can you get me………", but never got to finish as the aforementioned Sergeant opened the door to the General's office, carrying a large, steaming cup of French Roast. "………Some coffee? Thanks Walter!" beamed the now cheery general. Walter waved a dismissive hand and said, "Don't mention it sir". Jack looked to Carter, who was smiling shyly, and Teal'c with his usual raised eyebrow gesture. He had one his patented "okay-that-was-weird" looks, but shrugged it off after asking rhetorically "How does he do that?"

Teal'c was about to provide an answer when Jack cut him off again. "Sorry about interrupting again, T", to which Teal'c answered with a slight bow. "Anyway, I digress. How'd the Goa'uld get one of those mirror things in the first place? I'm still waiting on an answer here, people". Carter was quick to jump in before jack could start up again. "A group of rebel Jaffa raided a research facility controlled by the System Lord Bastet. She found the mirror, and thought that she undermine Ba'al's position with some Ancient technology of her own, but the rebel group managed to infiltrate the facility, but only after suffering heavy losses, and managed to steal the device, and as a bonus, they were able to take out Bastet. They tossed her into a vat of liquid nitrogen". Jack's ears perked up at that little note, and mumbled, "Good one, boys!" Carter continued by saying, "but they were ambushed by large battalion of super soldiers. The soldiers took the mirror to an Al'kesh that the rebels had used, slaughtered the crew, and took off".

"Carter did you say that a whole battalion of super soldiers were sent to get the mirror? Isn't that the slightest bit overkill, maybe?" The general couldn't get his head around why the Goa'uld, especially Ba'al wanted the stupid thing so badly for in the first place that he'd go overboard like that. One or two super soldiers would have got the job done, for cryin' out loud! O'Neill felt like he needed a drink, but something a little stiffer than coffee. He was about to go do some "reconnaissance" of the chef's private stash, when Carter interjected, "Whatever the reason, they wanted it quite badly, but for the life of me, I can't think of anything. They could want it to go tech hunting, do exploration into other potential conquests, they even be doing plain and simple research into the mirrors function and how it works. Either way, it's not something we should be worrying over, well, at least not yet".

Malachi's lab was perhaps the most well furbished and sophisticated laboratory in the entire Goa'uld collective. The lab was as large as a ha'tac vessels cargo bay. Giant cylindrical computer mainframes lined two of the four walls, bars of control crystals lining the outer casing, panels missing which left the inner working exposed to the refrigerated air of the lab. Cold mist swirled along the floor, lightly frosting the many work tables and computer consoles and other equipment in the lab. One huge table at the back of the lab had all manner of laboratory glassware, twisting, snaking tubes connecting everything. Bubbling liquids of every color flowed through transparent tubes connecting the computers to each other, and several large chemical vats arrayed in front of one bank of computers. Various robotic devices whirred and hummed as they went about their varied tasks, and devices whose function no one but their builder could discern hummed with bluish light and quite contentedly in the low light of the lab. It was a laboratory fit for an Ancient.

Thanks to Lord Anubis' many improvements to his genetic make-up, he possessed intellect and understanding almost on par with that of the Ancients. It allowed him to understand and decipher any Ancient technology, its function; the materials used in its construction, how to properly operate it, how it performed its function in the first place, all he could discern with almost super natural talent and speed. He could accomplish these tasks in a matter of months, and always with a great amount of detail in his research that put the greatest minds of any race to shame. It was rumored that Anubis had actually given Malachi a portion of his own vast mental power and knowledge by regularly infusing his developing nervous system with slivers of Anubis own neural energy so as not to overwhelm his still under developed neurology.

Malachi's current assignment was to analyze a quantum mirror and reverse engineer the dimensional travel device. He had come a cross the very same device in the same research and development facility where he was created five years ago. He recognized it from one of the many imprinted memories he had received from Anubis. He felt sorry for Anubis that he hadn't been able to take the stage back then. But things were different now. Anubis had secretly returned and had taken control yet again, but from behind the scenes of Ba'al's empire, which he controlled through Ba'al himself. Malachi saw Anubis as an adopted father, and loved to make his master happy. How fortunate, because Anubis had already done preliminary research on the quantum mirror. This allowed Malachi to soar through his analysis of the mirror now, and with the equipment in his lab, it had only taken a few months to crack the mirrors secrets, and he now had a well developing understanding of the underlying principals and technology involved.

After another month, and he'd have exactly what he needed to replicate the technology. He didn't want to put all his eggs in the one basket, as the Tau'ri say, so he decided that when he could successfully reverse engineer the technology, he'd install it in a cargo ship, no, perhaps an Al'kesh, just in case he encountered trouble and needed to retaliate.

His golden eyes flashed with light as he stared intently of the information scrolling across the wide computer screen in front of him. He was sitting in a chair that would have passed for a throne. On either side of the high backed chair was a half dome, each half dome turned so the flat surface faced the chair at an angle, wide stretching, curved consoles resting along the edge of the half domes. The entire set-up rested on a two foot high octagonal dais in the center of the huge lab, connected to every piece of machinery through conduits recessed into the floor and ceiling, or wires that were either hanging down from the ceiling like jungle vines, or twisted about the floor like slithering snakes.

He was a very odd Goa'uld. He wore a very heavy looking fur coat while working in his lab, and even wore a pair of reading glasses with lightly tinted blue lenses. He always had a leg draped over an arm of his chair in a rather languid manner, as though he was bored or simply very relaxed, but he would stare at his computer screen like he would miss something if he stopped looking, even if for a single moment. His unblinking eyes continued to scan over the data. He knew that the key was here somewhere, and he would not rest until he discovered the answer to creating dimensional travel technology. He noticed that a small rodent had somehow found its way into the lab and was currently staring at him.

Malachi smiled at the adventurous rodent, then snatched it up with his hand before it could scamper away. He held it by the tail using his thumb and pointer finger. He raised it to eye level, admiring its struggles, and even laughed quietly as it flipped up and began biting his fingers. With his eyes closed, he chuckled, "My, determined for your freedom, aren't we? I'm sorry to say", then his face took on feral look, and his eyes flashed open, glowing brightly, and hissed, in the unearthly distorted voice of a Goa'uld "your quite through!" and stuck the rodents head into his mouth, even as it shrilled its last, and bit hits head clean off. He chewed thoroughly and the swallowed, tossing the carcass over his shoulder, grinning at the rather palatable taste of the rodent.

He began to wonder if he could find any more to nibble on, when the door to his lab flew open, and a young Jaffa skidded along the frost slick floor and almost banged into a worktable. The youngster was so excited that he just kept on skidding, until he was shakily standing (or at least trying to stand) in front of Malachi's workstation. Malachi recognized the energetic young man as Ma'jel, his personal assistant, and protégé of sorts. As Malachi had himself been enhanced, Ma'jel had been likewise. This way he could keep up with Malachi, and provide a fresh perspective for the super genius to build upon. The youngster saw his master as a being fit to be a god, though he understood that his master wasn't a god, as Jaffa should (in Malachi's view), and was in constant awe at being able to speak to his beloved master directly, and even put forth his own ideas. An even greater joy was when he received praise from his master and even when his ideas were used.

The youngster, no more than fourteen years, lavender eyed, fair haired and skinned, he was somewhat feminine, and had from time been confused for a girl. Those moments were quite comical, but the shallow, rapid breathing that Ma'jel was committed to, it was evident something had excited the attractive youngster to no end. Malachi stood to his full seven feet, straightened his coat, and hopped down to Ma'jel's side, ushering the boy over to a chair. As the youngster gathered his breath, and his wits, Malachi chuckled at the boy. He didn't mind the unannounced visits one bit, in fact had encouraged them. Sometimes a distraction from time to time was required to give the mind opportunity to refresh itself.

"M-master! F-f-forgive t-the interruption! I j-just re-received data from analysis team four!" The boy continued to wheeze and stutter, but he soon began to calm down and slow his breathing. Malachi chortled loudly, and, still laughing, loudly spoke, "Ma'jel, you silly child! Calm your self! Such exertion is not good for such a youngster such as you. Now, slowly, tell master what you have found!" he patted the boy on the back, causing him to cough again, then started walking toward the door. As it slid open again, he gestured toward the hallway beyond and beckoned Ma'jel to follow. The boy stood up slowly, but instead of rushing, walked slowly, as his master waited for him to catch up.

As the two left the confines of the lab, Malachi locked the doors to his lab using a control switch on his customized hand device. Ma'jel did his best to keep up with his very tall master, even though Malachi was only walking slowly. He felt a tug on his coat, and looked down to see Ma'jel pointing at his head. Recognition clicked as his whipped up the hood of his coat to conceal his Unas face. While Lord Ba'al and Lord Anubis had grown accustomed to it, others had not. Besides, he was not in the mood to get an earful of some idiotic fool with a human host mocking his choice of hosts. Besides, Jaffa possesses in them a great loathing for Unas, and he didn't want to start a ruckus.

He turned to Ma'jel, ever so slightly, so his hood didn't slip to reveal his face, and spoke in a conspirator's whisper. "So, my young student, what did the esteemed analysis team four discover, eh?" He somewhat doubted that any of his research teams had made any progress, but they were using technology that was based on Ancient technology, and even some of the original Ancient technology they had carefully accumulated over the last two years. He was somewhat optimistic. Ma'jel silently passed him a computer work pad, and waited for his masters' response. He slowed his pace to match slow crawl Malachi had adopted, but so engrossed was he to keep inconspicuous; he never noticed that Malachi had stopped walking altogether.

Ma'jel whispered, "What do you think of the findings Lord Malachi?" When Ma'jel received no answer, he turned around, thinking he had lost his master. "Lord Malachi?" Ma'jel spun around to see his master stagger, and then drop to his knees, the pad slipping from his thick fingers, clattering on the floor, forgotten. Ma'jel rushed to his masters' side, heart skipping a beat, blood running, foolishly believing for a moment the Goa'uld could become ill and fall victim to meager ailments. He grabbed a hold of his masters' sleeve, and began to frantically try to pull his master to his feet. "Lord Malachi! Lord Malachi! Please, master! Rise to your feet! Please rise!" The boy was becoming more panicked each moment, because he couldn't hear his masters' deep breathing anymore, and his masters' eyes were closed.

As was about to rush of and seek help from one of the guards, he heard a tiny sound, almost like a sad sigh. He heard it again. It began repeating rapidly, turning into a soft sobbing noise. He called out, "Who goes?" trying to pit on a brave face for his masters' sake, but only managed to make his fear evident in both his face and his voice. As he looked up and down the hall, trying to find the source of the sobbing noise, he slowly came to realize that the sobbing noise was coming from Master Malachi. He couldn't believe it! Goa'uld never cried! As he listened to the impossible noise, he placed his head against his masters' huge chest, trying to confirm it actually was sobbing he was hearing.

Just he had heard enough of the heart breaking sound, his master threw back his reptilian head and exploded in booming, blusterous cackling laugher, eyes bugging right out the saurian sockets, blazing with a cold, fiery light. Ma'jel was thrown back by his masters' action, and scared to the marrow of his bones. His heart was beating out of control; his pulse was pounding a harsh rhythm in his ears, and his face was as white as fresh winter snow. He nervously stuttered out, "M-m-master?" The reply he received was Malachi scooping him and the work pad up, and breaking into a frantic run, not slowing down a fraction, a blur as he rushed past surprised and startled guards and palace servants, knocking some of them into walls, into each other, or off their feet. As Ma'jel looked into his masters' face, the wicked, triumphant smile on the face of his master told him volumes of what was going on.

Several months later……… 

The Great Lord Ba'al stood close the window of the observation deck of the unparallel orbital shipyard that had recently been completed in orbit of the planet Tartarus. The view from the observation deck was spectacular. The world below was brown with huge smears of fiery red. Tartarus was a fiery, volcanic world for the most part, but with a breathable atmosphere, a fireball red and sparkling sand colored jewel where the original Kull super soldiers had been developed in secret. Tartarus was the vast backdrop to an even grander sight: the vast and expansive shipyard that could easily have covered the entire surface of the planets largest continent.

It was a latticework of structures including worker living habitats, factories the size of small cities, mountainous power plants, cavernous cargo bays, and docking bays for thousands of smaller ships like the Al'kesh and cargo vessels, as well as huge vessel 'dry-docks', numbering in over fifty standard ha'tac vessel construction docks. It had a single central dry-dock meant for a ha'tac many times larger than anything else currently in operation. It was the central construction station that drew Ba'al's deep brown eyes so intently.

Docked in the central station was a ha'tac that was in the process of the closing stages of a refit and final construction. It was a perfect replica of the ha'tac that Anubis had used to attack the Tau'ri home world with. Instead of the traditional pyramid ship, birthed within a carrier vessel, this ha'tac was a midnight black vessel of an octagonal shape, many times larger than a traditional ha'tac, in both diameter and height. It had the appearance of having three distinct layers to the ship, a bottom layer, with a middle layer place on top of it, with a top layer on top of the middle. Each layer did not have a flat top, but slanted downward ever so slightly where each layer met, giving it the appearance of a wide spread temple or palace, then an actual vessel. Protruding from each corner was a long array that housed various types of sensor and communication system, weapons, and sub-light propulsion drives.

The magnificent vessel had been commissioned by Anubis to be a compliment to his own. He eventually wanted to make it the standard design for all ha'tac. Ba'al could only imagine the power that could be wielded of a fleet of such vessels, considering that the original vessel had destroyed thirteen-ha'tac class vessel in a matter of moments after it activated its weapons array. Anubis made his vessels powerful indeed. The most unique feature of this vessel was that it was weapon onto itself. The top section would extend up ward and fold open like a blooming flower, revealing a mighty weapon concealed within. The entire ship became a singular, massive cannon with the power to annihilate a planet. This particular vessel retained that unique system, but also something, in the opinion of Ba'al and Lord Anubis that would forever change the balance of power in the galaxy forever.

Ba'al was truly amazed when he first saw this place, a vast gleaming gold spider-web floating space, vaster than the eye could see. He wondered for days how such a structure could have been created so quickly. Both Anubis and his resident genius Malachi had explained to him that the facility, lovingly referred to as "The Forge of The Gods", had been constructed using reverse engineered Asgard manufacturing technology, made even better with extensive application of Ancient knowledge and technical specifications that Anubis and Malachi had acquired. The specifics were left out, due to Ba'al's request. Simply put, he wasn't a scientist. While some of the underlying principals made a small portion of sense, the rest of it flew right over his head. After five minutes, he got an unbearable headache, and decided to go lie down………for the rest of the day.

'What did matter how the shipyard was put together?' he had thought that evening, "as long as it can provide for us a ship that can travel dimensions!' That was the special feature of this particular ha'tac. Malachi had successfully reversed engineered the technology of an Ancient device called a quantum mirror, and had presented his ideas to Ba'al and Anubis in person………after smashing through the door to his throne room, carrying a frightened child under one arm, practically screaming "EURIKA! EURIKA!" and wildly waving a pad about. Ba'al thought the palace was under attack, and had activated his personal shield generator in anticipation of a frontal assault. The Jaffa and Kull in the room aimed their weapons at Malachi, who had forgotten to put up his hood he was so excited.

Malachi had frozen on the spot and turned a distinctly paler shade of brownish-green. Ba'al recognized the Unas inhabiting Goa'uld, and quickly to his warrior to hold their fire. A Jaffa with reddish hair and bright green eyes sneered at the fur coat wearing Unas and growled, "My lord, it is an Unas. This filthy animal should be done away with immediately". The crack about being a "filthy animal" got under Malachi's scaly skin, and flashed his eyes at the stupid Jaffa, and snarled "Who are you to call one of your GODS a filthy animal, BOY!" his amplified voice shaking the throne room walls. His anger lit eyes bore into the Jaffa, who had dropped to one knee and pleaded for forgiveness for his blasphemy against one of the gods. Malachi answered his by raising his wrist device, dropping his teenage assistant like a bag of vegetables, stretched his three fingers and thumb, and fired off a shock wave pulse from the device, smashing the Jaffa bones to power, throwing him into the wall. As the corpse slid down the wall, bending and twisting at hideous angles, a dark red smear was left as what was left of the body dropped to the floor.

"Disrespectful rodent! Anyway! Lord Ba'al, I have excellent news! One of my research teams has helped me finally decipher the final piece to the puzzle of inter-dimensional travel! I can begin development of the inter-dimensional drives systems immediately, and have it ready for installation into a ship in approximately two weeks. It will take another week for the refit, but I WILL have it done by then. I humbly request my Lord for an Al'kesh to refit for the test". Ba'al had a grand on his smile of his handsome face, his pearly white teeth glowing in the natural torchlight and artificial lighting. The response that Malachi was hoping for was not the one he received: "No".

Just as simply as that. Malachi had been shot down. He stood for a stunned second, still smiling, then all of a sudden looked like he had been kicked squarely between the legs. "No? My Lord, I don't understand, what do you mean 'no'?" he sounded distraught, and acted like he was in denial, unable to accept what he had just heard with his rather sensitive ears. He started to pace back and forth, mumbling about the 'whys' and 'why nots'. He wondered why Lord Ba'al had denied him this simple request. Did he do something wrong, did he fail in some capacity? He started to raise his voice, as his apparent distress and disbelief began to turn into potent anger, snarling and harsh breathing, twitching of the face and clenching of his huge hands, the claws of his fingers biting into his skin, drawing bright green blood.

Ba'al had actually not denied Malachi the use of a ship; it was just that Anubis had much grander ideas that required a more powerful vessel than a mere Al'kesh. He really wished he hadn't had made his answer so abrupt, and so lacking in explanation, because now he had an irate Unas about to go mad right in his throne room. At the time he thought, 'Maybe I should be somewhere else'. That proved to be wise council, because just as he, and the young boy, Malachi's personal assistant, Ma'jel was the boys' name, had swiftly jogged from the throne room; Malachi killed all of the Jaffa present and somehow neutralized all the Kulls in a matter of moments.

With the echo's of the Jaffa' screams following them, Ba'al and Ma'jel found Anubis in his quarters, which all of the palace servants had been denied from even going near. He was currently admiring the face of his current host in a hand mirror, running a white hand through bluish-green hair, admiring the bright red eyes of the host body that Malachi had genetically engineered for him. He was truly impressed by the young enhanced Goa'ulds' abilities. He should be surprised, considering he had used his own bio-energy to stimulate and nurture Malachi as he was developing. He noticed the two practically fly into his quarters, and soon realized that Ba'al had somehow upset Malachi, which was surprisingly easy to do. Anubis dragged his hand down his face in annoyance and gave Ba'al a particularly dirty look.

To say the least, what Anubis did to 'rectify' matters was something Ba'al did not want to remember anytime soon. He focused his attention back toward the city sized ha'tac being finished in the central docking/ construction birth, eagerly anticipating its deployment, and the 'test' of the inter-dimensional drives that Malachi had created from the successfully reverse engineered Ancient quantum mirror device. Ba'al couldn't understand how someone so unbelievably brilliant could be so savagely childish about rejection. He had once theorized that it was simply the ever-present Goa'uld pride taken to an incredible extreme, but Ba'al was not so easily convinced of that one. It was the more probable idea that with the partial imprinting of Anubis' own neural pattern onto Malachi's immature nervous system, a sort of mix of vast mental agility and primitive savagery had emerged, combined with Malachi's choice of host.

He noticed movement to his left, and saw Malachi marching happily towards him. The odd chemical imbalance that deprived Malachi of any sense of self-restraint when rejection was concerned made him very dangerous. Amazingly, he had developed actual medication for the condition. Anubis made him develop it, in fear of being rejected the hard way (as in being burned alive). Anubis had an overkill intolerance of such adolescent behavior, and Malachi had serious ego bruising by that little incident. Ba'al and Malachi smiled at each other as Malachi turned his eyes toward the ship that was his, by order of Anubis himself. Even if the inter-dimensional drives failed to perform, he would have a powerful vessel all his own, to be his home, laboratory (all of his equipment had been transferred there so he wouldn't have to build a new lab, and personal transportation.

Malachi didn't want to see such a vessel go to waste if the experimental drives blew up in their faces, literally and figuratively, but Anubis was impatient to possess a weapon that had both vast destructive power, and that truly could go anywhere he wanted; even to another reality if he so desired. Malachi was unsettled by this request, but despite his misgivings about potentially wasting a great ha'tac before it could be fully utilized, but he would do it, as Lord Anubis commanded, and he would succeed, even if it killed him. It may very well do exactly that: kill him

He bowed slightly to Lord Ba'al and spoke softly; well, as softly as he could with his unnaturally distorted and amplified voice. "The inter-dimensional drives are now completely installed, my Lord. They are stable, and operating within an optimal safety margin. We are just putting some finishing touches on the outer hull and the weapons array, and we'll be ready for our maiden flight. I still have misgivings about using a main combat vessel for this operation, but I am confident that it will succeed. In two more hours, Lord, we will depart, and begin our great experiment".

Malachi turned to leave, Ba'al simply nodding at the scientist's progress report and over-ruled suggestion, glad that Malachi was finally going, because Anubis was going with him. It was the perfect opportunity to be rid of both those abominations at the same time. Two birds with a single stone, as it were. An agent placed among the ranks of Malachi's scientists, had sabotaged the inter-dimensional drives. They would work perfectly, at least at first. The drives would allow the vessel to travel to another reality, but the moment they tried to return, the inter-dimensional drives would overload. He had his agent tie the inter-dimensional drives into the hyper drives AND the primary weapon system.

In other words, the combined melt down of the three systems would blow the ship to incandescent particles, leaving no trace of either of the two abominations. Even if Anubis somehow survived THAT, then he would be stranded, a sentient free floating spirit for all time. Ba'al smiled wickedly at the thought at being his own master again. He tried to whistle. He had always wondered what Malachi had found so engrossing about he silly habit, but when he started, he found it rather enjoyable, and not so difficult. He folded his hands behind his back, the gold and dark tan robes he wore rustling lightly. As the tune carried on, he began tapping his foot in time with the whistling. As he became engrossed, in the tune, he never noticed a shadowy vapor silently slither from the shadows and pass right through the bulkhead into open space.

As the shadowy phantasm that was Anubis sped toward the new ship, an odd feeling nibbled at his consciousness. He had known bitter defeat before, and he hadn't enjoyed it then, and he had also experienced betrayal, but also only once before, and he was sure he wasn't going to enjoy it now. While in the corridor near the observation deck, he had read Ba'al's thoughts, and didn't like what he saw at all. In less than two hours, the ship would launch, and all his plans would go up in flames, and probably quite literally, if he didn't warn Malachi in time, and fix what the saboteur had damaged. Fortunately, two hours provided him with plenty of time, which somewhat placed his metaphysical nerves at ease.

As he was about to pass through the hull, he sensed that the drives were already powering up. No! Malachi said that there still two hours before launch! He never left a task unfinished, or hastened rashly. What was he doing? Anubis phased right through the hull and through the various levels until he found Malachi's room, where his new body was being kept when Anubis went 'ghosting'. He flew into his host body and situated himself within. he awoke his new body and sat it upright. He hit a switch on the silver wrist device he wore. He opened a direct line to Malachi and warned him about the treachery.

"MALACHI! This is Lord Anubis, cease of drive function immediately! We have been BETRAYED! Ba'al has an agent onboard! The inter-dimensional drive has been linked to the weapons and the hyper drives! They will overload! Malachi! Do you read me? Acknowledge! ………ACKNOWLEDGE!" Anubis was practically screaming into the communicator, but to no avail. All he received was static. He was being jammed. He disconnected all the life support equipment from his new body and slid off of the table. He knelt down and pressed a hidden control. A panel slid out from the bottom of the table, revealing a hidden drawer. In it was a Kull battle suit, polished to a mirror finish, although the helmet was different. The face of the helmet emerged from an armored Egyptian headdress piece designed to resemble the one worn by the Supreme System Lord RA.

He chuckled at the irony that HE would soon be Supreme System Lord, just as soon as the traitor Ba'al was dealt with, in the harshest manner he could conceive of. He began to remove the body armor from the underlying body suit when heard someone approaching from down the hall. He trotted over to the door, looking through the semi- transparent screen in the door. While he couldn't see actual details, he could make out a general form in the pane. He looked out, and saw a blurry form appear, coming slowly toward the door. As Anubis breathed in, he tasted a cloyingly sweet flavor in the air. And realized there was some kind of sedative being pumped into the air through the ventilation system. He wasn't worried though. His new body had been designed with a Goa'uld level immune system, and a voluntary metabolism. Plus, as soon as he got the battle suit on, he wouldn't have to worry about some silly sleeping gas.

No sooner than he thought it, that his head started to spin. 'Alright, maybe its not so silly', he thought ironically, and realized something he had forgot; getting into his new body was easy, but getting out required whole hours to accomplish, because his new body was not only capable of sustaining him, but it was specifically designed to resist damage caused by Anubis' possession of it. A side affect of this meant that it would eventually become a permanent vessel for Anubis. A down side to this was that if he was stuck in this body, he could be killed again. Not a prospect he wanted to explore by any means.

He held his breath and activated another switch on the device, causing a wickedly curved blade to spring from metal plate over the back of his hand, slid into the shadows and waited for his prey to enter. The form stopped at the threshold and peered through the door into the darkened room, trying to make out any possible movement. The door thumped and slid open. As the door slid open, and lithe form slowly stepped into the room, unaware of Anubis hidden in the shadows.

The form took three steps into the room, but stopped. Anubis realized the form was female, wearing very little indeed, hair the color of desert sand, eyes like jade, but a wrist device on her right hand, and a rather unpleasant looking side arm in her left. She had some sort of mouthpiece, no doubt a breathing apparatus design to filter out the sleeping gas. She took the device out for a moment. She shyly whispered, "Lord Anubis? Are you awake, my Lord?" She took several more steps into the room, her eyes flashing with the distinct light of possession by a symbiote. Her voice changed, becoming more vibrant, more sinister, but still a whisper, "Where are you my Lord? Let me see your handsome face. I will give you a gift. I will send you to an eternal sleep".

She felt someone sigh heavily down the back of her neck and say, "I thank you the gift, but regrettably, I cannot except such a gift". The woman turned around and saw a pitch-black form behind her, and as she watched it shifter into that of a white skinned, blue haired man. She was just in time to look Anubis right in the eye before he swept her head clean off. As the woman's blood splashed across his face, he felt his spirits lighten. He took the mouthpiece and side arm from her, putting the device in his mouth, holding it between his teeth. He immediately felt better as it not only filtered out the gas, but also released a gas-form stimulant, giving him a wake up. He went back to the armor and began to put in on.

He had just finished putting on the body suit and lower body armor and boots when he felt the ship began to move. He went over to a terminal that Malachi had placed near the table where his body had rested. He keyed in some commands, and when the response came, he snarled angrily. The ship had fully powered up all systems, and was now beginning to slowly clear the docking moors. He growled under his breath as he saw security and recognition codes being exchanged between the ship and the shipyard control center. He vowed to gut the mindless fools who were allowing this and personally send Ba'al a death he so richly deserved.

As stars and station sections began to pass by more and more quickly, he finished putting on the armor, and firmly locked the helmet into place, glad that it had a life support system built in. He pointed the side arm forward and quickly strode out the door, intent on sending anyone he came across to an early grave. He had just turned a corner when he heard a sound similar to hyper-drive engines powering up, but more shrill, actually quite piercing, and hurried toward the pel'tac (the bridge) to see what had happened. He came across two more agents, dispatching them quickly. He used the large sidearm, which happened to be of all things a projectile weapon. The kickback was most impressive, as it knocked him to the floor, armor or no, and blew a hole right through both agents, despite their shields, and even punched a fair sized hole in the wall behind them.

As Anubis nursed a wickedly smarting arm, he looked at the side arm with a new appreciation, and quipped, "I think I like this weapon". He then stood to his feet and continued walking down the hall…just as the inter-dimensional drives activated and began to pull the ship into an ominous black hole-like dimensional window it had opened. As the ship began to move toward the gateway, Anubis' had just arrived on the pel'tac, using the ships transport ring system. He found all the bridge crew dead, but found no trace of Malachi, or his teenage servant Ma'jel. He found several Jaffa dead, killed by powerful projectile weapons, and spent casings littering the floor. A single person, not a Jaffa, was practically splattered against the wall behind the throne at the far rear of the pel'tac. Malachi's work, no doubt.

He went to he command console at the forward end of the pel'tac to see what he could do about stopping the ship before it was too late. What he saw displayed on the viewer told him four things: firstly, that the overload couldn't be stopped; secondly, that someone had locked the flight sequence, and they were too close to the inter-dimensional portal to safely close it or turn away; thirdly, that someone had altered the shield generators to discharge the overload energy to prevent the ships power core from going critical, and finally, and rather surprisingly, that the inter-dimensional drives were still stable.

Anubis was just about to try and fix what he could, when he heard heavily, ragged breathing coming from behind him. He whirled around, intent on ending some fools life, but what he saw lifted his dark heart (if he had one). It was Malachi, though rather worse for wear, a huge gaping wet green hole in his left shoulder, which had been reduced to a burnt stump, depriving him of an arm, his remaining arm draped over the struggling Ma'jel. The two staggered into the pel'tac, both trying to stay upright.

"I'm sorry to say, My Lord", Malachi began, "That we've hit a tiny bit of a snag". He smiled weakly and turned his attention to the viewer. As all eyes focused on the viewer, the ship entered the inter-dimension window, and zipped inside, a mild shockwave of subspace energy, barely enough to register on even the most sophisticated sensors, rippled through the void.

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that this took so long, but I wanted to put a lot into this chapter, and as you can see, when I say 'long', I mean it! Please read and review! Next chapter: The G-boys make their first appearance in this fic! Preventer's Sally Po and Wu fei Chang investigate the disappearance of Mobile Suit parts, and get more than they bargained for!


	3. Busted Engine Means Time to Kill

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing and Stargate-SG1 are both own privately by Sotsu Agency and MGM studios respectively. At last the G-Boys will make their appearance! (Well, at least Wu Fei will show up). Now to chapter three, "Busted Engine Means Time to Kill"

Date: November 31st, 2005

Location: Ganymede, largest moon of Jupiter

Time: Unknown

Place: Six hundred miles above Galileo Regio Area

The largest moon of Jupiter, Ganymede, hung peacefully in the empty void of space, contentedly spinning as time wandered on. With a diameter of 5, 262 km (3,280 miles), Ganymede could easily pass for a planet if it orbited the sun instead of Jupiter. It is theorized that Ganymede possesses a rocky core, with mantle of frozen water and a crust of rock, mixed with ice. NASA recently discovered the presence of Ozone in Ganymede's thinly oxygenated atmosphere. To astronomers, whether professional or amateur, it, like Mars, may hold the possibility of once holding life. It may soon hold life again.

A faint pinprick of light faintly shone high above the Galileo Regio region of Ganymede. It seemed to gain strength as time passed, where once it was a mere point of light, it began expanding, growing into first, a fireball of swirling mauve and dark blue energy, to a dark tempest ranging far above the thin atmosphere of the planet below. The strange vortex continued to expand, fed by a mysterious force, and seemed alive, thrashing and contorting like some poor creature in agony. It soon was miles in diameter, and still growing, swelling up like some kind celestial water balloon that was on the verge of breaking. At over fifty miles, it broke.

The dark energy exploded outward, spreading outward like ripples in a pond, but these ripples were more like tidal waves, capable of smashing anything they crashed into to tiny, unrecognizable pieces. As the energy waves roared outward, and massive form was thrown from the wicked looking vortex, end over end it tumbled, the fiery energy illuminating the glossy midnight black metal of the hull. The octagonal disk shaped vessel slowly started to right itself, the tumbling becoming harsh rocking, and then stopping all together. Crackling energy streaked across and around the hull, further illuminating the dark hull.

Within the vessel, the three living occupants were counting their blessings, as well as broken bones. No broken bones, but it could still be much better. They had been tossed and turned as the ships artificial gravity had given out. By a stroke of luck, and a panicked alien teenager hanging onto a command console for dear life, they were able to restore artificial gravity and stop the ship from rolling over and over like a water wheel. As the ship (and their stomachs) stopped turning, they began to check the ship systems to see what could and could not be fixed, what they had, and what they lacked. The news, while not completely terrible, was still les than encouraging.

"The dimensional drives are completely burnt out! The hyper drives too! AND the shields! COULD THIS WHOLE FIASCO BE ANY MORE HORRENDOUS!" Anubis was ranting and roaring with several good reasons; their only means of returning to their home reality was damaged beyond repair, plus the hyper drives were also ruined. Due to the sheer size of the drives, it would be impossible, or at least nigh unto impossible to replace and/ or repair them. Add to that the manufacturing systems were also damaged by the over load (another of Ba'al's little surprises), so they were unable to make replacement components.

Malachi was looking over a work pad, holding it with his remaining hand, trying to see how the systems that WERE working could be utilized to get them out of this predicament. Fortunately, the sub-light engines, the weapons array, primary ship systems like life support, artificial gravity, inertial dampeners, and various other systems were still functional. The manufacturing systems, two of the three drives system (both of which were essential to getting home), and shields were completely destroyed. Malachi vowed to pay back that treacherous Ba'al personally WHEN they found their way home. He was just about to propose any idea when Ma'jel spoke up.

"Well, we don't have the replacement parts to fix the dimensional or hyper drives, nor do we have the personnel required for such a refit". That comment drew a savage glare from Anubis and a dirty look from Malachi. Ma'jel continued, "It would require a labor force of several thousand to completely repair the drives, and even then we would require a facility capable of servicing a vessel such as this. Since we have neither, but could mass-produce enough super soldiers to be our workforce, it would take several HUNDRED years to get back. By that time, Lord Ba'al could have usurped the technology you and Lord Malachi created for his own purposes, and after those several hundred years, enough technological progress would have occurred to render our own systems obsolete".

To say that Anubis was angry would have been a gross understatement. He gripped the arms of his throne tightly, seething with rage. He slowly raised his head, his ruby eyes glowing a fiery red, locked with Ma'jel, who regarded his angry god with a great deal of fear and trepidation. Anubis shook with rage as he slowly stood to his feet, every joint popping. He slowly walked toward Ma'jel, quite intent on slicing the boys' head clean off, when Malachi stepped forward and placed a four-fingered hand on his masters' chest, attempting to curb Anubis' rage before it got out of hand.

"My master, what is time to us? What it is is nothing. The quantum technology that allows for travel from one reality to another is similar to Stargate technology. Did you also know that the same technology could be used for travel through time? Where Stargates create a wormhole through sub-space, creating a link between two planets, the technology of the quantum mirror, which is of traveling through reality, operates in an almost identical fashion. Instead of creating a wormhole connection between two Stargates, the dimensional drives use wormhole tunneling to create connections through subatomic fluctuations in space-time, what Tau'ri scientists call 'Wheeler foam'".

Anubis had stopped trying to get at Ma'jel, who was hiding behind Malachi, and had turned to Malachi himself. The Unas inhabiting Goa'uld explained himself further. "My reasoning is this, Lord Anubis. Time does not pass, it is invariant. We are that which pass, not time. We perceive as time as 'flowing' because it is a trick of our own closed minds. Past, present, future, all are simply different realities unto themselves. Through the Ancients, we know that other realities exist, yes?" Anubis slowly nodded his head in understanding, but was unclear as to the final point that would draw Malachi's prattle together.

"The multiverse is made of other realities, some are older than our own, some are actually younger, but in general, the many universes are always splitting, and there are an infinite number of them, so they exist at all earlier times. We can return to our own time with a simple modification to the dimensional drives when they are repaired. THAT is my point, Lord Anubis". Anubis whipped his head around to look Malachi right in his smoldering amber eyes, and smiled ever so slightly, he turned around and walked back to his throne and sat down lightly. Malachi finished by saying, "the computer remembers the way we came, and so can guide us back. All we need is a fair amount of patience, a suitable workforce, and some ingenuity, and we'll be back in our own reality, watching Ba'al's execution before you can say 'shol'va'".

As Anubis smiled, he thought about the concepts that Malachi put forward, and realized something: if they succeeded in returning home, then 'time' was a concept that no longer applied to the Goa'uld. Anyway, what is time to a god? And so they waited patiently. Waited for almost three hundred years.

Date: March 15th, AC 197

Location: Kuala Lumpur, former country of Malaysia

Time: 1: 30 P.M., Local time

Place: Petaling Street

Petaling Street is one of Kuala Lumpur's most enchanting tourist attractions. Despite the terror of the Eve Wars, and Mariemaia Kushrenada who led the Barton Rebellion, the center of what remains of Kuala Lumpur's original Chinatown has managed to maintain much of its traditional atmosphere. The street vendors were out in force; their wares displayed in beautifully colorful covered stalls and shops, or laid out on ornate rugs and mats. You can purchase anything from gems and incense to toys and t-shirts at these open-air markets. The two-story apartment complexes, businesses large and small, and other buildings added a homey feeling to Petaling Street. The wide street meant no one shoving and pushing the other to get through; excellent for avoiding some serious stress. Another anti-stress feature was five-foot wide sidewalks.

Kuala Lumpur's local economy had skyrocketed recently, giving rise to an overnight tripling of the population, from almost two million, to over six million. This was in no small part to a very wealthy man by the name of Damian Jekyll. He owned a company called Gold International, which he named for finding a huge treasure trove of ancient Egyptian treasures, most of which were made from gold. Also, gold was the prominent color in the company logo. What was odd was an Egyptian icon in the center of the logo. It was of the jackal god, Anubis.

While the jackal god had dark connotations, Mr. Jekyll (who, in Wu Fei's opinion, was more like Mr. Hyde) had said that Anubis judged those who pasted on; if you true in heart, then you would be permitted into paradise, and if not, well, your soul was devoured by beast with the mane of a lion, head of a crocodile, and the body of a hippo. The bad is removed, the good is improved. That's the company motto.

Anyway, that one man and his once small-time electronics company, which had grown by leaps and bounds in the last two years, had opened an environmentally factory just outside of Kuala Lumpur, and was employing hundreds of thousands of people. Technicians, mechanics, research and development specialists, whomever he wanted, and was willing to work long hours. The pay more than made up for the hours. The city was prospering, to say the least. Chang smiled as he saw a group of small children running through the street, their exasperated parents trying to round them up.

This was something that former Gundam pilot and young Preventer agent Wu Fei Chang enjoyed. Just enjoying the peace and tranquility of this new age, and places that seemed to radiate it. He and his fellow pilots had finally put an end to war within the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and now as a Preventer, it was his job to keep others from committing any kind of military assault against the Nation. He 'prevented' war, to put it simply.

He was currently on assignment, trying to pinpoint the origins of some rather 'exotic' hardware. The exotic hardware was showing up, and Mobile suits that had yet to be scrapped were being stolen. Some were old OZ-06MS Leo's and SK-12SMS Taurus suits, occasionally an OZ-02MD Virgo, or a WF-02MD Virgo II. Unfortunately, the heavy-duty combat suit, the MMS-01 (OZ-17MS) Serpent was also on that list, and several intact suits and related parts had been acquired.

Someone had been selling information about the suits, not just the suits themselves, to someone who wanted, and could obtain for themselves, those particular mobile suits. In exchange for the information, which included locations of storage and disposal facilities, security layouts, and personnel files, strengths and weaknesses of each facility, the seller receive some pretty impressive hardware.

Some of the gear didn't look like much, but all of it was extraordinarily powerful. One item was a metal gauntlet that was little more than a gold ribbon that wraps around the forearm. Connected to the armband is an odd metal exoskeletal frame for the hand, with a surprisingly powerful energy weapon with a jewel-like lens right in the middle. When a person spread the gold fingers of the gauntlet, palm facing a target, the device would emit a powerful shockwave that could smash concrete to powder, or throw a fully grown person through a concrete wall like they had been hit by a freight train.

At close range, the device could disrupt the human nervous system, effectively killing someone if the device was focused on him or her long enough. While those features were pretty scary, the fact that the tiny gadget could generate a personal energy shield was by far the most impressive, and terrifying, particular feature of the hand device.

While the hand device was dangerous, that was nothing compared to the advanced fighter jets and other weapons being sold. Wu fei had been sent here to find a man named Lee Shin Tong, a Chinese immigrant who had married a local girl, and moved here to be with her. Wu fei admired that kind of loyalty, which was going to make it hard to arrest the guy. Sally Po was supposed to meet up with him and provide back up, and for once Wu Fei was glad for it. He had received his marching orders direct from Lady Une. She told him and Sally about the all but impossible thefts of Mobile Suit technology; sometimes spare parts in excellent condition, sometimes whole mobile suits, but always-top quality material.

What made the thefts so incredible was that the thefts occurred at heavily fortified facilities where the suits were being decommissioned and scrapped. Sometimes, the suits and related parts would sometimes simply disappear the moment someone turned their backs, or a group of huge guys wearing black body armor would break in and steal the suits, using the most compact particle weapons anyone had ever seen. The guys wearing the armor were unstoppable; no matter what was thrown at them, even heavy artillery, nothing could even slow them down; they just walked through whatever got in their way and took whatever they wanted.

They would always arrive in the oddest-looking troop carriers even seen by man. They hovered above the ground without jet engines or air cushions, just a strange loud humming noise that seemed to shake you down to your bones and make your teeth rattle. They had dark polished gray hulls with what was described as exposed gold plating underneath the dull gray outer hull along the sides in strips and around the back. The ships were huge things: They were as long as a battle ship vaguely shaped like a huge bulbous beetle, with a huge ridged humpback. The ships seemed to move through the air as though by magic, because no visible engines could be seen. Several physicists had theorized that such a vessel could be propelled by ion drives, electromagnetic propulsion, and one wild theory was some sort of gravitational propulsion system.

Wu Fei could believe the first two, but some sort of 'gravity drive'? That was preposterous! What was even more preposterous was then claim that the suits, as one witness described, 'just up and vanished in a flash of light!' Either way, he would soon get to the bottom of this absurd case and then he would join Sally for a calm evening walk the next night. While he had seen security recordings of the men in the body armor in action, there was no proof of the strange ships, or the magical vanishing of the suits. Just parlor tricks and delusions of over worked laborers. Some sort of EMP system, designed to scramble video and audio recording devices, but not enough to permanently damage anything had jammed video surveillance. Who ever were doing it were professional, parlor tricks or not.

"Hey, Wu Fei!" The young Preventer turned around to see Sally Po, though not in her traditional Preventers uniform. Instead of the dark green dress pants, front zippered dress boots, and pilots' jackets with light olive colored shoulder pads, she was wearing a white, loose fitting blouse, a long, light blue skirt, and low-heeled shoes. She always wore her hair in those two croissant shaped ponytails. Wu Fei had always thought they looked ridiculous, but even he wasn't brave enough to say that to Sally's face. She really was a sweet lady, but she could be a real dragon when you rub her the wrong way. Like he said, Wu Fei wasn't stupid. Though he could stick his foot in it like a pro, from time to time.

"Will you keep your voice down, woman? We are on assignment! The last thing we need is for our target to get the hint and make a break for it!" Sally scowled at that. "Well, I never! I just say 'hello', and you bite my head off! Lighten up, will you?" It wasn't like people knew he was a Preventer for crying out loud! She marched right up to Wu Fei, intent on chewing him up, but he stopped her before she got a word out. "Come on, our contact is down on Chow Kit Street". He walked away from her, not noticing her silently fuming, fists clenching at her sides. She followed the traditional, white dressed Chinese teenager down through the growing bustle.

As they made their way to Chow Kit Street, they passed by a stall where several people where gathered around a small table with a big screen plasma TV set up. The fifty-inch screen showed with crystal clarity the aforementioned Damian Jekyll. He was dressed in a tailored Armani suit, minus the dress jacket, and inky black leather coat that reached right to the floor. The guy was beloved by the common folks and opened-minded scientists the world over. Everybody else couldn't stand his guts. He pissed off practically every politician he ran into, kept beating world-renowned scientists to the punch, so to speak, and had a thing about not really caring about money at all, which made the big business types very………unsettled.

There was on single thing that unsettled everybody, friend or foe: the guy had bone white skin, bluish-green hair, and eyes like polished rubies. He had said when he made his very first public appearance that his odd hair, skin an eye pigmentation was due to an experimental gene therapy that saved his life from cancer. The gene therapy had cured his cancer, but made him look like he did right now. Several other side effects were greatly increased strength, stamina, immune responses, healing ability, and dramatically slowed aging. He looked just under thirty, but in the said that his actual age was well over eighty! Some foolish gossipers said that whenever Mr. Jekyll becomes upset, his eyes glow with a supernatural light. Again, preposterous rumormongering!

Wu fei went closer to the small crowd, a couple of them politely letting him pass. He stopped behind a tall fellow who wouldn't move, even with polite persuasion. He had just decided to use a rather 'rude' method when a bass rumble voice boomed to his left, with a distinct Russian accent. "You have problem seeing, comrade? Ha! I give you boost!" before Wu fei could protest, the seven foot, near five hundred pound Russian had him sitting on the big mans huge shoulder.

He was a blue Mohawk sporting bear of a man, and probably not an ounce of fat despite his somewhat chubby frame. He was barrel chested and covered in biker tattoos. He wore a leather vest with pockets, no shirt, and a backpack on his back, and faded blue jeans with a pair of leather lace-up dress boots. Despite his intimidating appearance, he was rather jovial. He smiled warmly as Wu Fei turned to see Sally walk up slowly, unsure of the big man. He turned to her, looked back to Wu Fei, laughed again, and likewise scoped up Sally onto his other shoulder.

"Sometimes a helping hand, or shoulder, is required, to get what you want. Don't you agree………comrade Preventers?" He was able to reach into his vest pocket and pulled out a wallet and flipped in open. Inside were a Preventers badge and the ID of the man. Sally and Wu Fei were both pleasantly surprised. They never knew that the Preventers hired anyone so, well, how do you put it, 'scruffy' looking. They gave the badge a quick look over, Sally using a ultra-violet mini-flashlight, and realized it was real.

"Appearances, can be deceiving, da?" The big Russian continued, "I am Alexi Vorikoff, codename: Preventer Megbegb (an: hey, Microsoft word won't write in Russian, so sue me!). That's Russian for 'bear'. I am currently on vacation, but after all the mobile suit thefts, I decided to go back to work early. You have contact?" Sally only nodded dumbfounded at the odd Preventer whose shoulders she and he moody partner were sitting on. They turned toward the big screen TV just as the interview between Damian Jekyll and a blushing lady news reporter in a light brown business suit, subtitles scrolling along the bottom, got under way.

"This is Miranda Gaintz, reporting for Channel Four News! We're here, on the famous colony L3X-18999, on the lavish private estate of perhaps one of the most powerful men in mankinds history. He's a wealthy entrepreneur who's changed the face of big business today. With shred business acumen and, what others describe as 'cutthroat' ethics, he has become the third wealthiest man on earth in record time! His company, Gold International, a fortune 500 company is not only the world's second largest computer technology provider, but also a leading researcher into experimental fields of science that is blowing the competition out of the water, and perhaps the biggest contributor to charity as well. I present to you all, Damien Jekyll!"

The feature guest smiled a smile full of sharp teeth; there probably wasn't a rounded tooth in his whole head. He turned toward Miranda, his ruby eyes seeming to glow with an unearthly light; 'probably a trick of the camera', thought Wu fei. He spoke in a powerful voice that seemed to make your bones shake, along with the surrounding environment. It was a deep-throat silky rumble that many love-starved women just ate up. They were on a massive, immaculately tended front lawn, a breakfast table with a pair of expensive looking chairs arranged on either side for the reporter and Mr. Jekyll.

"Thank you, Miranda. The praise is not necessary. To have such a lovely lady such as yourself to grace my humble home is praise enough!" Miranda blushed at this, giggling lightly, and Jekyll smiled in a disarming way. Wu Fei looked ill, Alexi snorted, and Sally started giggling herself. The two male preventers looked at her like she had grown an extra head. She noticed the two staring at her and asked what, "what?" Both men turned away, mumbling something about easily flattered, estrogen poisoned women, and Sally looked fit to kill.

As Sally tried to strangle Wu Fei, Miranda composed herself and continued with the interview, Jekyll giving her a hungry eye and a lady killer smile. "Ahem. Anyway, Mr. Jekyll………."

"Please, call me Damien".

"Well, ah, Damien", now Miranda was blushing fiercely, running a hand right through her auburn hair, her Scarlett O'Hara green eyes glittering with something that wasn't professional at all. "Ahem. Your company has created technological wonders that seem to have exploded right out of science fiction. One of these creations is genuine gravitational propulsion technology, correct?"

"WHAT!" Wu Fei's surprised cry took everyone by surprise, even him, as he almost slipped off Alexi's shoulder and faced planted the concrete. As he tried to pull himself back up, Sally openly laughed at Wu Fei's predicament. He returned her laughter with a look that would scare a tiger. Sally promptly shut up. As Alexi helped Wu Fei right himself, 'Damian' continued.

"What can I say? My R & D team is exceptionally talented. Yes, we have developed gravitational propulsion systems. In doing so, we have also created artificial gravity systems, as well as their opposites, anti-gravity systems. Imagine, the ability to void gravity's pull on any kind of object, no matter the size, allowing it to float in mid air, as though gravity never existed at all. Anything from a child's toy to full blown spacecraft, and I'm not talking about mere shuttles. I'm talking about the kind of ship that you could fit heavy equipment and a few HUNDRED personal in".

He smiled a great white shark smile and went into further detail, "Also, we can influence how strong the pull of gravity is on any section of a craft. In other words, gravity becomes a method for pulling up or pushing down, turning left or turning right, changing directions however is required. We can allow a vessel to turn a complete one hundred and eighty degrees, or even three hundred and sixty degrees, all done using gravitational manipulation technology".

Miranda, as well as the audience watching on the TV was dumb founded. All she could muster was a whispered "wow". Before she could get up a head of steam, Damien cut in.

"Hey, from my point of view, its pretty incredible, but that's only one layer to the cake me and my company are baking". That got everybody's attention. "We have artificial and anti-gravity technology, and the resulting propulsion systems, but we have recently added perfected ion drives to the mix. Ion drives have been around for many years, but my company have taken this revolutionary type of propulsion technology and kicked it up to a whole new level. Not only that, we have created energy field generators that reinforce the structural integrity of a vessels physical structure, right down to the molecular level. Also, similar systems, when combined with artificial gravity systems can actually negate the g-forces that high speed travel in everything from fighter jets to spacecrafts can produce. If the plot, or pilots feel no g-force whatsoever, then that means less stress on the body, meaning faster reaction times from the pilots, and also meaning that the craft in question is able to be pushed to its absolute limit. All of this put together, would produce a vessel capable of pushing the limit. What limit, you might ask? Why, the limit of………the speed of light".

The entire audience was in shock. Miranda stuttered, "O-oh my God. You-your kidding right? Traveling at light speed is impossible. I might not be a scientist, but doesn't Einstein's theory of relativity state that as a ship goes closer and closer to light speed, its mass actually increases, and time slows down?" Damien smiled in an almost condescending way. He replied, "Only if you travel through 'normal' space, does that silly theory apply". Miranda questioned, " 'normal;' space?" Miranda couldn't understand where Jekyll was going with this. She was sure though, she'd soon find out.

Damien shook his head 'yes' in answer to her question. He smiled that shark smile again. "My lovely little lady, this is what I'm getting at. In recent months, a Gold Company satellite disappeared when it attempted to use an experimental communications system, design to send a signal not through regular space, but through a dimensional sub-basement to regular space. What we have lovingly termed as 'hyperspace'. The transmitter was designed to open a 'window; of sorts, into hyperspace, and transmit a signal to a satellite we had sent toward Jupiter over two years ago, before the infamous 'Eve Wars'. The transmitter worked better than perfect when we tried it though. Instead of just opening a hyperspace window that a signal could pass through, the whole damn satellite was able to pass through. It entered the hyperspace window, which was somewhat unstable, due to a minor overload in the satellites onboard cold-fusion reactor, but………"

Miranda jumped in, "I'm sorry, did you COLD FUSION REACTOR!" She looked visibly shaken, but she also looked anxious, like she was waiting for something. What she was waiting for was the other shoe to drop. Damien didn't drop it. He smashed it over her skull, figuratively speaking of course. "Yes, a cold fusion reactor, no bigger than the engine of a car. As I was trying to say", He glared at her, "the satellite caught up to a probe with a two year head start………in only a handful-of-seconds! The cold fusion reactor provided enough power for the satellite to open such a stable hyperspace window that it took the satellite approximately eight point three seconds to travel almost six hundred and thirty million MILES. That's right. Millions of miles in just a few seconds. The speed of light is over three million miles per second. If you were to do the math, which I did, that would mean that the satellite clock a speed at seventy eight million, seven-hundred and fifty miles a second; that's over twenty times LIGHTSPEED!"

Everybody, whether audience or reporters, were stunned silent, in utter disbelief, or completely skeptical. Damien stood with a jolt and thrust his arms straight out to the side. He raised his powerful voice even louder.

"To those who have doubts, whether in denial, or simply wanting for confirmation of this incredible discovery, I invite you to join me aboard the Peacemillion II, the vessel that is being outfitted with this revolutionary propulsion system, along with every other technological wonder that I have spoken of today. My new partner, a Mr. Howard, and I will take these new technologies and put them to the ultimate test; we will travel into deep space beyond our solar system, making a quick stop at Ganymede, one of Jupiter's moons, along the way. I have already drawn up a list of specific people that will be joining me on this historic trip, and trust me, even if I have to drag them there in chains, they will join me, and WHEN they do", He stopped for emphasis, and sucked in a deep breath, "They WILL believe that there is nothing that is truly impossible!"

Wu fei was still not buying a word of this Jekyll characters garbage, Sally was skeptical, but a bit more open minded than Wu fei, and Alexi was still smiling, a hint to his thoughts completely shrouded by his perfect mask, if it really was a mask. They walked past the venders and sellers, intent on making up for lost time. They knew that their quarry, Lee Shin Tong lived somewhere near the end of Chow Kit street. He always opened his shop at 2:30 sharp. While the number of shops numbered in the thousands, Mr. Tong was very easy to spot.

He had a rather sophisticated prosthetic eye. The whole prosthetic was actually quite ghoulish, as a large upper portion of the right side of his face was removed, replaced with a creepy looking robotic face piece, a cold red optic with working fake eyelids. He always had wires leading from his face-piece connected to a laptop he always had laid on the counter of his stall, just off to the right. Alexi had photos of him in his vest pocket, and that wasn't the only thing he had. He gestured to his backpack, which Sally began fishing through. What she pulled made the usually hard-to-surprise Preventers, excluding Alexi, gasp in surprise. It was one of the wrist devices that had been causing so much trouble!

"Pretty looking toy, da? This thing can fire off nasty shock wave at long range, or fry your brains up close. Maybe I use this on mouthy mother in-law, yes?" Alexi let loose a full-on belly laugh, startling every passer-by on the street. Wu fei wished he was somewhere else, and Sally couldn't help but giggle. Alexi realized what he looked like and promptly shut up and coughed, clearing his throat. "AHEM! Anyways, Mr. Tong always meets with his buyer a few minutes after he opens shop, and boy what a buyer! People say he is man wearing all black, and that is all they are willing to say; scared like rabbit in headlight. Surveillance personnel say suspect is very tall. Man is like giant; over seven feet tall, very close to eight, and every step sounds like he weights a ton or more". He showed them another photo. Wu fei regarded it coolly, though sternly, sighing deeply under his breath. Sally responded very differently; She visibly paled and couldn't help but gasp out loud and whisper, "Good God!"

The reason for the hushed outburst was the sinister figure shown in the photo. It was perfectly focused, and seemed to make the subject even more wickedly. In the photo was shown a huge, almost gigantic figure standing in front of Tong's shop. The picture had been taken from down a side alley, at fifty yards. The picture showed the five-foot eight-inch Lee Shin Tong craning his neck to talk to a very tall customer. The stall canopy gave at least two feet of headroom for Tong to walk around, but the customer towered over it by at least a foot!

He was wearing a very long, flowing but heavy black trench coat with several breast pockets, almost like a military issue flak jacket, with just as many buckles and hasps, with wide shoulder embellishments. Heavy brass buttons adorned the coats front, but were left undone. The giant wore a tailored black vest and navy blue high-collared dress shirt with black bow tie. Black tuxedo pants and heavy looking zipper up steel-toed dress boots, along with a wide brimmed hat and cuffed white gloves finished off the ensemble.

It wasn't his outfit that frightened Sally, or his incredible size, though. It was his face. A close-up picture of a horrible visage that made Alexi respond "Boshe moi!" The face of the modern day goliath was like a skull; his skin was bone white, his sunken eyes surrounded and lidded by black flesh in the sockets. His cheeks were almost none existent, the bones of the skull underneath the tight, thin flesh perfectly mirrored. If not for the skin covering his teeth, what passed for this guy's lips, you would have sworn this guy's head actually was a skull if he had closed his eyes, which looked more like polished pearls than actual eyes. There were several close up photos of the suspect ghoulish face. Wu fei knew make-up when he saw it, but unfortunately, this wasn't make-up; this was real.

He asked Alexi if this guy really was Tong's contact. "Da, this is Tong's contact. He always give Tong a suit case with the smaller devices inside, and for the larger items, he provides information about pick up location, contact information, specifics about the item, so on and so forth. Reason we have hand device is so that if things get nasty, we can respond in kind if big man using hand device of his own". Wu fei didn't like the bit about somebody like this having a hand device that could fire off shock waves or barbeque your nervous system. This giant ghoul looked like he didn't need it. In fact, he looked like he'd only go down if you blasted his with a heavy-duty particle beam cannon.

As he continued to contemplate having to deal with somebody as big as the demonic looking fellow in the surveillance photos, Alexi tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Wu fei looked up to the big Russian for the reason, to which Alexi answered by pointing forward. Wu fei and Sally both turned forward- and froze. They had found Tong's shop, but what they also found was the menacing giant talking to Tong. The huge buyer was sitting cross-legged in front of Tong's shop, every passer-by going far and wide to avoid coming close to the menacing form. Tong didn't look one bit frightened of the giant, and in fact, looked like he was talking to an old friend.

The group split up discreetly, each going a different direction, but all with the intent of moving closer. Wu fei had slide the rather comfortable hand device on, adjusting it, getting used to the metal brace piece on the palm that kept him from completely closing his hand. He read a report that Lady Une had passed onto him and Sally before they had left for Kuala Lumpur. The report stated that the device responded to sheer will power; in other words, just think 'shockwave' or 'neural disrupter' and you get the desired effect.

Wu fei had taken the direct approach and kept walking straight toward them, but veered to the left before they saw him. He was able to move to about three stalls away from Tong and his contact, Sally was opposite them, pretending to be browsing, and Alexi had taken up position two stalls down from Sally. The two suspects were engaged in business, whom was whispering quietly. Well, Tong was whispering quietly, the big guy was speaking in a voice that was more a rumbling low growl than a whisper.

"My sincere thanks, my big friend for the beautiful merchandise. My buyers are suitable impressed. Fighter jets that look more like birds of prey that defy the modern laws of physics, energy weapons shaped like traditional Egyptian fighting staffs, side-arms that can either stun, kill, or even disintegrate depending on however many times you fire the things, those wonderful hand devices; a popular item, I must say, the cargo ships, and that fancy bomber you sold me just yesterday. My buyers love each and every item you've provided for me. I must ask: where DO you acquire all these wonderful toys?"

The ghoulish giant smiled a devilish grin full of thick sharp teeth and growled lowly, "**A trade secret my friend. What I can say is that my employer has his ways. What I can say is thank you for the information on the mobile suit storage and decommissioning facilities. My 'associates' found it easy to penetrate the defenses and acquire what we sought. Your former occupation can be thanked for that, I suppose". **

Tong scowled at the mention of his 'former occupation', that being a Preventer. He had sacrificed friends, family, a normal job, and for what? A shiny medal on his chest and a handshake? That job had cost him too much, and now it was payback time. For five years, various Para-military groups had employed him, providing them information on mobile suit development, new technologies, new models, revisions on old ideas, whatever was asked for. He never had to worry about paying bills on time, or paying for his children's education, for food to put on the table, nothing.

That all changed when he joined the Preventers. He had used his position as an information courier to gather incriminating evidence against the very people he was working for. He could save up enough to retire a wealthy, happy man, put his old employers in jail, and do his job all at the same time. Lady Une had different ideas. A Preventer team smashed their way into his home when he had lived in Hong Kong, murdered his family of two daughters, his previous wife, and his parents on both sides of the family, plus cost his eye.

The Preventer agents had been 'informed' that all parties were 'armed and dangerous'. A filthy lie used to justify murdering children and defenseless old people. The Preventers found the evidence and put it to good use, arrested, charged and convicted his former employers, but had also put him on trial for his dubious past. Lady Une had intervened on his behalf and got him acquitted, arguing that the information couriering was simply a method for evidence gathering. She was successful to say the least. Tong, with bitter tears in his eyes, had asked her why, and she said, simply, "Because I'm sorry for what we took from you". Lee Shin Tong had to forcibly pulled from her, and restrained, in fear that he may try and strangle her again.

She ordered him released, stating that he had every right to try and get revenge for what the Preventers had taken from him. Lee simply walked away. Tears streaming down his face, with a snarl on his face that would prompt somebody to call a mental institution, he stormed out of Preventer headquarters, cursing, swearing, and spitting on everyone and thing that had anything to do with the Preventers. All his money had been seized, all his possessions gone, severance pay terminated. He was broke and out of a job. That was until he met the skull-faced giant in a seedy bar that Lee went to so he could drown himself in liquor.

The beast of a man had given his a job offer, and Lee had leapt at the opportunity. Quite simply, it was payback time. The bone-faced partner of his, who called himself Tor'gan, had smiled that evil smile of his and took Lee's small hand in his huge bear paw of a hand, and growled happily, "**Welcome** **the future, Lee Shin Tong". **Lee was just about to ask his huge partner in crime what he meant by that when he noticed a young Chinese boy, no more than fifteen or sixteen discreetly listening in on them, from just past Tor'gan's tree-trunk right arm, pretending to be paying attention to the various wares being sold from the stalls that lined the street. Lee concentrated for a moment, triggering a digital link system that he had implanted. It allowed him to converse with people similarly implanted using a digital transmission device in his faceplate. Tor'gan had a similar, though more sophisticated implant that allowed him to receive such messages. The message appeared as though floating in front of the recipients eyes.

Hey, Tor'gan? We have uninvited guests about. One right behind you. Any more?

**Yes, as a matter of fact. A Large man on the other side of the street, and one more, a woman, to your right**

What do we do?

**What do we do? That is a simple query. We deal with them, of course. Permanently deal with them**

**Author's Notes: **Man, what a long chapter! I thought I was going to have an aneurysm! Anyway, Things are about to get hot and heavy, and a mystery almost three hundred year old will be put to the forefront. The Gundam pilots, their friends, their whole world will never be the same again!


	4. Nobody Saw This COming!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or Stargate-SG1, but if I did, I'd be sitting pretty, believe you me! Anyway, Let us continue with "Nobody Saw This Coming!" (The first part of the chapter takes place in SG-1's continuum

Date: December 1st, 2005

Location: Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

Time: 20:00 Hours

Place: Brigadier General O'Neill's Office

General O'Neill had actually been having a good day so far. The Replicators had actually been given a serious and well-deserved smack down (hopefully permanently), Daniel had been returned, and no worse for wear, though without any shred of clothing to speak of, and Anubis had been truly put down this time (also, hopefully on a permanent basis). During Daniel's absence, the Replicators had been defeated using the Ancient weapon found on the world of Ta'kara. The Jaffa resistance had taken the holy city of Ta'kara, where the first implantation of a Goa'uld into a Jaffa had occurred, thus beginning their enslavement to the Goa'uld. Jack O'Neill had sung their praises (so to speak) when they finally achieved their freedom. By taking Ta'kara, the Jaffa resistance proved that the Goa'uld were not the all-powerful gods as they claimed to be, and had new converts joining their cause practically everyday.

The Ancient weapon had been adapted to work with the Stargate system. Lt. Colonel Carter, her father Jacob Carter (host to the Tok'ra symbiote Sel'mac), and of all people, the system lord Ba'al, had somehow managed to reprogram the weapons frequency so it only wipe out Replicators, as well as program the Stargate on Ta'kara to dial each and every other gate in the entire system all at once. To put it simply, the Replicators had nowhere to hide. The tiny blocks that made up each unit were fried like the proverbial shrimp on the Barbie.

They still had no idea what had happened to Anubis though. He was thought good and gone when he taken control of Russian Colonel Dimitri Karpov and walked right through the Stargate to the ice world of KS7-535, after some quick reprogramming from Carter. He had actually come back for a bit. There was a rumor that he had actually left the galaxy for a couple hours, but had come back. Thing is, as general O'Neill would put it, he had left in a "big honkin' mother ship", but came back in an itsy bitsy cargo ship, though this one was a slight bit longer and had a more dagger shape to it. Actually, it was more like a personal fighter than a cargo ship.

He had flown straight toward Ba'al's home world, landing in a rugged forest outside of Ba'al's capital, being escorted by Kull warriors. He had been really concerned about something that he had brought back with him from wherever the hell he had been, and had it taken deep into the forest, to a secluded lab hidden underground, accessible only through transport rings that were guarded around the clock by several dozen Kulls. What he had, no one knew, but never investigated as he went on to retake Ta'kara and almost succeeded in wiping out life as it was in the galaxy.

He was just about to pull off a major victory. He had retaken the weapon on Ta'kara and was literally two seconds from pushing the button when he just disappeared, host and all. His super soldiers were left leaderless and incapable of functioning properly. They were quickly defeated. The thing that stands out even more than Anubis' odd and mystifying defeat, was where he had gone for those several hours when he had left in his mother ship, and why he had returned in only a small personal craft. Whatever the reason, Jack was just glad that ol' dog-breath was finally gone; every last bit of him.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had no idea how completely wrong he was.

Date: March 15th, AC 197

Location: Ganymede, Moon of Jupiter

Time: 14: 30 hours PM, Earth standard time

Place: Goa'uld Covert Operations Facility, codename: Tantalus

Anubis walked the halls of the recently completed Tantalus facility. The facility was a testament to Goa'uld technology and design. Unlike the traditional hexagonal hallways of Goa'uld palaces and larger space-faring vessels, these hallways were octagonal, made of polished, incredibly resilient super alloys. The ceilings were over twenty meters high, and bright blue lighting strips illuminated the halls from all the wall and ceiling panels. Hexagonal holographic computer terminals further illuminated the hallway, each on the sized of a Pel'tacs main view screen. As with normal Goa'uld design, gold and blue were the theme colors.

There were raised bulkheads that came out of the floor that stretched the width of the hall, ran up the walls and connected at the top of the ceiling, acting like a persons ribs, in what appeared at first glance to be dome-shaped lighting fixtures that were covered in small blue crystals. These were in fact security devices. They fired a barrage of pinpoint plasma bursts at whatever intruder that came close.

Anubis had personally designed those little weapons for security, to supplement the Kulls. Malachi was actually developing robotic security guards to replace the Kulls. While the Kulls were powerful, they were vulnerable to the neutralizer weapons designed to negate the life-giving energies used to animate them; the one thing their energy absorbing body armor couldn't protect them from. Malachi had also been able to rediscover the dimensional drive technology that had brought them to this realm. With the data on the machines the Tau'ri called "mobile suits" and all related technologies, Anubis would be able to produce an army unlike anything the galaxy, nay, the universe, had ever seen before. He would annihilate his enemies, and then he wipe clean the galactic slate, and create life anew, in his own grand image. It pleased him greatly that Malachi had performed so well. It was unfortunate that when he returned to their home reality that his usefulness would be concluded. The Goa'uld as they were would be obsolete in the new order; Anubis' new order. Anubis would give Malachi a quick but glorious end, an end befitting such a unique and loyal being.

Malachi had given him a great gift: a personal craft possessing dimensional drives with temporal enhancements that would not only take him back to his home reality, but also back to the past. The co-ordinates were set. He would appear near the Forge of The Gods and later teach Ba'al a lesson in loyalty, a harsh, final lesson. He would use the mobile suit data if the Ancient device he had discovered hidden within the holy city of Ta'kara for some reason proved unreliable. Anubis chuckled at the idea of Ba'al being crushed under the giant alloy heel of one of those great machines. He smiled a wicked smile, the teeth of his new host gleaming perfectly white, though they wouldn't for long.

He had given his super host to Malachi as a kind of 'going away' present. Malachi had developed a device that allowed him and Anubis to switch bodies. Malachi would use the super host to pose as this 'Damien Jekyll' character that Malachi had concocted. Anubis needed no such machine to switch bodies, but Malachi was not an ascended being, so he required assistance in that apartment. The 'Damien Jekyll' body was more of Malachi's taste, anyway. Anubis would never be able to stand all of the showing off and grandstanding that Malachi had a strange affliction for. Besides, Malachi loved to 'entertain' the women he courted, and required a suitable form. He would at least have some happy memories to carry with him into oblivion.

Anubis entered the surprising small hanger bay where his new ship was being kept. His reflection flowed along the rust colored walls as he walked toward his ship. It stood out sharply, its mother-of-pearl colored hull gleamed brightly in the hanger light. He saw several robotic arms putting final touches on his ship, his insignia brandishing the rear fuselage of the dagger blade shaded ship. He chuckled darkly as the robotic landing clamps released from the vessel with a sharp hiss, the cockpit sliding open silently. He hopped into the one-person craft and took firm hold of the controls. He started the engine, vibrations rattling his bones rather nicely. He activated main propulsion and slid out of the small hanger into open space and away from the Tantalus facility.

He needed no army, no troops, as long as he was not tied down to mortal flesh. He could always acquire a new body when the current host was exhausted. He looked into a monitor to the left of his head, watching the Tantalus facility fall away in a blur. He was truly in awe of the huge facility. In size, it could have been compared to a commercial airliner assembly plant, at the start at least. For over three hundred years, Malachi and he had walked among human kind, working for various high technology companies, trying to develop the means to get back to their home reality. They secretly used resources they gathered to create hidden labs where they could develop what they needed without having prying eyes peering over their shoulders. It took back-alley bartering, shadow meetings, false identities, blood, sweat, tears, and a sickening amount of patience and tolerance, but they eventually got it done.

The facility had been conceived as a means to an end. That end was the repair of their damaged ha'tac. At first, Malachi had used greedy and opportunistic scientists, talented maverick engineers and low-paid, family supporting laborers of every field, some actually taken to the ha'tac itself using one of several cargo ships to work on several vital tasks at once. These tasks were the reverse engineering and rebuilding of the manufacturing systems and the shields. Anubis had wondered why these particular systems, and not the hyper drive and dimensional drives, but he had great faith in Malachi's talents.

They did some studying into Tau'ri culture, and realized that they were going to need money to obtain the resources necessary for the work ahead. Anubis had thought of tapping into the computer systems of various world financial institutions to acquire the funds, and Malachi was eager to test his skills against the defenses put in place to protect the financial institutions of Earth. It was a poor attempt at humor for Malachi. It took him all of five minutes to break the security and encryption codes, change certain passwords and create what he called 'shadow accounts'; these were self-relocating bank accounts. They transferred to different banks by using artificially intelligent computer programs hidden deep within the banks own computer systems, the A.I. programs creating multiple copies before each transfer, which would mask the transfer and erase all records of the account ever being there in the first place, as well as any money transfers into the account.

To further their plans, they decided that since that the completely burnt out drives, shields and manufacturing systems couldn't be repaired, but were replaceable, they needed to create the actual replacement parts. They lacked the facilities on board ship, and Malachi's lab had been extensively ransacked and destroyed by the saboteurs. They gloomily realized that they were going to have to reverse engineer practically everything that had to fixed or replaced; An impossible task if not for Malachi's quick thinking; he did have one invention that was still usable, which was his Kull manufacturing machine.

Malachi and Ma'jel worked long and hard to make as many Kull as possible, a total of over five hundred, and gave each and everyone intelligence on par with Malachi himself, but they lacked motivation, and practically every other kind of personality trait. Once again, Malachi saved the day. He told Anubis that the transporter system was still operating at peak efficiency. They also had working personal cloaking devices, designed to either make a person invisible, or mask the individuals' true appearance using holographic imaging. Anubis broke out into hysterical laughter as he deduced Malachi's plan. Each Kull would be fitted with a cloaking device that would allow them to impersonate any person they chose. Malachi and Ma'jel scanned Earth's 'internet' for weeks, also scanning the computer databases of large multi-national research & development companies and scientific institutions, trying to find suitable candidates for 'substitution'. After the candidates were picked, they were targeted and transported up to the ship while they slept and their brain wave patterns, their very memories were copied and imprinted unto the 'Kull clones' as they became referred to. The Kull clones were, at least in regards to personality, perfect replicas of the people they were replacing. Even the families of people being substituted could not tell the difference.

Sometimes, instead of substituting a Kull clone for a real person, a truly unique identity was created, and copied personality traits were basically mixed and matched to produce unique individuals, all one hundred percent loyal to Anubis and Malachi who could communicate with and control them through long range transceiver implants in their brains. They choose scientists, theorists, chemists, mechanics, whoever they believed could be of use. Their agents were placed at high levels of government, namely military defense and black ops R&D projects, head positions of scientific research institutes and organizations like NASA and MIT, even high ranking officials that sat on the board of directors for many large multi-national companies dealing in technological products, like Microsoft, Apple, Sony, Mitsubishi, and wherever else they could think to place an operative.

Malachi decided to get personally involved with the operation and put forth the idea that he and Lord Anubis become active members in the work force that they could directly oversee all of the research projects they had infiltrated. Anubis flatly renounced the idea, saying it was beneath him to stoop to the level of a lowly worker, but also said that Malachi could proceed on his own if he wished.

Thanks to all of his operatives, whatever research and discoveries made were copied and made to vanish, all of it being brought to secret labs that his Kull-clone workforce had built for him, each and every one disguised as dummy companies. When he actively took part in a research project that suited him, he created a completely new identity for himself. When he had finished whatever work he set out to do, he would copy all of the research material and destroy all of the original material, keeping the copies for himself, and also stole the equipment used as an added bonus. He was able to do the research himself, and much more quickly. He created several dummy companies, and over the decades, shared but a scrapping of his findings with the world. He eventually took all of his companies and merged them into what was now Gold International. Even with all of the resources that he had accumulated, he still needed more workers, and humanity itself was the unwitting supplier of a massive workforce that suited their needs perfectly.

He used greedy and opportunistic glory seekers, Noble prize-winning scientists, and family men, even hotheaded mavericks, whoever were willing to work for him, on his terms. He made them all sign non-disclosure papers, and introduced them to his world, transporting them via cargo ships and troop transports equipped with stealth cloaks. Though he had to do some heavy-duty spin doctoring to keep them from panicking on him and doing something idiotic.

He claimed that the extra terrestrial vessel they were going to be working on had been discovered in the final days of the second Iraqi war, hidden behind the moon, and when space exploration reached its peek, it became easily accessible and was promptly moved to one of Jupiter's moons, Ganymede, and kept quite by the once separate governments of the world. They didn't believe a word of it at first, but when they saw the thirty-mile wide, octagonal disk shaped vessel, they quickly got on board, so to speak.

It took almost three hundred years to get off the ground, so to speak, finally build Tantalus and finish it, and for the last ninety or so years, they've been repairing the ship, taking out the destroyed systems, and replacing them with updated, improved versions of the original systems. Malachi's role as "Damien Jekyll' proved to be most rewarding, indeed. Tantalus spanned outward over three hundred and seventy miles of Ganymede's inhospitable surface, providing the perfect place to land, dock, and begin repairs and upgrades to the ha'tac, one upgrade being that the shield generators could double as projected manufacturing beam devices that would allow them to build whatever they could conceive of, no matter the size, as long as there was an adequate supply of power; it was something they had an abundance of.

As Anubis flew away from the city-sized facility, he activated the dimensional drives and plotted a course back to his territory in his home reality. As the dimensional window burst open in front of his vessel, and was drawn quickly in, disappearing completely from the dimension he had just left, he smirked at the thought of the secret package that was kept in the small storage unit behind his pilot seat. He would create an army the likes of which his realm had never seen, and he would finally reign supreme.

Date: March 15th, AC 197

Location: Earth Sphere Unified Nation Headquarters, North America

Time: 7: 30 AM, Pacific Standard Time

Place: Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian's Office

Relena Darlian had come into work early to get a jump-start on the days activities associated with being part of the E.S.U.N. Despite being no more than sixteen years old, she had quickly risen to the ranks of Vice-Foreign Minister, acting as peacemaker and negotiator between earth and the many space colonies that comprised the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Where once Earth, being made up of hundreds of separate countries, and the colonies were separate entities, Relena, who was at one time a queen, at first in earnest and later in name only, had taken it upon herself to liquidate all forms of political and territorial boundaries and borders, taking all the individual countries and all related political bodies and formed what became known as the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. This new nation included the orbiting colonies as members.

To say that this idea was radical was a gross understatement. To say that this idea was met with some resistance was also a particularly gross understatement. Initially, the idea of abolishing borders and individual nations had been met with denial, anger, and a lot of resentment. This resentment and anger built up until colony citizens hostile toward this fledgling nation formed a terrorist organization calling themselves White Fang declared war on the people of Earth. None other than the infamous Milliardo Peacecraft had commanded them; a former prince of the vanquished Sanq Kingdom, Milliardo Peacecraft had changed his name to Zechs Marquise, who became an ace mobile suit pilot for an organization called Order of The Zodiac (an abbreviation is OZ). The Organization known as OZ became quite feared, especially with the fabled "Lightning Baron" Zechs Marquise leading their troops into battle.

To make a long story short Milliardo Peacecraft emerged from the shadow of his false self and led White Fang against Earth, in command of a huge battle station called Libra. The legendary Gundam pilots took it upon themselves to stop White Fang and its charismatic leader, but were soon faced with a battle on two fronts, the second being the fully mobilized forces of OZ, lead by equally charismatic, brilliant, and chivalrous military genius Treize Kushrenada. Pulling off what could only be described as a miracle, the Gundams and their pilots pulled it off. They beat both White Fang and OZ, already having earned much fame, whether good or bad throughout the solar system, and quickly became full-blown legends, border lining on mythic status.

There was a legend, more like a rumor that Treize had engineered the entire Eve War to put an end to war for good; peace through war. In fact he did exactly that; engineered the whole war to be as horrible as possible so that the idea of continuing with war would be left in the far and happily forgotten past. It worked flawlessly. Well, up to a point. The biological daughter of Treize Kushrenada, one Mariemaia Barton, had been used, as a pawn by her scheming grandfather Dekim Barton to instigate what became known as the 'Barton Rebellion'. Fortunately, the fabled Gundams and their pilots came to the rescue once again. After the Barton Rebellion, the pilots self-detonated their Gundams, so that people wouldn't have to fear them in the new age of peace.

Relena had been doing up a progress report for the E.S.U.N. president, a Stuart Parnell, on the status of the Mars Terra-forming project. Her brother was overseeing the project, along with Lucrezia Noin, his long time friend and confidant (and perhaps more). He had e-mailed her a video message last week, telling her how things were going great, and that he and Lucrezia were now engaged. When he had spoken, it had been to deliver happy news, but the tone and impression with which he delivered it was most definitely not happy at all. He had left an attachment with the message, but you needed a pass code to open it. Relena thought it was all some strange attempt at humor, but knowing her brother as she did, it was probably serious.

After she had came in this morning, she found a piece of paper with a series of numbers and the words 'to crack the code' in eloquent handwriting on her desk. She had opened her brother's e-mail and looked closely at the attachment. When the pass code window popped up, she typed it in, and hit 'enter'.

She was now waiting for a second video to load and play, the progress report forgotten, as she had received a rather disturbing piece of mail from an anonymous source yesterday evening before she had left the office. It was a letter from a Damien Jekyll, chairman and CEO of Gold International, asking her to join him on the 'Peacemillion II', an experimental space craft that had been jointly developed by Jekyll's company and the man known only as Howard, the man who built the Tallgeese, the first fully functional mobile suit. The letter also said that her brother's e-mail was quite the 'eye opener'. Ever since she had read that last line, she had become very anxious. She had very good reason to be.

The video had finally finished loading, and the face of her brother popped onto the screen, a thoughtful scowl on his face, and a sense of warning in his voice, though it remained calm and collected as he always was. Her brother addressed her.

"Hello little sister. I am truly sorry for causing you to worry about me, but I guess that's just what siblings do, there's just no getting around it. During my time here on Mars, I discovered something truly incredible", he paused for a moment to chuckle, "No, it's not that the 'Face of Mars' is actually real, it's that there is something strange going on. These strange goings on are happening on Jupiter's largest moon, Ganymede. The new observatory that was recently set up by Gold International", Relena gasped lightly at the name, "found something truly incredible. Gah! I guess I'm babbling. I have never seen anything like it, Relena, and trust me, when you see the next part of this video, you won't believe it either!"

The video showed Zechs getting up from a sitting position and walk off camera. The picture began to rotate as he changed the angle of the picture. It showed a large plasma computer screen, displaying a view of a desolate moon, most definitely Ganymede. She wondered what was so amazing when Zechs walked up to the computer, moved the mouse about a bit, keyed some commands and said with no room for argument, "Look at this!" The screen showed an area over Ganymede being highlighted and then viewed through a close up. There were several strange, vague shapes scattered through out the blurry image. The image was then digitally enhanced.

"Oh my God!" The clarified image showed a horde of triangularly shaped, ornately decorated vessels, unlike anything Relena had ever seen, heading toward a huge gleaming black mass, almost like a metallic cancerous growth, on the surface of the moon, being escorted by even stranger crescent shaped ships that looked like swooping birds of prey, possibly some kind of fighter escort. But whose fighters were they, and where had they come from, and what were they doing on Ganymede? These questions and more raced through Relena's head, even as Zechs began speaking again. "Listen to me, Relena, whoever, or _whatever _is behind those ships, they can't be up to any good. Show this to Lady Une, and no one else. Someone may be watching. Keep safe little sister", and with more urgency than before, "keep safe and watch your back!"

The image blinked out, leaving Relena with many questions, and a heart worried over her platinum haired, stoic brother. She gathered up her things, transfer the e-mail and related attachments to CD, and shot out the door, leaving papers and unfinished work to gather dust. Two people, well one person and something not really human noticed her departure. The person was the night security guard, who was just getting ready to go home for the day. He always was amazed at how much energy that young lady had. As he walked down the hall, the second observer, who had clinging to Relena's window like a spider, invisible to the human eye, became visible and pushed off the window. For the few seconds that it hung in mid-air, the solid black of its body armor gleamed in the early morning light, just before it disappeared in a flash of white light.

Wu fei was coming up from behind the huge monster that was visiting Tong, but got a bad feeling all of a sudden when they stopped talking to each other and just gave each other know looks. Knowing looks? Damn it! "Sally! Alexi! Watch out! They know!" Tong leaped over the counter, just as his contact zipped to his feet, his sheer speed bellying his size. The skull-faced dealer somersaulted over Tong and landed not two feet from Sally and shoved her- clear across the street, right into Alexi, who caught her in his thickly muscled arms. She had the wind knocked out of her, and quickly began to recover. Wu fei was about to punch Tong's lights out when a white-hot laser beam lanced out from Tong's prosthetic eye, just barely missing his right ear. Wu fei dove left and rolled into a crouch. Tong looked absolutely furious all of a sudden, as though he had met Wu fei somewhere before, and that meeting had a very poor outcome.

"Hey! Chang! Remember me? I know who you are Preventer Wu fei Chang! The Preventers ruined my life once; I won't let it happen again! Now die, you little shit!" This time, the beam was even more forceful than before. Where before it had been a tight focused pinpoint beam, now it was a stream of concentrated hellfire. The first shot had panicked all of the by-standers into running clear or ducking for cover. 'Not a bad idea', Wu fei mused darkly as Tong snarled angrily, firing again. Wu fei saw Sally out of the corner of his eye. He also caught a glimpse of polished gunmetal. Sally would have no trouble taking Tong down, as long as he kept focused on Wu fei, who was ducking, weaving, and leaping about, trying to keep his hide from being flash-fried.

Tong never saw the gun aimed at his head, or Sally take steady and precise aim. She fired the gun, right on target, but instead of Tong's head exploding in brain bit, blood, bone, and electronics, the bullet bounced off of an energy barrier that had previously been invisible. The barrier shimmered gold, and Tong looked fit to kill, and had every intention of doing just that.

"Filthy Preventer whore! Who do you think your dealing with? Some rank amateur! Bitch! A micro shield generator was installed into my prosthetics the day I began working for my new employer! You can't hurt me! No body can!" Tong's accented voice was already kind of feminine, and now it was starting to turn into a horrid, piercing shriek of rage.

Wu fei couldn't believe it. Tong had some kind of defense shield built right into his artificial eye? That's crazy! The thing should be heating up enough to melt what's left of the man's face clean off his skull! Where were the projector units? How small was it? Where's he hiding it? It should be large enough to seen from halfway down the street! As Wu fei tried to figure out the how's and why's, Tong kept blasting away, blowing stalls, straggling people, anything in sight, to pieces. Wu fei hated weak people like Tong. He couldn't hit Wu fei, so he took it out on somebody who couldn't dodge. Bastard! Not only that, but he hid behind a fancy shield generator and that damned laser eye!

The same could not be said for the skull-faced giant. Sally was unloading round after round into him, but he didn't go down, or even slow down for that matter. Wu fei noticed something odd after he flipped over a coffee table arranged near one of the stalls. The giants' blood was a glossy, almost shiny bright purple color! This guy wasn't even human! This just kept getting weirder and weirder! Alexi had drawn an automatic pistol from under his vest and began to unload the entire clip into the giant. Even that wasn't slowing him down. Wu fei was coming up blank on options, until he remembered that he was wearing one of those wrist devices. He thrust his arm out and concentrated; hard. The device fired off a powerful shock wave just like Alexi had described, which threw Tong to the ground rather hard. The giant hadn't dropped, but did stumble a bit. Wu fei fired a second time. Close, but he was still standing. Third times a charm; he fired the weapon at the giants head, which was snapped back with terrific force.

Wu fei thought the fight was done, when all of a sudden, an equally huge figure in perfectly black body armor, with design aspects that looked like they were lifted straight from Gundam Death Scythe's armor, exploded from within Tong's shop, sending splinters everywhere. The second giant caught the first and helped him to his feet, which were rather firmly planted now, while at the same time raised his arm and began rapidly firing concentrated pulses of wicked energy from a rather compact looking weapon mounted on one of the heavy metal gauntlets he was wearing. The first Giant grabbed his hat and whispered something to the second giant, tapped the lens of the watch he was wearing underneath the cuff of his glove, and then all of a sudden, disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Wu fei cursed loudly at the surreal vanishing act the first giant had just pulled off, and began firing off shock wave after shock wave at the second giant. Where the first one was knocked down after several tries, the second giant, who was wearing a very intimidating high-tech armored suit, wasn't even fazed by the weapon at all. The only effect produced was rippling electrical waves across the surface of the armor, which seemed to be absorbed by the armor itself.

'Personal shield generators and particle weapons, energy absorbing body armor, and two giant bad guys that could probably go head to head with a tank, not to mention a cyborg with a laser weapon prosthetic eye! What next?' Wu fei thought angrily, 'One thing is for sure………nobody saw this coming!'

**Author's Notes: **Damn! The action is heating up, and mysteries and surprises abound, not to mention bad blood! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review!


	5. The New War

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Stargate SG – 1 or Gundam Wing, so you no sue!

Date: March 15th, AC 197

Location: Chow Kit Street, Kuala Lumpur, former country of Malaysia

Time: 3: 35 PM, local time

Place: Outside of Lee Shin Tong's shop

Sally Poe was not having a great day. She had meant for herself and Wu Fei to catch that Lee Tong guy and bring him in, no fuss, and no muss. Unfortunately, things did not go anywhere near to plan, as she, Wu Fei, and the Russian Preventer Alexi Vorikoff were now fighting for their lives against a souped-up nine-foot Deathscythe knock-off with a bad attitude and weaponry to match, not to mention the lunatic with the laser eye. Every time they try to get a shot off, the giant whips around so fast you'd think he was going to throw a disk or something along those lines, and fire off a small volley of shots. Instead of one weapon per gauntlet, this creep had seven per gauntlet! He had only been using one weapon each.

He started using the extra firepower after stopping for a few seconds, as though listening to someone speak, with little blinking lights above the left eyepiece of his helmet flickering quickly. Sally guessed that whoever was in charge told the big guy to speed things up, and guess how he sped things up? By firing off a whole damn arsenal at them, that's how! She was thoroughly pissed off, but no matter what they shot the huge armored goon with, it never made him so much as twitch! When Wu Fei had tried to use the protective shield feature of the hand device so he could get in close, the giant fired off something akin to an EMP pulse and fried the shield generator, but not anything else. Wu Fei had made snorted a sarcastic comment about the walking tank being oh so generous, before having to duck for cover.

Sally at first thought they were dealing with some kind of robot. That idea was proven false when they heard the huge figure fire off a sneeze worthy of a wind-tunnel air jet. She heard it mumble in some strange language, mightily inhale through its nose (if it actually had one at all), and then she herself ducked for cover as it began its assault anew. It was actually a really big person, or somebody in a large robotic exo-skeleton. Either way, he was proving to be a major pain. No matter what they threw at it, the armor either absorbed energy being used against it, or simply repelled any other kind of assault.

Wu Fei had actually managed to get to Alexi, and the two of them began firing shockwaves and armor piercing bullets at the things head. Alexi tossed a grenade at the giants helmet, hoping to blow its head off, or, this guys armor not withstanding, be able to disorientate him enough to get away. The grenade exploded in a brilliant fireball, point blank to the helmeted face of their attacker. Wu Fei and Alexi were about to smile in triumph when their assailant walked out of the fireball like a devil walking out of the inferno's of Hell, and looked right at home as well.

"Oh, come on! What does it take to crack that goddamn armor and kill this guy!" Wu Fei looked ready to tear out his tightly tied hair, and Alexi looked equally pissed off. Sally stared at the demonically armored foe with an analytical eye. She took in every detail, every odd design feature; she looked at the helmet, working her way down. It had five long, elegant horns spread out from the face, arranged around it. The face reminded her of some kind of insect. Two tiny blue-white pinpricks of light shone from the two large, angular eyepieces. The neck was made of many tiny, intricately design plates designed to conform to the shape of the neck and related musculature, almost like a highly decorative exoskeleton.

The torso was armored similarly, with anatomically correct armor plating. The chest was further protected by what looked like robotic bat wings that looked just like the ones that the Gundam Deathscythe had, though wrapping around the shoulders and upper torso, like some strange kind of embellishments. Everything else was likewise designed; sweeping, yet organic curves and sharp edges. It had the feel of the dark Gundam, but given a great deal more flash and decoration. He even had a metal skirt and those nasty pointed boots!

'Whoever you work for big guy, they certainly know like to see they're guys dressed for the occasion!' Sally may be in life or death situation, but that doesn't mean she can't admire a good piece of engineering. She fired at the back of the giants' head, trying to get its attention away from Wu Fei and Alexi. It kept advancing on them, like it didn't even feel the impact. This made Sally fire off some rather harsh explanative at the situation.

Tong was proving to be even more annoying. He was afar more agile than the armored goon, and he had that plasma laser prosthetic eye. Plus he had that shield generator. Sally had just about given up on ever beating either of them, when a small piece of mortar fell on Tong's head, but passed right through his shield like it wasn't even there. Tong staggered in surprise as he whipped around, trying to figure out what had come through his shield and from where.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tong was less than pleased that his 'invulnerable' shield wasn't so invulnerable. The giant stopped shooting and began to speak in a voice that could be described as the literal 'dull roar'. Wu Fei and Alexi had saw the odd spectacle and had stopped for a moment, ever ready to start shooting again should they have to. They were not looking so good. Alexi had several perfect hole shaped burns on his left leg, in his hip and along his arm and shoulder. Wu Fei wasn't exactly fresh and fancies either; his shirt was completely shredded, along with the skin of his back due to flying shrapnel, leaving his back a liquid red and purple mess. Sally just couldn't understand how either man was keeping from screaming their lungs out.

Her heart went out to the young Chinese man. She had discovered that she had a major crush on him, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way about her, though he was too proud to ever admit it. She wondered just how they were going to get out of this horrid mess of a mission when the giant spoke up.

"Tong! Do not let them get close! The shield you are protected by operates proportionate to the amount of kinetic energy used against it. In other words, it won't stop slow moving objects! If they try throwing knives or something else less sophisticated, the shield won't stop it!" 

Tong was positively livid that the giant had actually said that out loud, which caused the overgrown goon to slap his head and curse his own stupidity and big mouth. Every body else was smiling like the cat that ate the proverbial canary. If Tong's shield had a weakness, they could exploit it. Alexi had another grenade in hand, the pin already pulled. He gently tossed it toward the irate former Preventer who was busy cursing on the gigantic armored mutant that had stopped firing so he could explain himself to Tong and calm the man down. Tong was in the middle of giving the huge monster a piece of his mind when his artificial eye slid over in the direction of the traveling grenade. He turned around in mute and stunned surprise, just as the grenade passed through his shield and blew up right in his face.

Tong's harsh scream, a mixture of anger and years worth of emotional pain, along with the physical, tore through the streets of the old Chinatown, echoing for miles. Tong's flaming corpse, or what was left of it, went flying through the window of an apartment building right across the street. Wu Fei smiled darkly, 'one down, one to go'. He turned his attention to the armored monster that was looking in the direction Tong's remains had flown and raised his large gauntlet to his face and spoke in a language similar to Egyptian, though it had distinct differences in the way it sound, but also distinct similarities.

A bright light off to the side caught Wu Fei's attention, and turned just to see the light zip away. It left spots on his retina, but he realized that the light had come from where Tong's body had been deposited. He began to wonder what that was about, when the giant began to speak, addressing him directly.

"Wu Fei Chang! Do not continue to resist! You are clearly outmatched and do not possess them means to incapacitate me! You know that I am not something you can kill with a simple gun! I was designed to be the ultimate soldier, my very genetic code designed from raw amino acids and proteins into a complex combat organism. That is saying nothing about my armor. You have seen but a portion of what it can do! I do not unleash its full abilities because my Master has need for you! Surrender, or your companions will be slaughtered!" 

Wu Fei didn't like being threatened, or weak people like this overgrown freak threatening his friends, but he didn't have a lot of options. He slowly stood straight up, and calmly walked toward the huge menace that was staring at him, ignoring the protests of Alexi and the vehement screams of Sally to come back. He calmly walked toward the huge figure, flexing the fingers of the hand with wrist device. He noticed that a small port on the giants shoulder had slid open, revealing a small tube-shaped device with a jade green lens staring at him like some kind of inhuman eye. The giant spoke again, in that bass rumbling, deep baritone growl.

"A wise decision Wu Fei Chang! Now, remove the hand device and prepare for neural scan and processing. This will take only a moment. Do not attempt to resist or your friends will be terminated!" 

'Terminated? This guy sounds like some b-movie cyborg!' Wu Fei thought sarcastically, fingering the pin of grenade in his pants pocket. He carefully slid a finger into the ring of the pin, and using his other fingers began pushing on the grenade, slowly pulling the pin out, ready to yank it and run for dear life. He took his hand out of his pocket and slid the device off his arm and tossed it at the giants' feet. He carefully slipped his hand back into his pocket and begun again to slowly work the pin out o the grenade. He walked right up to the armored monster, having to crane his neck to look into the covered eyes of the enormous metal demon, seeing no emotion in the tiny blue points of light in the eyepieces.

The giant looked down at Wu Fei, making a noise that could be interpreted as a weird kind of snigger, like he found something amusing. Wu Fei gave the giant the evil eye and a look that said 'I'm not amused!' The huge mutant actually chuckled, and shook his head, then hoisted Wu fei up by his collar and brought him very close to his masked face. He looked at Wu Fei intently, and then turned his attention to Alexi and Sally, the former having to restrain the later who was screaming obscenities at the huge killing machine for putting his hands of Wu Fei.

"Take your goddamn hand off of him right now, your damn bastard! I swear to God, if you touch him, I'll fillet your ass, armor or not!" She was fiercely struggling to get free, but Alexi kept his grip on her. Wu Fe looked over to her and yelled at the top of his lungs, "**WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, BAKA NO ONNA**! **I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU LIFE! NOW WALK AWAY!"**

Sally was taken aback by Wu Fei's outburst, and was ready with one of her own, when her eyes locked with Wu Fei's. He was gesturing to his side, and she saw a grenade in his hand, the pin half-pulled. She realized what he was going to do, and didn't like it one bit. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes as Wu Fei turned back to the Deathscythe wanna-be and smiled a confident smile. The giant tilted his head in curiosity and looked at the young Preventer oddly.

Even as Sally's struggles became even more frantic, Wu Fei thought about her, and felt like a coward for breaking her heart and leaving her like this, but with that port opened in the big goons' armor, it may be their only chance to bring him down. Wu Fei sneered right in the giants armored face and quietly snarled, "Your really stupid you know!" The huge warrior's head jerked back, as though stung, but whipped it around in surprise when Wu Fei jammed the grenade that he had been hiding, minus the pin, right into the open port on the giants armored shoulder. He knew that even if the grenade blast didn't kill him immediately, he'd been dead pretty soon afterward.

The giant thought the same thing, as he whipped his arm out, effectively throwing Wu Fei clear of the blast, and down the entire length of the street. He landed on a pile of rugs that had been piled near a stall at the end of the street, the wind having been rushed from his knocked from his lungs on impact. His head was spinning, and his back was killing him, despite having landed on the rugs, which weren't all that soft after all. 'What the hell just happened!' Wu Fei painfully raised his head to see a humanoid fireball standing in the middle of the street; streams of white extinguisher foam spraying from the shoulders back down onto the figure.

"Oh come on!" Wu fei was beside himself with disbelief at the spectacle. The guy was still standing, even after having a grenade detonate INSIDE his armor. When the dust cleared though, Wu Fei didn't feel so bad. The entire left shoulder assembly was gone, and the wing on that side was damaged. All the armor close to his head had been blown clean off, revealing a dark purple material underneath. The giant was actually staggering a bit, like he was disorientated. 'I certainly hope that disorientated him!' Wu Fei thought bitterly. This guy had gotten on his last raw nerve.

As Wu Fei got to his feet, the menacing giant slapped a switch on his intact shoulder, and suddenly the armor began to peel off of him, opening like some kind of dark, damaged blossom. The metal collar split in front and folded up and away from the body, and the damaged wings spreading wide, the torso and legs splitting open allowing him to simply step out of the damaged battle armor.

When the warrior was clear of the armor, he reached up and lifted the helmet from his head, releasing it with a hiss of compressed air, and tucked it under one huge arm. He looked no worse for wear, despite having a grenade explode right next to his head. He was wearing a deep purple body suit, and was just as big as the first goon, and even had the same skull-like head and face! 'How many of these things are there!' Wu Fei mentally cursed.

"That was very rash, Preventer Chang. Though it was very affective. You managed to divest me of my armor, at the risk of your own life, for the sake of your companions. Truly, my Master chose well when he selected you for his 'project'".

Everybody looked up at that. The Preventers were surprised that this big nightmare actually worked for somebody, but also intrigued by what he said. Wu Fei didn't like the sound of 'project', and had no interest or intention of being a part of it. He suddenly felt ready for another round, when all of a sudden the huge monster sat down on the ground, crossed his legs Indian style and raised his tree trunk arms in a sign of surrender. 'Now that was unexpected!' As Wu Fei stood straight and began walking toward the oddly behaving being sitting on the ground, He saw Sally walk right up to it and point her gun right at his head.

"What do you think we are? Stupid!" She screamed at his hideous face. She shoved her gun against it forehead, trying to get a reaction out of it. It simply looked at her, as though trying to understand why she was so angry when the enemy, namely himself, had surrendered. It stared at her with those milky, glazed over, but very much focused eyes, and sighed deeply. It looked at her with what could only be described as an apologetic expression looked right into her eyes.

"I am sorry for causing you so much distress. I was just doing what I was created to do. Your young friend has beaten me, and he is undamaged. I cannot escape. My armors' teleporter was destroyed by Mister Chang's bold attack. You still have several explosive devices remaining, so killing me wouldn't be so difficult, and besides, I did surrender. So stop pointing that silly toy at my head. I'd just shrug it off and break your neck, anyway".

Wu Fei walked up to Sally and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was going to try to keep her from doing something rash, but soon found himself trying to pry her off of him as she tackled him in a bear hug worthy of an actual bear, almost knocking him down to the ground. As Sally aggressively snuggled into her man, Alexi calmly, but cautiously hobbled up to the huge mutant, pointing a shotgun at his bony face, and calmly spoke, "Okay comrade. You will behave, da?" The skull faced super soldier simply nodded. Alexi continued to point the shotgun with his good arm, and noticed that the creep was eyeing his arm rather intently. He asked, "What are you looking at my arm for?"

"There is a medical kit in my armor which may be of assistance to you. May I retrieve it for you?" Alexi pointed his shotgun at the skull-faced giant with obvious intent, Sally doing the same with her pistol, as Alexi sternly instructed, "Alright, but carefully". The huge figure steadily got to his feet, and slowly walked over to his armor. He tapped several symbols on the right hip, which caused a hidden compartment to open in the calf of the left boot. He carefully reached into the compartment and withdrew an aged brass cylinder. He was about to open it, when Sally tried to grab it from him, but he held it out of reach. "Not very trusting, are you? I am trying to help your friend, so do not interfere please". Sally snarled at the aloof mutants attitude, but Wu Fei spoke up, "Will you give it a rest already?"

Sally looked hurt that he said that, but she backed off. The huge mutant pressed several crystal-like keys, and bent down so Alexi could get at it easily. Alexi seemed kind of annoyed that he was in a bi of a fix, and that somebody bigger was actually getting him out of it. He'd never live it down. The top of the canister popped off and tilted back on a hinge. The equipment inside looked both bizarre and rather unpleasant. One item looked like a cross between a huge meat hook and a power drill, for instance.

The giant pulled out a rather simple looking cylinder, aimed the bluish lens at the one end at himself to prove it wasn't harmful, and pressed a jewel like switch with his large left thumb. His face was bathed in an eerie blue light that seemed to pulse like a heartbeat. He gestured to Alexis' injuries and Alexi nodded okay, but Sally still protested. "You can't be serious! That doesn't prove anything! While it never harmed him, it could do you serious harm, or worse!" Alexi looked indignant and spat, "As you can plainly see, I am all but on death's door already. The wounds are bleeding and they won't stop. What have I got to lose?" Sally bit back with, "Your life!"

Alexi rolled his eyes, and told the super soldier to get on with it. The super soldier activated the device, pointing it at Alexis' damaged legs first. As the light began to pulse, the blood flow actually reversed and flowed back into the wound, the burned edges healing and the wounds closing, all within a handful of seconds. As the three-watched spell bound, the super soldier continued to repair Alexis' injuries. Soon, the Russian preventer was as good as new, and the skull-faced soldier was replacing the medical kit.

"You are satisfied?" he asked. Alexi smiled and nodded yes. He hopped on the spot, testing out his leg, and worked his arm a bit to work the kinks out. As Alexi continued to check himself out, Wu Fei growled lowly and hunched over a bit, his back in exquisite agony. The super soldier went to get the med-kit again, when Sally went over to Wu Fei and asked him what was wrong, only to be answered by Wu Fei pointing over his shoulder. Sally almost tripped over her own feet at seeing the ugly mess that was left of his back. She rounded on the super soldier, but was soon deflated when his milky eyes blazed with light.

"DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOUR TROUBLES! YOU WISH TO BLAME ME FOR YOUR FRIENDS CONDITION, BUT ARE UNWILLING TO LET ME HELP SO THAT HE MAY BE REPAIRED. I AM TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR MY ASSUALT AGAINST YOU! GROW UP AND ACT YOUR AGE, STUPID HORMONE POISONED FEMALE! By the way, so that you do not become accustomed to calling me 'the monster' or some other nonsense, my name is Ryuujin".

As Sally slowly back away from the frightening being who called himself Ryuujin, Wu Fei walked right up to Ryuujin, and gave him a respectful smile and said, "I'm sorry for Sally. She is quite protective of me. Now, if you would be so kind, could you fix up my back?" Ryuujin smiled a smile full of long, sharp teeth, and got his kit out again. Sally whispered lowly to Alexi, "I'd hate to be his dentist!" being careful that Ryuujin didn't hear them. Alexi vigorously nodded; unaware that Ryuujin had actually heard them. He decided to pay them back. He smiled the biggest smile he could as he worked on Wu Fei, looking at those two the entire time. When they couldn't take it anymore, Alexi asked him, "Why do you smile so wickedly at us?" Ryuujin smiled and said, "Because Sally Poe said, and I quote, 'I'd hate to be his dentist'. That is why".

Sally and Alexi both paled at realizing that he had heard them, despite their whispering. Wu Fei chuckled at their stupidity. As his back began to heal up, he began feeling tremendously better. When Wu Fei's back was completely healed, Ryuujin simply said, "Shall we go?" The group had no idea what he meant by that, until he touched a hidden control on a metal bracelet he wore. Ryuujin's armored closed itself, locking closed with a clang and a sound reminiscent of a heavy shotgun being cocked. The whole suit began to softly glow with a strange magenta light, and the damaged components began to rebuild themselves right before the eyes of those gathered. After half a minute, it looked as though it came right out of the factory. A second switch was activate, and the three Preventers, the armor, and its owner all disappeared in a flash of light, disappearing from the street, from Kuala Lumpur, from the face of the earth.

Well, at least for a while.

Date: March 16th, AC 197

Location: Brussels, European Continent

Time: 10: 47 AM, local time

Place: Preventer headquarters, Lady Une's Office

Lady Une was at her desk, reviewing a particularly disturbing report from an agent named Alexi Vorikoff. He had reported in yesterday, and told her that he had spotted the team she had sent to investigate the ex-Preventer Lee Shin Tong, and was in the process of making contact. Lady Une had sent him as back-up for the pair, after seeing a video of a demon-faced giant talking with Tong, and another equally huge fellow right beside them, and wearing a suit of high-tech armor that looked like some you might see either the Gundam Deathscythe or Epyon using.

She didn't like the looks of it, and after seeing what the NORMAL sized black armored soldiers could do; she didn't even want to think about what the huge monster on the screen was capable of. She was getting ready to speak with Vice Foreign Minister Darlian about some urgent matter that had left the young women uncharacteristically nervous, and cautious to the point of extreme paranoia.

The only thing she said was that her brother had found something profoundly disturbing, and may be in trouble. While it could just be teenage angst, Lady Une had a gut feeling that this was a genuine concern, and she had a great confidence in her instincts. Plus, Relena wasn't one for hyperbole or story telling. She pressed a button on her intercom and asked her secretary to show the Vice Minister in. When the door to her office began to open, the young woman in question pushed past the stunned secretary and rushed toward Une's desk. Lady Une had never seen Relena anything less than perfectly polite and cordial, not this rushed and slightly haggard looking young woman that was coming towards her.

"Lady Une! Thank God! I thought I wasn't going to get through to you, you were so busy, had so many meetings scheduled for the week! Something terrible is going on! Zechs is in trouble! I don't know what to do! You've got to help!" Relena's hair was all over the place, reminding Une of a certain Perfect Soldier she knew, and looked like she hadn't slept in ages, though it had only been a day since they last talked. What the hell had happened to her?

Relena was now taking double Dutch at eighty a minute, plus pacing back and forth so fast, Une thought she was going to set the carpet on fire. Relena was a flush red, and becoming even more flush by the moment. Lady Une thought the young woman was going to have a stroke or something so she did the only thing that popped into her stunned mind: She yelled.

"RELENA! Sit down and breathe!" Relena jumped at the sudden outburst. She looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights, and Une thought the poor girl was going to drop dead right there. 'Nice one, Une, you just killed the Vice Foreign Minister!' Fortunately, Relena visibly calmed, powerfully exhaled for her small form, and sat down, further calming herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and held her head down in shame for the display.

"Sorry Une. I've been so worried about my brother, it's got me driven into a craze!" Une had a jug of water on her desk for when she got thirsty, so she poured a glass for Relena and handed it to her. Relena gave her a thankful look, and then inhaled the water, coughing up a fair bit in the process. "Whoa! Relena! Take it slowly girl! You won't do Zechs any favors by choking to death!" Une admonished as she rushed over to the girl and patted her on the back, trying to help her cough up anything else.

"Damn it, Relena, what the hell got you so worked up!" Relena slowly raised her head, and looked Une right in the eyes. Relena's eyes were filled with fear and trepidation. She said only one word: "This". She handed Une a videodisk, and told her to play it right now. As Une took the disc from the unnerved young woman she thought she knew, she couldn't help but wonder what was on it. When she put the disk in her desktop computer, the concerned but yet stoic face of Zechs Marquise greeted her when she accessed the disk. She viewed the message left by the platinum haired preventer, making no sound, paying careful attention to the recoding, but audibly inhaled, and quite sharply, when she saw what Zechs had been trying to warn Relena about.

What she saw was an ominous, cancerous looking ebony mass covering a huge portion of the surface of Jupiter's largest moon, Ganymede. She also saw all the strange ships that were heading there. What made the images all the more shocking was that she had seen those ships before, but never in so great a number. The Preventers had been trying o find the source of these unusual ships and stop their proliferation before things got out of hand. It seemed that they already had, and to a substantial degree. Relena looked up at her and said, "There's more, much more". Anne continued to watch the video, and listened to the portion of the video that Relena had discovered on her flight over here.

"Lady Une. This is Preventer Wind. I hope you are doing well, ma'am. I wish I did not have to be the bearer of bad news. We have a situation", Zechs sighed deeply before continuing, "Preventer Fire and myself have discovered something earth shattering on Ganymede. We have been communicating with Howard as to the origins of this massive facility and these odd ships. The facility is impervious to our scanners, and the ships are likewise. Energy shields unlike anything we've ever encountered before protect both.

"In addition, the ships that did not have these shields, when analyzed using long range metallurgical scanners, showed to constructed of materials unknown to Earth or the colonies. The method of propulsion utilized by these ships is also unknown. Upon closer observation of the facility, Howard's vessel came under fire by two of the smaller 'flying wing' shaped craft. Howard's vessel sustained minor damage, but escaped. We continued to analyze the data we had but………", he continued, only to be cut off when Lucrezia Noin burst into the room, pale as death, and visibly scared.

"ZECHS!" she screamed as she raced into the room. She slammed the door behind her, locked it, and drew out a pistol she had hidden inside her work jacket. Zechs leaped to his feet, and tried to talk to his terrified fiancé. "Noin, what the hell is going on here!" Noin looked at him, eyes wide with fear that neither Zechs or Lady Une had ever seen, and simply said, voice almost a harsh, panicked whisper, "They're coming!"

Zechs tried to get her to elaborate, but as soon as she began to talk, the door banged inward, almost smashed right off the hinges. The suddenness of the impact made everybody jump, including the people watching the recording. Zechs drew his pistol as well, drawing the slide back, chambering a round. Relena whimpered like a frightened child, and her reason for doing so made itself evident immediately.

The door was smashed completely off its hinges by a large, black-gloved fist and crashed against the back of the room, just missing Zechs and Noin who ducked to the side. The owner of the fist, a seven-foot behemoth in metallic black body armor stomped into the room and went straight for Zechs and Noin. Noin started shooting at it, but the bullets simply bounced off the armor. The behemoth smacked the pistol from Noin's hand with its left and punched her with its right. Zechs rushed the behemoth, but got what looked like a size thirty-six boot to the face.

When both people hit the floor, the behemoth looked around the room as though looking for something, and spied the recorder on the table. It walked over to the table, and picked up the recorder. It examined it, its head twitching occasionally. It turned the recorder around in its hand and focused it down on the two stunned people on the floor. Zechs' nose was broken, and Noin had a wicked black eye, blood streaming from her damaged eye. It aimed the recorder at the door as another armored figure walked into the room, the only difference in this one was a long, gossamer cape that covered its broad shoulders, and a lack of helmet, allowing Lady Une to see a hideous skull-like face looking down on the two downed Preventers with an arrogant gleam. He looked straight into the recorder; the other soldier focusing in on what Lady Une believed was the commander.

It grinned from behind very thin lips, if you could really called the thin skin that. A smile full of nasty sharp teeth gleamed inside of an ear-to-ear grin worthy of the devil himself, and spoke in an equally worthy voice: "A new war has begun. The first shot has been fired, and humanity, whether calling Earth or the colonies home, shall soon cease to exist". The demonic looking figure pointed what looked like a small weapon of some kind, which was attached to the metal gauntlet he wore, down at Zechs and Noin, who were both reaching for each other's hand. Une was able to make out their lips moving, mouthing the words 'I love you' just before the weapon was fired repeatedly. The image blinked out.

Lady Une was truly and completely speechless. Two of her closest companions were now dead, and by the hand of some kind of inhuman abomination that looked like something from the lowest level of Hell. She felt cold inside, and also on fire. Cold from the loss of two good people, who she had come to call friends, and on fire with rage because those things had just killed them as a way of saying 'hello'. She would have probably screamed in rage if it had not been for Relena breaking down and sobbing bitterly.

She rushed over to the weeping girl and tried to comfort her, but found that she herself needed consoling. She was about to try to calm Relena down, when she heard someone knock on the door. She didn't want to leave Relena, and so she said, "come in", as loudly as she could without screaming it. A nervous looking secretary briskly walked into the room, seemingly scared silly by something. She stopped when she noticed Lady Une holding a weeping Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. She nervously spoke up.

"Ma'am? I-I'm s-sorry for intruding, but we have a situation". Lady Une thought bitterly, 'No shit!' The young woman held out her hand, holding what looked like a handful of invitations to some fancy gala. Une Gave the secretary a sour look, and said in non-too friendly manner, "Irene, I don't have time for some ridiculous party for some overblown politician! What is so urgent about it anyway?" Irene looked somewhat hurt, but also shocked. Lady Une had never taken that tone of voice with her before, ever.

Irene explained herself, "Ma'am, these are invitations to join Gold International's Chairman and CEO Damien Jekyll on the maiden voyage of the 'Peacemillion' II", Relena immediately stopped crying when she heard the name of that company again, "One for you, and one for the Vice Foreign Minister. You're both invited, as are Preventers Wind and Fire".

"What?" It was Relena's turn to speak, and she looked ready to have a nervous break down. "How can they be 'invited'? I just saw them murdered on a video recording!" She wasn't quite screaming, but she was close. Irene was shocked and taken aback, but continued nonetheless. "I-I sorry Miss Relena, I didn't know, I'm sorry. I was told by the 'person'", and she said this with some fear, "That gave me these invitations that they would be attending. After he left………well-I just can't believe it myself………"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT, IRENE!" Lady Une was tired of Irene's beating around the bush, and Irene looked like the dear in the proverbial headlights. She stuttered some more, but finally composed herself and clearly said, "After the 'person' left, there was a powerful flash of light, and the next minute, Preventers Water and Chang were standing in front of me, along with another Preventer named Alexi Vorikoff and………some_thing _else".

Une's eyebrow went up at this. "Some_thing _else? What do you mean some_thing _else?" All that Irene would say was, "Down in the Lobby". The three women made their way out of Lady Une's office, down the hall, took a right and got into the nearest elevator. Irene hit the button for the first floor, and the three women rode in silence. Both Lady Une and Relena were wondering what Irene was talking about, as well as how Damien Jekyll of Gold International fame was involved in this, and also what Irene had meant by _'something'_ .

When the elevator finally chimed that they were on the first floor, the doors slid quietly apart, and they made their way toward the lobby. They walked the slightly curving hallway and found the lobby. It was more like the lobby of some kind of business than a government institution. It was warmly decorated in rich oak desks and wall paneling with white washed walls as well as glass ones. From the front door, it was a narrow corridor that led into the twenty-foot wide, ten-foot high lobby. The Preventer symbol was proudly displayed right at the back, and at the back corners of the room were two huge three sided desks that served as security stations.

Lady Une and Relena, flanked by Irene, noticed that a large group of people, including Preventer agents and regular security were nervously aiming their guns at a huge figure that was sitting on the floor with his back to them. Even the tallest person only came up to this guys shoulder, and the guy was sitting down! They also noticed Preventer Water (AKA Sally Po) standing near the huge person, trying to get everybody to calm down while Preventer Chang, who was actually standing on the giants' shoulder, was yelling at them all to lower their weapons. Along with them, a very tall, robust man with a heavy Russian accent was siding with Chang.

Relena spoke up, "Wu Fei?" Chang looked around to see who had spoken his name, and finally came upon the former princess. He called out to her. "Relena! Over here!" As Relena came up to them, Sally Po turned and calmly walked up to the red-eyed girl; Sally's welcoming smile vanished as she noticed that the young woman's face was flushed, her eyes red from crying. She knelt by the girl and asked, "Miss Relena, what's wrong?"

Before Relena could answer her, the huge figure turned his head slightly, then placed a huge hand against the floor and pushed himself to his feet. He towered over everybody by at least two feet! Relena gasped as the gigantic person raised himself to his full height, a gun shot-like sound reverberating through the room as bones in his spine popped. Wu Fei had jumped down from the giant's massive shoulder and walked right up to Relena, an actual smile gracing his usually stern face, and led her right up to towering form. He softly spoke, "Relena Peacecraft", using her birth name, "I would like introduce to you an individual with some rather important information for you, and Lady Une of course; In particular, it has to do with your brother, Milliardo".

Lady Une and Relena gasped at that one, and Relena looked apprehensive at having to talk to the giant, but she had to know about what happened to Zechs and Noin. She began to walk around to face the giant, but stopped short when she got a good look at his face. It was the same kind of bony visage that had spoken those ominous words to the camera before he fired his weapon and the image died. She looked ready to scream, but was stopped when the huge figure, after noticing Lady Une angrily draw on him, said to her, in a voice that was truly not of this world, "Greetings Relena Peacecraft. Your tears are not necessary, as your brother is still alive. Now, let us make preparations, for a new war is brewing, and is ready to burn the Tau'ri to ash".

Relena Peacecraft Darlian simply fainted, right into a surprised, and somewhat embarrassed. The strange, skull-faced being looked down at the tiny female being held up by the confused Chinese man as Une kept giving him the evil eye. It simply asked a question, directed at Alexi, "What did I do?" Alexi shook his head and answered, "Bah! Women are strange creatures, big comrade. Women are very strange creatures indeed".

Date: July 18th, 2005

Location: Stargate command, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

Time: 18: 00 PM hours ZULU

Place: Embarkation room

The fifth chevron of the Stargate glowed to life, flowed by the sixth and seventh. Defense teams arranged themselves into a line of fire in front of the ramp leading up to the ancient wormhole transportation device, safeties clicking off, rounds being chambered. The gunners at either heavy caliber machine gun emplacement stared down their barrels after chambering the huge .50 caliber shells into the firing chamber of the guns. The Stargate exploded to life, the normal blast of water like distortions blocked by the pure titanium iris that prevented someone or something from passing through the event horizon safely, unless of course you have the security code. Sgt. Walter Davis was examining the computer screens as General O'Neill walked up behind him.

"We're receiving the Tok'ra IDC, Sir". He heard O'Neill groan from just behind him. Walter knew well how the Tok'ra kept pissing off the General. He knew that the General would like nothing more than making the Tok'ra wait, or maybe even worse, but he'd never act on the rather tempting urge. He felt the General pat him on the back and groan, "Open it up Walter!" The General left the control room, making his way down to the embarkation room.

As the iris opened just its namesake, Jack braced himself for another Tok'ra run-around. 'Just great, just what I wanted to start the evening off!' he thought bitterly. When the iris had opened, a long curvy leg slowly stepped out of the event horizon. It belonged to none other than Anise. The Tok'ra scientist who had almost got O'Neill killed, twice if he counted correctly, with her insane experiments. While he found her host Freya quite nice on the eyes, he couldn't stand the symbiote within.

The honey-haired, green-eyed Tok'ra was dressed in a pair of bright green leather pants, high-heeled boots, and what looked like a wrap-around top, and not much else. He heard a wolf whistle off to the side, and noticed a defense team member giving Anise an appraising look. "Ahem!" The soldier quickly regained his composure. O'Neill returned his gaze to Anise, who looked at him with a regretful look. Jack spoke up.

"Howdy, Anise! What's up?" The General's semi-awake look always made Freya smile, and Anise want to gag. Anise could never understand what her host saw in the thoughtless male, but did respect O'Neill for his prowess in battle. Freya spoke first. "General O'Neill, it is good to see again, and congratulations on your promotion". O'Neill bowed slightly to the compliment, saying, "Why thank ya ma'am!" in his bad cowboy voice, actually succeeding in making Anise giggle a bit.

"So, what can I do you for?" he continued. Anise's smile vanished, and she looked sad all of a sudden. She said, "I have urgent news to inform you, which in part must be passed on to you by my other companions", she almost spit out the word 'companions'. A second figure passed through the event horizon, wearing full Jaffa body armor, a silvery cloak, carrying a staff weapon. O'Neill recognized the nearly one-hundred and forty year old Jaffa Master Bra'tac, a beaming smile spreading across Jacks face as he spied the venerable master. He was about to say 'hi' when a third and final figure passed through the event horizon. He wore long flowing robes, mostly black, with deeply aged gold trim, with some olive deep olive green mixed in. He had jet-black hair, lightly chiseled features, yet with a slight youthfulness to them, and cold wet earth colored eyes. They blazed with a cold light, and Jack O'Neill instantly recognized the third newcomer as the System Lord Ba'al.

"SONOVABITCH!" Jack Tore up the ramp and tackled Ba'al before anybody could react. The two began a vicious punch-fest behind the Stargate, both intent on killing the other. Ba'al's eyes blazed with indignation and socked Jack in the kisser, but let his guard down and snarled, "That is the last time you will EVER touch ME, or I will kill you!" Jack's reply was to lash out with his feet, sweeping Ba'al's feet out from under him. He then began punching the System Lord again. The two struggled to their feet, Jack with Ba'al in a headlock, punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

SG-1 and several technicians, along with security, tried to pull the two hated enemies apart. Master Bra'tac had a more effective solution. He drew his Zat'nikitel and shot them both, the energy from the weapon causing both extreme pain, sending both dropping to the floor like stones. He sighed sadly, holstered the weapon in his arm holster, hopped down from the platform, giving Ba'al a swift kick in the groin for being such a mik'ta (that's Jaffa for ass), and instructed Teal'c to bring O'Neill. Walter and Siler were left to drag the unconscious, though pitifully groaning Ba'al.

He looked over to Anise, who was agape at the antics that occurred before her, and he simply said, "We have no time for such foolishness- at least right now. When this business is over, I will give Ba'al's head to General O'Neill on a platter". The Jaffa master walked away with a flutter of his cloak, leaving a stunned Anise to catch up. She hoped that even after that violent display, that they'd all be able to cooperate, and work together to defeat the newest threat to the galaxy.

Otherwise, they would all soon be in their graves, along with the rest of the Galaxy.

Author's Notes: Damn, what a long chapter, but things are really going to heat up! The SG-1 gang and their new "allies" are going after the super Goa'uld Malachi to stop a new weapon he developed for Anubis, and have to steal a prototype Ha'tac to do it. They're going to meet some odd folks, new friends, and to put it bluntly, the shit will hit the fan (repeatedly!)


	6. Allies and Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or Gundam Wing, but I do own all original characters, so hands off! Any who, on with the show! I present for your reading pleasure… "Allies and Enemies!"**

Date: December 10th, 2005

Location: SGC, Cheyenne Mountain complex

Time: 22: 13 Hours, ZULU

Place: VIP room, level twenty-three

Anise and Master Bra'tac were sitting at the back of the VIP room, playing an Earth game called chess. Anise had played it once before, and had taught Master Bra'tac the rules. Apparently, she had taught him too well, because he was beating her, and HAD beaten her five times in a row. Freya mentally giggled at Anise's frustration, and Anise growled back. She couldn't believe she was being bested by someone who was several times older than her host, but compared to her, only a quarter of her own age! She vowed to make a come back, and put the sharp-witted Jaffa master in his place.

A harsh groan from one on the beds assaulted her eardrums, and made Anise wish she somewhere else. The battered and bruised System Lord Ba'al had an ice pack pressed to his face where O'Neill had given him an expert pounding. Unfortunately, the System Lord also delivered an amount of punishment himself, as General O'Neill had a hairline fracture in his jaw due to Ba'al's ferocious punch he delivered to the General back in the embarkation room.

Freya wanted to stab the brutal System Lord for striking the General, but Anise had convinced her to let it go, at least for the time being. They had more important matters to attend to, and if General O'Neill and Ba'al had not, as a security guard had so colorfully put it, 'gone ape shit' on each other, they'd be going over those important matters right now, and not wasting time in this bland waiting room being humiliated by an aging Jaffa master.

"O'Neill will suffer for this insult!" Both turned their heads toward the now sat-up System Lord. Ba'al was sporting a wicked looking black eye, as well as a split lip as well as several bruises that they couldn't see. He looked positively livid, to put it mildly. Bra'tac chuckled a bit, earning him a glowing-eyed snarl from Ba'al. "What is so amusing, Shol'va! Be lucky you are a part of the current crisis, or I would break you in half!" Bra'tac simply said, "Likewise. To see you in such disarray, false god, brings me much to smile about", smiling like someone who hadn't smiled in a VERY long time.

Ba'al flew out of bed, intent on removing Bra'tac's head. Anise stood in front of him, and in a rather commanding voice said, "Stop!" Ba'al stopped his advance and looked the pretty Tok'ra right in the eye. "Why should I?" He asked simply, Anise responded by pulling a data pad out of her hip pocket and holding it right in front of the angered System Lord's face. He took away the ice pack, and gave Anise a blood-freezing glare before turning around and walking back to the bed, grumbling something about filthy Tok'ra and arrogant women.

Anise took the abuse because of what was at stake, but that didn't mean she and her host had to like it. Freya had another urge to kick privates, and though Anise was quite in favor of the idea, they needed Ba'al; well, at least for a little while. As she and Freya mentally designed Ba'al's unpleasant meeting with Freya's boot heal, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", Anise said, her unique voice projecting right across the room. The door opened, revealing Dr. Jackson and Major, no, Lt. Colonel Carter on the other side. Ba'al gave the two sickened glares, before closing his good eye and lying down again. Dr. Jackson looked somewhat apprehensive about entering the room, due to the presence of the now-angered System Lord. He entered anyway, and Carter followed behind, also somewhat reluctant.

"Dr. Jackson, it is good to see you again. Though I wish it were under better circumstances", Anise began, only to be interrupted by Ba'al growling, "Tell the four-eyed geek", he stuck up his middle finger at Daniel, who was both stunned and a bit insulted at the same time, "to sit on it and rotate!" Anise and Bra'tac both spun around at Ba'al's used of Tau'ri slang, as well as the vulgar hand gesture. Master Bra'tac used his staff to whap Ba'al in the head, calling him several nasty names for his rudeness. Ba'al surprisingly chuckled, saying, "Maybe this day isn't so bad after all".

Daniel looked not too non-plus, and gave Ba'al what for Daniel accounted for a dirty look. He ignored the eerily smiling System Lord, and addressed the other occupants in the room. "Master Bra'tac, Anise, thank you for coming", he hesitated a moment and added, "and thank you for coming too………Ba'al" The System Lord said nothing as he nursed his now healing black eye. Daniel continued. "Ah, well, so, what did you all come here to tell us? Whatever it is, it must be really important if you brought………HIM along", the archeologists referring to the smarting Goa'uld lying on the bed.

Ba'al lifted the icepack off his face, and gave Daniel and wicked glare. Lt. Carter stepped in before Daniel got into a fistfight like the general did. Daniel wasn't a violent person, but he wasn't a wimp either. She put a calming hand on Daniel's shoulder, causing him to turn to her. Ba'al snickered under his breath at the small display, and rose from the bed. In the vibrant voice of a Goa'uld, he announced, with all the pomp and prissy the Goa'uld were known for, "What we came to say, will be said when all of your cohorts are gathered, boy. Now be gone from my sight, and trouble me no more. And take your lover with you", the last part said with a husky rasp. Daniel's eyes locked onto Ba'al.

"Lover? I beg your pardon? What kind of a crack was that?" Lt. Carter didn't exactly look happy either. In fact, she looked kinda mad.

"What the hell was that? What kind of response was that? You stuck up, pompous arrogant, over-dressed prick!" To say that she was upset was a bit of an understatement. Daniel looked at her and thought for a second he saw Jack standing there, but realized that Sam had done a rather convincing impersonation of him, actually. Master Bra'tac and Anise were also surprised by her outburst, but not so much as Lt. Carter herself. She was never one for getting mad like that. Usually she was more restrained than that. She wasn't very impressed with herself. Ba'al wasn't very impressed much either.

"Who are you to mock me, wench! You are no one, so hold your pretty tongue, or I shall rip it………", he began to rant, only to be stopped by a charged staff weapon poking him jaw. Master Bra'tac gave the System Lord a devilish smile. He didn't say a word, but simply gestured with his eyes toward the staff weapon under Ba'al's chin. The arrogant System Lord Promptly shut up.

"If you will all please compose yourselves, we will discuss our business as reasonable adults, yes?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact. Ba'al simply nodded, as did everyone else in the room. The wise Jaffa master lowered the weapon and powered it down, the head snapping shut once again. He began again, "As My 'esteemed' colleague mentioned, what we have to say is for all of you, including the General".

"Then, if that's the case, Bra'tac, then lets get to it!" A cheery voice announced from down the hall. They all turned to see a smiling General O'Neill walking down the hall, looking no worse for wears considering what Ba'al did to him. In fact he looked great. He had something in his hand. He held it up, revealing it to be a Goa'uld healing device, though it had some odd little add on. The add-on was basically a small computer chip stuck to the side with a wire leading from the chip the to rim of the crystalline lens. Carter smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, Sir! So the adapter worked, huh? Great. So, how's the jaw feeling?" Carter's gleaming smile always found a way of cheering Jack up, no matter how pissy he might have feeling at the time. O'Neill worked his jaw a bit, as though it was stiff, and smiled a silly smile and quipped, "Peachy!" He walked into the room, past everybody else. He walked right up to the now erect System Lord, tilted his head up to look into the taller man's eyes, and kept on smiling. He stated simply, "You hit me again, the airmen will shot your snake ass. Please make their day. For that matter, please make MINE". Ba'al looked fit to kill somebody, but just barely reined it in.

"As you see fit, General O'Neill. Now, if this farce is concluded, let us to business". O'Neill side-stepped and made a mock-arm gesture, feigning cordiality, and spoke in a terrible, drool British accent, "This way, if you please, Sir". Ba'al removed the ice pack yet again, tossing it onto the small dresser near the bed, his swollen eye almost back to normal. Even so, he swiped the modified Goa'uld healing device from Lt. Carter's hand as he walked by, and used it to finish healing his face.

He haphazardly tossed the device over his shoulder. A fuming Lt. Carter caught it, commenting on Ba'al's nerve. The General waved his hand dismissively, forewarning her of any action that would get the Goa'uld's goat, no mater how much fun it may be. As the group walked down the corridor, The three ranking SGC personnel couldn't help but wonder as to what kind of crisis that could make a sadistic alien warlord and two of his most hated enemies decide to swallow old hostilities and team up; so to speak.

Later, in the briefing room……… 

Ba'al was seated close to the head of the conference table (though he had initially wanted to sit at the head o the table; conceited, eh?) with Teal'c across from him, the two leveling concrete cracking glares at each other. General O'Neill sat at the head of table, hoping he wouldn't be caught between the two should the fists start flyin'. He'd actually join in to be truthful, but right now, they had to find out what all the blathering was about. It was starting to piss Jack off quite royally.

Carter and Daniel sat next to each other down from Teal'c, across from Anise and Master Bra'tac, the former of which was fidgeting somewhat being so close to the volatile System Lord who looked ready to blow any second. O'Neill tried clearing his throat to get everybody's attention; it didn't work. He tried another tact. He banged his fist on the table and shouted, "Can we get on with it please?" The surprising outburst sent Ba'al flopping over onto the floor, who began swearing like a sailor in both Goa'uld and English. He leaped to his feet and snarled at O'Neill, giving him a glare that could heat up outer space.

O'Neill looked rather embarrassed, though he was rather pleased with inadvertently dumping Ba'al on his toosh. Ba'al wasn't happy though, as he harshly whispered, right in the General's ear, "If you ever do that again, I will remove your vital parts, and gladly suffer your soldiers bullets, understand!" The General squeaked, "Sure!" in reply. As Ba'al straightened himself out, Anise broke the tense by getting directly to business.

She placed several portable hologram generators, eight in all, on the table in a vague circular pattern, along with a larger version of the units, though it lacked a projector node, and was black in color, in the center. She tapped several controls on the larger device then stepped back. O'Neill took the hint and asked an airman near the door to kill the lights. As the lights died away, four of the eight-hologram projectors came to life and began to project and compile three-dimensional, free-floating images

"What the three of us came to discuss with you is a threat that threatens Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Jaffa alike", Anise began, with Ba'al picking up where she left off, "quite simply, what you are about to see is something that Anubis left to us before his defeat. Something he acquired while he was 'away'. Something you will find very hard to believe, even if you see it for yourselves".

O'Neill doubted that very much, but when the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and Jaffa rebels were involved, it had to be pretty major to get these three to sit at the same table together. As the holograms continued to compile and arrange themselves in a circle, O'Neill had several ideas of what they could be; ships, installations, some new kind of gizmo, or some such, but when the holograms clarified and became solid, his jaw dropped. He heard a lot of sharp air in taking, and really couldn't blame them.

'SONOVABITCH!'

"Giant honkin' space robots!"

That particular reply usually would have come from the General, but instead it came from Ba'al, who was amused by the general's inability to speak. He noticed similar reactions from the other Tau'ri, and even the Shol'va. How gratifying. All eyes turned to him as they realized what he said, to which he replied "What? I heard the General use such language before, so I decided to try it myself. How'd I do?" He smirked as Jack replied in a hushed, somewhat hesitant manner, "Pretty good. Carter? What in the name of God am I lookin' at?"

Carter responded in a reverent whisper, "Giant robots!"

The General quipped, "Thank you, Carter".

"Your welcome sir!"

She got up from her seat and began walking around the table, looking at each of the three-dimensional, full color images being displayed. One of the robots being displayed had a rather straightforward, but no-less impressive design, with a plain green paint job.

The legs and arms were somewhat rounded, the shoulders of the arms being spherical joints protected by wrap-around armor. The knees were protected by clamp shaped armor, the ankles thick armor that made the machine look like it was wearing some kind of boot. The arms were somewhat tubular in design, but still vaguely human-like. The torso was made of sectioned, blocky armor plating with a single piece, blocky upper body, and a bucket shaped head with huge 'bolts' that seemed to lock the head in place. The only distinguishing feature was the vents on each side of the head and the single 'screen' that constituted the face.

There was a tiny holographic person standing next to the machine's huge ankle, giving you a general idea of the scale of the huge construct. A rather odd design feature was what looked like a thruster of some kind mounted in the crotch of all places!

"Talk about 'Great Balls of Fire'!" thought General O'Neill as he examined the image.

The next machine, though, made the first machine look bland by comparison. It was dark blue in color, with pale purple trim and looked like somebody had taken this machine and merged it with a fighter plane. Its head was shaped like a traditional pilots helmet, with two huge air-intakes rising up from the shoulders.

It had two fighter wings coming out of its lower back, and had overly large upper legs, which seemed to be basically huge jet engines themselves ending in 'tooth pick' legs; The torso was barely visible, it was so squat. The arms were also rather slender, giving the suit the appearance of being ready to hit the skies at a moments notice. The machine displayed next to the first two made them both look very tame indeed. In fact it looked quite menacing.

It had some characteristics of the first machine, but it also had sharp edged, up-turned shoulder armor and a sort of 'collar', also being sharp pointed armor given a stylish flare. It legs were sleeker, more streamlined, ending in tiny feet with movable toes and heels. Structures mounted on the hips and lower torso made the thing look like it was wearing some kind of skirt: another stylish design feature. It had something like wings sprouting from the back, but the most unique (and rather silly, in Jack's opinion) design feature was the head, which like the first machine, had a screen for its 'face', and those bolt things at the base of the neck (Frankenstein, anybody?), but to top it off, the head looked like a Pope's mitre, that high pointed hat he used to wear.

'Now that is just ridiculous!' O'Neill thought as he fought to contain some giggles. He noticed Anise trying to do the same, but for different reasons. She actually winked at him, and in a rather suggestive way. He felt himself growing warmer, so he cleared his throat. Ba'al rolled his topsoil colored eyes at the display and silently wished to vomit.

The fourth machine was rather unique in that it had design elements that seemed lifted right off of a submarine. Its arms were as big as the machines whole torso, and them some! They were so long; they seemed to drag the ground. The eight 'fingers' were arranged around what look like jet exhausts, but when splayed wide, they resembled propeller blades. The legs were short, but very sturdy looking. The shoulders were shaped much like the bow of a submarines hull, with torpedo tubes to boot.

Daniel spoke up, "Um, it's probably my imagination, but didn't the fourth robot just morph into a sub?" They all focused on the image of the fourth robot, and saw that it had actually turned into a sub! The submarine design features weren't lifted from a sub at all. The machine could actually turn into one! 'Cool!' thought the General. Carter was more verbal.

"Oh my God!" was her hushed whisper. As she looked at the image closer, she heard Anise say, "This machine isn't the only one that can transform. The second and third machine can also reconfigure. The second one simply retracts its legs, while machine number three completely changes into a fighter craft". Carter's eyes went wide at this. Anise reached toward the device in the center of the hologram projectors and keyed in several commands. The second and third machine morphed just as Anise described, body parts repositioning themselves, changing shape, and whatnot.

Carter looked like a kid in a candy store; a kid in a candy store with a thousand dollars spending money. 'Here we go', O'Neill mentally groaned. She was smiling a beaming smile, and began saying, "Sir, this is incredible! Machines that can reconfigure like this would make conventional warfare, as we know it today, and even regular transportation a thing of the past! The genius it would take to create something like this- coordinating motor control, analyzing stress tolerances, perfecting the ergonomics of the machine, researching and developing the transforming capabilities- its simply………", only to be cut off by Ba'al.

"If you think that these first four machines are impressive, child, then wait until you see the other four!" he had a knowing, superior smirk warping his handsome features, but Carter ignored his rudeness and asked, just to make sure she heard him right, "Other four?" Ba'al smirked. He reached toward the central device and keyed in some commands of his own. The other four projectors came to life, and soon four new machines were quickly displayed. To say the least, Carter wasn't disappointed.

The next two machines to be displayed were all but identical. They shared the same basic frame design and a singular cycloptian optic in the middle of the face. They're design was something incorporating design features from the first and third machines, but also had unique design aspects like the under-arm air vents and a heavy metal bar laid against the chest just above what might have been some kind of access hatch. They had the 'neck bolt' that, for the most part, seemed a common theme. They also had somewhat decorative looking leg armor like machine # 3, but more heavy-set.

The differences were easy to spot though. The first difference was the paint jobs. Where the first machine of the pair was a sharp cherry red with light purple components displayed in the mid-torso and shoulders, the other machine was a royal blue, with robins egg coloring to its exposed parts. The second difference was the equipment each one sported; where the first machine had a huge disk-like shield and ten odd disk shaped devices mounted on the back, the second machine carried a gigantic round 'back pack' of sorts that to Carter said 'oversized external reactor', with a power cable leading from the back pack to the biggest portable assault weapon Carter, or anyone else had ever seen.

The weapon was as long as the machine was tall, if not more so, and ended in a huge squared muzzle. It didn't look like any sort of projectile weapon, so she guessed some kind of energy weapon. 'And a wicked looking one at that', she added mentally. Ba'al saw her amazement and cleared his throat. She turned to the smug System Lord, who spoke with adoration toward all the machines, specifically the one that Lt. Carter was focused on.

"The Vayeate is quite the mobile suit, is it not?" Carter quickly turned to the arrogant Goa'uld, who sat there, smiling at her, as though to say "I know something you don't know!" She half-expected him to say aloud the aggravating singsong taunt, and asked him, "Vayeate? Mobile suit? What do you mean by that?" curious as to the meanings of those terms that Ba'al had used.

He continued, "If I am to explain those terms to you, I must first explain the origin of these strange machines, called mobile suits. It began several months ago. Anubis had constructed a new command ship, with a Goa'uld scientist named Malachi placed in charge of its construction. Malachi was not only supervising the Ha'tac construction, but also oversaw many research and development projects, all of which he himself began. You see, Malachi is an offspring of Anubis himself".

All eyes turned to him, Master Bra'tac and Anise contributing to what he had already said. Anise spoke first, in an almost apprehensive manner, as though she was weary of the information she had to pass on. "Anubis created Malachi from samples of his own DNA that were taken before he ascended, that were kept in stasis in a hidden lab in one of his old temples. Two years ago, a group of rebel Jaffa broke into the lab and destroyed all of the research material that had been used to create Malachi. One method used for his creation was the infusing of Anubis' own neural energy into Malachi's developing nervous system, as well as extensive gene therapy to augment and improve cognitive function, as well as recuperative power. In short, he is a 'Super Goa'uld'".

"That is so", Master Bra'tac confirmed, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, "I spoke with the leader of the Jaffa who had infiltrated the facility. He had said that his men and he had stole into the facility to prevent the creation of this 'Super Goa'uld', as Anise described him. Malachi not only possesses far greater mental faculties than an average Goa'uld", a huff came from Ba'al, but Bra'tac continued, though with a slight growl, "but also, he possesses the collective scientific knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients themselves".

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Oh brother!"

"How can that be? Would not have the Ancients interceded in this matter?"

"You'd have to ask Anubis himself Shol'va, because I have no answers for you, at least in that regard".

"When do you ever?"

"HOW DARE………"

BAM! "SILENCE!"

Master Bra'tac, who had slammed his fist onto the conference table, cracking the fake linoleum surface, had quickly halted the argument that was threatening to spill over. He looked at each person around the table with disdain and said with some frustration, "Are you all Ha'sac? You act like small children. We have no time for this petty squabbling!" he turned back to Anise who picked up the slack.

She cleared her throat, "Ahem. This is true. Malachi is in possession of all of Anubis' scientific knowledge and wisdom, and has used it in a most interesting way, but I am not referring to the mobile suits. He used it to reverse engineer a quantum mirror to create a new kind of drive system".

SG-1 stared at her like she had grown an extra head. Jack spoke up first, or should I say shouted? "What do you mean he reverse engineered a quantum mirror! We destroyed the damn thing! Didn't we?" he sheepishly asked to Carter. Ba'al interrupted with the simple statement, "There were five in all". Everybody turned to Ba'al, who was smirking again. Anise suddenly rounded on him. "You said there was only one!" Ba'al replied simply, "I lied".

Anise was fuming mad. She had to be forcefully guided away by Master Bra'tac before she did something she might regret later, or so he thought. 'Well, maybe regret is a strong word', he thought mischievously. Ba'al continued, despite Bra'tac's hard glare. "The Tau'ri found one, Anubis found another, and the other three are as yet unaccounted for. That is not what is important. What is important is that Malachi successfully integrated this new technology into the Ha'tac he was building for Anubis. I had planned to sabotage the launch, and destroy them all, then take Malachi's discoveries for my own", he explained, only to be cut off by O'Neill's jab of "Slimy snake-head pirate".

Ba'al angrily sighed as he fought to control himself. He forced a smile and ground out, "Anyway, the launch was a success, at least in one regard", which received confused stares, so he elaborated, "They successfully entered another reality, but my agents that I had dispatched to accomplish the task had sabotaged the dimensional drives, effectively burning them out upon arrival".

"Okay, now if that's the case, Mr. smarty pants", General O'Neill broke in, "then how'd old dog breath get back?" Ba'al actually chuckled at O'Neill's description of Anubis, noting to remember that one, and said, giggling under his breath, "He waited". O'Neill looked at him sourly and accented each and every word like they were their own sentence, "what do you mean, 'he waited'?"

Ba'al smiled and explained. "He waited for centuries, observing man kinds 'evolving science'", He said with a sneer, "and when the mood suited him, he actually got involved, 'helping things along', if you will. He copied and stole information when and where applicable, and disappeared. He took what he acquired and expanded it, improved it, refined it, making it into something he could use". He looked at the disbelieving looks from SG-1, growling under his breath, and added, "For the General's sake, I will add that Malachi also had time travel technology, and simply sent Anubis back to the present when they had rediscovered the dimensional drive technology".

"Oh!" was all that the General had to say. Ba'al looked ready to hit him, but refrained. He continued, gnashing his teeth quite prominently. He ground out, "As I was trying to explain, it was in the other reality that Anubis and Malachi discovered the mobile suit technology. It was created in the year AC195", he sped up before he could interrupted again, "more than three hundred years from now, mankind will have created huge orbiting space colonies. The beginning of the colony development program marked the changing of the calendar system to AC or 'After Colony'.

"It was a time of great progress, but also of great strife. Political rivals from Earth had assassinated a beloved political leader of the colonies, a 'Heero Yui'. It was the year AC 175, and Heero Yui's death was seen as an act of aggression. It was also during this time that mobile suits came into being. The very first mobile suit was dubbed the 'Tallgeese'. It was so overly powered and expensive to build, it was downgraded into the 'Leo' mobile suit, the very first machine displayed by Anise's hologram projectors.

"Two decades later. The Tallgeese was brought back into action, as well as two later versions were created, each one more powerful than the one before it. The governments of Earth became known as the Earth Sphere Alliance. The alliance used many different mobile suits, six of which are displayed here, those being the OZ-06MS Leo, the OZ-07AMS Aries, the OZ-12SMS Taurus, OZ- 09MMS Pieces, the OZ-13SX2 Mercurius, and the OZ-13SX1 Vayeate. The abbreviation 'OZ' stands for 'Order of The Zodiac', the name of the military organization employed by the alliance to 'keep the peace', but in fact were no more than petty mercenaries hired to oppress the people under Military rule, and crush any resistance that arose. The oppression by the Alliance was viewed with a potent dispassion, and 'steps' were taken to amend the situation".

Daniel slowly raised a hand like he was some schoolboy asking the teacher a question. Ba'al noticed this and asked, "Yes, Dr. Jackson?" Daniel adjusted his glasses before he stuttered softly, "S-steps? What do you mean by that?" Ba'al leaned back a bit, and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. He slowly responded in a somewhat more quiet voice than he usually uses, "In the year AC 195, almost hundred years from now, five extraordinary mobile suits were created. Each was piloted by a young man, in his mid teens", the last part earning him a "They used KIDS to pilot these damn things! You have got to joking!" from an irate O'Neill.

Ba'al turned to the General, cleared his throat and began again. "Ahem! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted", he glared at O'Neill, his eyes glowing for a moment, "The pilots were teenage boys, all with mysterious, tragic, or simply painful pasts. Each of the five colonies sent mobile suits called 'Gundams'. These machines were named after the super alloy they were made from, a rather sophisticated and resilient genetic metal called 'Gundanium'. Not only were they made of superior materials, they were also superior in combat capabilities and performance in regards to power output, speed, brute strength, agility, and general power in comparison to any other mobile suit of the day. They gave the Alliance, OZ, and another organization, one within the Alliance military and OZ called the Romefeller Foundation, quite a bit of trouble. They were legendary youngsters, and with good reason. They fought losing battles, and turned them into victory".

The System Lord laid back in his chair and took a deep breath. He rubbed the bridge of his nose a moment and said this, "When Anubis returned from that reality and time, he brought with him a data storage module containing data on each and every mobile suit model ever constructed and put into service. There are two mobile suit models we haven't gotten to yet, but let us say that even these first six would have had great difficulty with. The seventh machine was the OZ-02MD Virgo", he gestured to the hologram projector, and Anise brought up the image. The next mobile suit to be displayed was huge.

It had massive bulbous shoulders that each carried four red disks similar to what was mounted on the red machine, the 'Mercurius' as Ba'al had called it. It had design characteristics from the Mercurius, the Vayeate, and the Leo. It sported a huge cannon similar to the cannon the Vayeate wielded, but held by just one hand instead of both hands. It was midnight black in color, and posed a menacing picture.

The second and last mobile suit to be displayed from the final pair was by the far the biggest, most heavily armed, and armored machine anyone at the table had ever seen.

Ba'al spoke with a sort of quiet reverence for the final mobile suit. He said but two words: "The Serpent".

The mobile suit in question had thick, heavily armored legs, a jet propulsion unit in the groin area, a more built up, heavily armored torso, and the biggest, fanciest shoulder assemblies ever seen on one of these 'mobile suits'. Jack thought 'can these things get any more crazy looking?' They were wide with bulky shield shaped pieces at the end, a shark fin' sticking out of each piece, large vents on the shoulder assemblies, and a long head, but still with the singular screen for a face, but unlike other models, the 'neck bolts' were actually mounted at the base of the wide head. It also had an enormous backpack unit that looked more like a set of huge engines then a backpack, and probably was too.

"The reason why I joined with the Tok'ra girl and the Jaffa Master", Ba'al began, startling those who were transfixed by the menacing machines, "is because we three are being pursued by quintets of Virgo type mobile dolls. A mobile doll is for all concerned, a mobile suit piloted by a sophisticated AI, not a living pilot. Anubis brought back schematics for other mobile suits that you were not shown, as well as these ones here. He is gone, but his legacy is not".

The System Lord stopped for a moment and exhaled rather deeply, like he'd been holding his breath for a while. What he said next was why: "An automated factory situated near the capital city of my home world, hidden deep underground, is building hundreds, if not thousands of mobile suits as we speak. The Virgo's, along with replicas of the original Vayeate and Mercurius, are test beds for Goa'uld artificial intelligence systems. These systems can do anything any organic mind can do, but with far greater proficiency, far greater quality, and far greater adaptability.

"These systems will be mass produced if the test beds units are successful, and if that occurs, each and every mobile suit model seen here today will become a mobile doll, a soulless, infinitely adaptable war machine that can far outmatch any organic mind, and anything created by such. If that should ever happen, and it may very well happen, then they will all be given a singular, but horridly simple command: Wipe out ALL life in this galaxy. Purge it clean.

"To stop this from happening, we must appropriate, by force, a vessel that can bring us to the far and distant After Colony era. There, we must gather together those legendary mobile suit pilots, the Gundam pilots and their allies, find Malachi, and once we do, destroy him utterly, and maybe, just maybe, save our own hides in the gamble!"

**Author's Notes: **Man, what a head-trip! What a place to leave it off! What a pain to write! AAAHHH! 00 AANNNYYWHHOO, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please leave a review, good or bad, please.


	7. Grand Theft Ha'tac!

**Disclaimer: **If you've been paying attention, then I don't need to repeat myself. If you haven't, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Anywho, on with the show! I present "Grand Theft Ha'tac!" Enjoy! Roll it monkeys!

Date: December 13th, 2005

Location: Shi'ranka Quadrant

Time: 21: 00 Hours, ZULU

Place: On board a Tok'ra tel'taka (cargo vessel)

Life sucked. Well, that was how Daniel Jackson saw it at the moment. That particular way of thinking was thanks to spending too much time around Jack O'Neill. Here he was on Tok'ra cargo ship heading for God knows where, though the rest of the team was with him, along with SG teams three and eight, team eight being led by non other than Louis Ferretti, one of the original team from before the SGC's official founding. IN fact, he was one of Jack's original team that went through the Stargate to Abydos the first time the gate was opened.

Ferretti recently decided to get back on the horse and face the Goa'uld. Daniel at first thought that Ferretti and Teal'c were going to have a fight; more like a brawl, actually, because way back when, when Teal'c had been Apophis's First Prime, he had attacked the base camp at the temple on Abydos. That was when Jack, a Colonel at the time, was called back to active duty to go through the gate to investigate the Goa'uld's first modern day visit to Earth, where they killed several airmen guarding the inactive gate and kidnapped another. That was eight years ago.

Instead, Ferretti had said these exact words to Teal'c when they had been formally introduced: "Hey listen, man, what you did? You had no control over, and if you had decided to stick up for those folks on Abydos, Apophis would have killed everybody there, including you. At the time, you didn't have a whole lot of options. Besides, Jack vouched for you! I take the man's word as law here pal! Don't sweat it. If it makes you feel any better, but I sincerely doubt it, I've had to do some really nasty stuff that I'm not proud of, myself. I did it because my commanding officer told me to; Chain-of-Command, dude".

Daniel was really glad that Ferretti had let bad blood lie, because they were going to need everybody to beat these 'mobile suits' that Anise, Master Bra'tac, and the now hibernating System Lord Ba'al had warned them about. The former two were playing cards with Ferretti and a Jaffa that made an 800-pound Gorilla look wimpy. The Jaffa was called On'gar. If it weren't for the fact that he spoke with a distinct accent that sounded vaguely Australian (A/N: A shout-out to Original Sinner!), Daniel would have sworn that he was some huge Jaffa version of some French-man (or the guy who ate him!).

On'gar stood seven and a half feet tall, weighed five hundred and fifty three pounds (a full six hundred with full armor, which he was wearing), and looked like a Mr. Olympian contestant (but not so grotesque), with excellent muscle tone, light red hair, piercing midnight blue eyes, and a belly-deep, baritone bass rumble of a voice that was surprising friendly, with a charming smile that made you feel at ease, despite his great size. When Master Bra'tac had traveled to Chulak (the Jaffa home world), and then to Ta'kara looking for recruits for this mission, he had picked up three Jaffa; On'gar and his long time friend Ry'jen, plus Ry'jen's very cute, blue eyed, white haired little sister, Irana, who had her sweet little heart set on the charming giant On'gar, and was now whooping everybody, except On'gar, at poker.

He thought the big guy and his rather petite girlfriend made a cute couple, though a rather odd one. For some strange reason he thought of a similarly mismatched couple from one of the 'James Bond' flicks. There was a big, nasty guy named Jaws, and a petite blond girl with glasses, and braces, if he remembered correctly. He thought it was rather adorable. Now he'd never say that out loud, but still………

Bra'tac couldn't get any more, not because the Jaffa didn't believe in the cause, but because of the presence of the System Lord Ba'al. All but three Jaffa swore that they would kill Ba'al if they ever so chose. Master Bra'tac felt the same way, but could not, and would not have such 'loose cannons' running amok. He found only three willing to put up with Ba'al, and those three were it. Ba'al gave the three a condescending glare when he saw the Jaffa, but got a Maui Tai snap kick from Ferretti to the head when he tried to bully Irana. Ferretti didn't say a word, just glared daggers at the miffed System Lord.

Daniel looked past the group playing cards to the Goa'uld sarcophagus that Ba'al had brought along. Ferretti had knocked several teeth out with that smack, and simply said, "I'm gonna beat that punk down if he ever tries that shit again". He had a pained look in his eye, like he was remembering a really bad memory. After what he had said to Teal'c earlier about doing nasty stuff under orders, Daniel began to wonder just what kind of 'nasty stuff', as Ferretti had put it, did he do way back when.

Daniel was always curious about Jack's black ops past, too, but could never get any straight answers. Jack had actually come along, despite Ba'al's grumbling, because they might need an Ancient (or a reasonable substitute) to use Malachi's equipment if he used anything remotely like the Ancients used. Besides, he didn't trust Ba'al one inch, plus had a particularly horrid score to settle. Ba'al had tortured Jack, killed him and brought him back to life using the Goa'uld sarcophagus to pry information out of him. The idea was that even death would not be able to afford Jack peace from the suffering that Ba'al had inflicted upon him. Wicked to the Goa'uld core.

Jack was sitting with his back to the command console that was placed behind the two pilot seats. There was a divider between the pilot seats, giving a weary pilot a place to rest an arm or kick up his boots. He was half-asleep himself.

At one time he thought the four sarcophagus shaped escape pods placed on either side of the bulk-head separating the cargo hold from the living room sized pilot area were strange 'pillow people trying to steal his marshmallows' (don't ask). He was lazily looking through the cargo bay doors at the game of cards, sniggering at everybody being beaten by a little girl, but also sniggered at the fact that she seemed to be letting her rather large 'boyfriend' win. Maybe he was actually that good, but who could say.

Daniel hopped down from his place on top of a Goa'uld transport container and walked out the door to the hold. He keyed in a series of control with Egyptian hieroglyphics on them, and the three-piece door 'swooshed' open. He walked out into the pilot section of the cargo ship, noticing Teal'c in the pilot seat, and Carter riding 'shotgun', while going over more of the specs for the various mobile suits that Anubis and his 'heir', Malachi had studied.

The thought that anyone could actually build something even remotely like those things made Daniel's skin crawl. He really hoped they didn't run into any of those 'Virgo's', that Ba'al had warned them about; giant humanoid AI's with big guns with orders to kill everything that so much as twitches at them the wrong way. That was something Daniel wanted to stay far away from; very far away from.

"YAY! I win again! I really like this game!" A mousy voice squealed with delight. Jack shot up, and right into Daniel's crotch as he was walking up. They collided head to head, so to speak. Daniel hit the deck hard, nursing his aching man hood, hissing in pain through clenched teeth. Jack fired off a rapid apology, and headed into the cargo hold, only to find all players of the card game, except Irana, groaning in complete and utter defeat. 'So much for letting her boyfriend win!' Daniel thought whimsically.

Irana had a smile on her adorable face that could light up a room, while Ry'jen and On'gar both contemplated death by explosive decompression. Anise and Freya were taking turns cursing the air blue and tearing out their hair out, but Master Bra'tac calmly admitted defeat and bowed to a superior opponent, as he and Ferretti chatted and chuckled about 'young people' and 'kids today' as they walked by O'Neill. O'Neill chuckled too, and walked up to poker table that they had 'ringed' up to the ship so they could amuse themselves.

Just as O'Neill began giving Irana a word of congratulations, Ba'al's sarcophagus split open, the two halves of the lid sliding outward from the body of the sarcophagus. The moody system lord's head popped up, a traditional nightcap whipping around his head. "What the Fuck?" O'Neill cursed as the unpredictable system lord mumbled something along the lines of "Mmmmmm………blonde cheerleaders!" then flopped back down into his sarcophagus as it closed up again.

Jack looked perplexed, Irana looked bashful (and still rather cute), Carter looked somewhat embarrassed, Anise and Bra'tac exchanged confused glances, Daniel shuffled in holding what was left of his male pride, and the other three male Jaffa on board simply raised an eyebrow, and Ferretti mirrored the Jaffa, though he added a vulgar hand gesture to the raised eyebrow. Jack left the room before it got any weirder. Daniel shuffled along. Irana looked like a stunned bunny. On'gar came back into the room and, picking her up under one tree trunk arm like she was a sack of feathers, brought her out to the pilot section.

Ferretti sat himself down on the lid of Ba'al's sarcophagus (Ferretti had come to refer to the system lord as 'Ballsy'), saying something rude about over-dressed lizards with inferiority complexes. Ba'al's sarcophagus flew open this time, and the rather drossy system lord (for reasons they could only guess at) sat up like somebody had run a few thousand volts through him, exclaiming "Jumanji!" Unfortunately for Ferretti, who was sitting on the lid, he went flying right into the already bruised Daniel, further adding to his already 'sensitive' bruising, and smacking both of them right into Ry'jen. For a stunned moment, they did a great impersonation of wallpaper.

"God damn! What's a matter wit you guys?" O'Neill blurted out, doing a rather good impersonation of an Italian Gangster. As the three men slid off the wall, he turned his growing ire to the now cognizant Goa'uld, wishing he could just gut the bastard, rip him out of his host, and literally feed him to the fishes. Nah! He'd poison the poor fish! He realized that Ba'al had a few drinks before they left, and in the process, had several off duty officers in the cafeteria try to beat him up, a la DDT's, pile drivers, suplexes, and whatever wrestling move they could think of.

Each and every officer had to go to medical with extensive injuries. Not only could a Goa'uld symbiote augment the hosts' immune system, but also provide some serious strength enhancement. He had escaped the incident with only a few minor scratches and an arrogant smile. O'Neill felt like shooting him, but decided that (very reluctantly, due to security tapes) that the off-duty officers were the ones at fault, but what surprised him was the fact that Ba'al had actually apologized for each and every little thing!

"How can we be allies if we do not take responsibilities for our mistakes?" he had stated in a rather friendly voice. He had even asked if he had to spend time in the brig. Oh, but it was tempting! Ba'al had actually gone along with it, which lessened the thrill a bit.

The next day, they were packing up for a trip to a Tok'ra base to meet up with a cargo ship that they were going to take to later rendezvous with a Goa'uld Al'kesh (A/N: that's a mid-range bomber that the Goa'uld use) that was going to take them the rest of the way to this technology research and development base called "The Forge of The Gods". Ba'al was actually climbing out of his sarcophagus, and realized that he was wearing a nightcap. He flung it into the sarcophagus as it closed, straightened his royal robes, grumbling, "that's the very last time I decide to have Russian iceberg vodka with uranium 235 chips and a hint of liquid nauquata. I don't care if Goa'uld have the latter heavy metal as part of our bodily chemistry, we shouldn't be drinking it in potent liquors!"

'So that's why he's been actin' like such a retard this mornin'! It makes so much sense! Now I know why the dick is such a, well, dick!' Jack thought in awe, and rather comically as his eyebrows shot up at the admission. It also suddenly clicked that Ba'al had somehow smuggled radioactive materials onto the base, and felt like throttling him, but decided that later was a better time.

Carter strolled into the cargo hold, a somewhat attentive look on her face. She smiled nervously at the goings on, but shook the images from her head. She cleared her throat, gaining attention. She stated, "Sir, we've arrived at the coordinates that Ba'al gave us". O'Neill could have kissed her! It was pretty tempting any day of the week, believe you me, but right now it was all but an irresistible temptation. Another minute in this cramped cargo ship with the walking anis Ba'al, and he'd start shooting!

As everybody prepared for the atmospheric entry that needed doing before they met they're contacts, a couple of pirates called Menso and Taiso - a pair that Daniel had become familiar with when the Prometheus had been swiped by some chick named Vala – Jack couldn't help but think the whole situation was some drug trip gone so very bad.

Menso and Taiso knew Daniel that was for sure. Ba'al had given them a case of refined Nauquata as payment for the souped-up Al'kesh that they were selling to them, which the unlikely allies were going to use to sneak into this "Forge of The Gods". Ba'al had mentioned that it had a rather 'unique' adaptation that would help them survive the Virgo's, if they ran into them. Also, with the access codes he had stolen ahead of time, they could enter the installation without much fuss. Well, that's what he was HOPING would happen, but like the old saying goes, 'hope for the best, expect the worst'. When they saw Daniel, though, they drew they're guns and tried to shoot him full of holes, screaming something about "payments due", "prison time", and something that painfully sounded something like "butt-monkeys".

Jack got the basic gist of it, but really didn't care. Before they could even get a bead on Daniel, Ba'al swept his cloak open. 'Oh my God! He's going to flash 'um!' Jack thought in disgust. He was about to kick the Goa'uld in the ass, literally, when said Goa'uld drew a pair of P-90's from underneath his robes and emptied the 90-round, horizontal clips full of Teflon coated armor piercing rounds, right into the two goons, splattering their insides all over what was left of their outsides.

Everybody stared at the system lord as he raised the guns to his lips and blew on the smoking barrels, then replaced them in special hip-holsters designed to hold the automatic weapons. Jack slowly walked up to the system lord and placed his hand on Ba'al's shoulder. Ba'al turned to the speechless General and chimed, "What? I had these ever since we left Earth. I had the holsters custom made, so I simply, how do you say? 'Swiped' a pair of P-90's for myself". He began walking toward the triangular hulled Al'kesh, his usual arrogant swagger evident in his steps.

He turned around when he noticed that nobody was following him. He began to walk backwards so he could address the stunned mass.

"What's the matter with you? Feet stuck? Move yourselves so that we may continue this business, stupid nimrods". He called out as he turned around and broke into a slow jog. Everybody snapped out of their shock and ran to catch up with the ever-surprising Goa'uld. Jack remained like a mannequin until Master Bra'tac smacked him upside the head and hastily beckoned him to hurry up. Jack still had a rather vacant look on his face, even when he began walking after them. He quickly muttered, "who and the what now?" and caught up with his traveling companions beneath the Al'kesh.

He almost missed being ringed up to the Al'kesh. Ba'al had triggered the ring transporters somewhat earlier than O'Neill would have liked, meaning he had to make a diving leap to make it before the rings fell around the group, dematerialized them, and transmitted them up into the Al'kesh's large cargo hold. He made sure to aim for the smug snake, and even while they were being 'ringed up', he made pounding Ba'al's smug mug a top priority.

The Al'kesh was definitely roomier than the cargo ship. While the hold of the cargo ship was about the size of a mid-size living room (not too cramped, but still somewhat confining), they had to cram eighteen people into it! The large cargo hold of the Al'kesh was huge by comparison. It was like comparing a decent sized dining room with the kind of huge dining HALLS you might find in an old Victorian castle! Three stories high from floor to ceiling, fifty feet wide and at least forty feet long, there was plenty of room for all of their supplies, to stretch their legs, and then some!

Teal'c and Master Bra'tac were at the controls, guiding the Al'kesh smoothly along the intended flight course to the Forge of The Gods. Carter and Daniel were going over printouts of the specs for each and every mobile suit that Malachi had analyzed, including the ones that Ba'al had told them about, and ones he decided not to mention for the sake of expediency. Sam was wide eyed and smiles about studying the incredible machines that this Malachi character had gained access to. While some of them were not all that fancy on the outside, the hardware they used, their internals mechanics gave her much to analyze, theorize about, decipher, and just plain figure out.

Daniel wasn't so enthusiastic.

He also saw these machines as incredible. He wasn't as techno-orientated as Sam was, so he saw them for the war machines they really were, and after going over what kind of weapons they had, as well as power outputs, weapons range, and other capabilities, he felt a cold shiver go up and down his spine at the prospect of having to run into something like that, never mind fighting it.

He just didn't get why somebody decided to come up with something like these giant killing machines, or who could have been either ingenious enough (or crazy enough) to conceive of these machines in the first place.

As the two SG-1 members, as well as dear friends, continued to pour over the information given to them by Ba'al, Anise was doing the same on a Tok'ra tech souped-up laptop she had slapped together. What no one knew was that she and Freya had long since discovered the secrets to each mobile suits, and were now designing their own. When they stole the prototype Ha'tac, Anise would access its on-board factory and begin building mobile suits for the Tok'ra, as the high council had ordered them.

What she didn't know was that Ba'al knew about her orders, and the mobile suits she was designing. How he found out was rather surprising. He had a long-range communications device surgically implanted in his brain, precisely, in his frontal lobe that allowed him to communicate with not only other communications devices, but also any other kind of technology that employed computer hardware, in an almost telepathic manner. He could interface with it with but a thought, to put it literally.

He had initiated a link with Anise's little computer while she was giving it a trial run while they were still at the SGC. She initially thought the flickering screen was a small glitch. She and Colonel Carter had both worked on it together. It wasn't really Anise's, but a gift from Carter to the Tok'ra, as the latter had mentioned how she wished she had something similar to work with. Her data pads didn't compare to her personal workstations back at the Tok'ra base, and the laptop, with certain enhancements, made an excellent substitute.

As Anise happily typed away on her new laptop, Ba'al perused her schematics, and finding them sound, copied them into his own memories for later use. He created what he called a 'cleanse trigger', a deeply embedded Trojan horse virus-like computer program design to purge Anise's computer of the schematics she was developing, as well as every other piece of information in memory, no matter how trivial (including her 'dancing Jack O'Neill screen saver which turned Ba'al's stomach) right down to the operating system.

After they dealt with Malachi, he would take both the technology of the Super Goa'uld and the schematics the lovely Tok'ra girl was developing and take back what was his. He smiled as he rested atop his sarcophagus, not trusting O'Neill not to toss him out an air lock, or dispose of him using the rings when he was resting in it. He had both hands behind his head, legs crossed, and his royal folded neatly under his head like a pillow, his light inner coat opened for a cool sleep.

He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, his 'allies' completely oblivious to his plans for the future; Again, another wonderful day.

It had taken them several more days to reach the Forge of the Gods, the long delay coming from actually running into the Virgo's. A team of five had come up along side of the Al'kesh. Ba'al had told them that the Virgo's had been programmed to scan every ship they came across. If the ship were Goa'uld, it would be spared if he, Anise, or Master Bra'tac were not detected on board, but obliterated if they were. Any other ship would be blown to debris if they so much as turned in the Virgo's direction.

Fortunately, the ship was equipped with what was described as a life-sign scrambler. To put it simply, it made one life form look like another. Specifically, it made everybody on board look like Jaffa, as well as preventing any specifics from being picked up. Ba'al wasn't too happy about that, but he wasn't openly complaining. Everybody got to see the Virgo's up close, and they were massive. The original Virgo's had been close to twenty meters in height, but these things were at least as big as the Al'kesh, if not slightly bigger. Ba'al and his two partners in crime hid in the cargo hold, deep within the ships scrambler field.

As the seconds ticked by, the Virgo's kept flying about the Al'kesh, seeming to give it a discriminating eye. Well, discriminating optic, in their case. They seemed to regard the ship with curiosity, and even hidden animosity. While they had no actual faces with which to convey any kind of expression, their body language was surprisingly human-like, which Jack O'Neill was good at reading.

"This don't look too good boss!" Ferretti whispered from behind the General's shoulder as they intently eyed the huge robots zipping around just outside the viewing ports. Neither man could get over how big the huge machines were, or how nimble they were. Where one was seemingly back flipping every which way, another was zero-g cartwheeling, that huge arm cannon always aimed right at them. "Okay, things that big shouldn't be able to do that", remarked Ferretti again as a Virgo sailed over them from behind and shot underneath them, out of sight.

The others were compelled to agree. As the machines flittered around them, Ba'al suppressed the urge to grin. He knew something about the life sign scrambler that he neglected to mention: it didn't work! (Well, not as well as it was supposed to, any way) He was sending the Virgo's encrypted commands via the implant in his head. He hadn't just attained schematics for the menacing mobile suits; he had also obtained special access codes that allowed anyone who possessed them complete control of any mobile doll. The codes would have been made exclusive to Malachi and Anubis, but with Anubis gone, Ba'al had stolen them with the help of one of Malachi's own scientists.

The Goa'uld scientist in question hated Malachi with a passion, but would not elaborate further. He simply gestured to the deformed left half of his face. It had not been burned by either flame or chemical, or bludgeoned or torn, but seemed to have grown that way. It was unpleasant to say the least. The scientist's reptilian white left eye seemed to forever glow with an angry light, a testament to his rage. Ba'al could relate, at least in part. Malachi had always annoyed him, but he had never to seek revenge for something like that; though the episode in Anubis' throne room came quite close.

Ba'al had told him of his plans to deal away with both Malachi and his infernal master; the scientist, named Ganth, simply beamed at the prospect. He had personally supplied and implanted the long-range communication module into Ba'al's head himself, always giggling like some demented fool. Ba'al planned on thanking Ganth for his contributions……… by shoving him out an airlock, not because he had it coming, or simply because Ba'al hated the mad twit, but because he was a loose end, that was it.

Suddenly the mobile suits tore off, flying ahead of the ship. One of them had stayed behind, and was actually gesturing them forward with its massive free hand. Teal'c and Ry'jen, who had taken Master Bra'tac's place, both looked to O'Neill, and then reluctantly Ba'al. The General turned to the smiling System Lord. He noticed how Ba'al was smiling like the cat that ate the canary; something was up.

"Follow those Virgo's", the System Lord stated with some flare, pointing forward after the now retreating mobile suit. Everybody looked at him like he had grown a second head, but decided to stay quite. Ba'al growled at their odd looks, but also kept his trap shut. Teal'c and Ry'jen looked at each other, and with subtle glances at Ba'al they plotted a pursuit course and took chase to the huge humanoid construct.

"Hokey Smokes Bullwinkle!"

'Yet again, the General amazes us with his verbal wit!' Ba'al thought bitterly as the General voiced the surprise that registered on everybody's mind, save for Ba'al's. He had already seen the Forge, but everybody else had not. Anise and Master Bra'tac had heard rumors about it, but had never seen it in person. To put it bluntly, it was the most magnificent creation anybody had ever seen; it was a pure, fiery gold color that seemed to glow with a life of its own, and was designed to resemble something not too dissimilar to a vast and unbelievable spiders web. It spanned the size of a large continent, allowing it to easily fill up the space that the crew of the Al'kesh could immediately see through the viewing ports.

"Hey, Ballsy?" That was Ferretti, already getting Ba'al's dander up this morning. "You guys must have one fuckin' massive light bill at the end of the month!" Ba'al so wanted to hit the human, but refrained, as he needed them all until Malachi was dealt with.

He turned to the annoying human and said, rather calmly despite, "power supply and lighting are of no consequence, since the entire facility is powered by one hundred Naquadria reactors". Everybody, save for the new Jaffa, Anise and Master Bra'tac, looked stunned and flabbergasted in a split second. They all shouted, "NAQUADRIA! That's stuff's unstable!"

"Not anymore it isn't", Ba'al stated calmly, patiently waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop. "Malachi found a way to not only produce the element, and SAFELY I might add, but he also found a method to stabilize it". He could already envision Colonel Carter's expression of disbelief, but one mixed with scientific curiosity and plain worry as well. Daniel Jackson and the general were both sharing a look of pure frustration and annoyance, and what Ba'al thought was something like nausea.

All of the Jaffa shared curious looks and conversed in hushed tones about what Naquadria was. The Tok'ra girl looked speculative, and Ba'al could guess why. Naquadria was far superior a material to Nauquata in terms of weapons material, building material, and power generation. Using THAT in the new mobile suits she was designing would make them formidable indeed, as long as she developed the necessary safeguards and power regulation systems that could handle that kind of power output without being overwhelmed. She'd be most surprised to learn that Malachi had 'beaten her to the punch', so to speak.

As they turned back to the inconceivable installation, floating in space like a golden snowflake, they saw the Virgo's slow down as they came to the perimeter. Ba'al smiled inwardly as he registered the mobile dolls transmitting their security codes, as well as requesting clearance for the approaching Al'kesh. Ba'al copied their clearances codes, and made sure to copy anything else that may prove useful.

As the Al'kesh glided through the void, toward the Forge's outer ring, a wide seem in the outer hull on the section they were approaching appeared out of nowhere, revealing a well hidden landing bay. They slowly approached the landing bay as its huge vertical door slid up into its recess. The Al'kesh glided underneath the huge door with ease, but that was until the barest tip of the hull of the upper fuselage just barely clipped the edge of the door. One of the Jaffa overseeing one of the docking port control stations thought that the pilot was taking a bit of a risk coming in fast enough to clip the door.

"BA'AL! You dumb ass! What the hell did you think you were doing! You almost got us killed! PILE ON!"

Ba'al had made the mistake of thinking the grabbing the controls and trying to pilot the craft, thinking the Jaffa pilots were going to crash, but ended up smacking the ship himself. He instantly regretted his lack of foresight and was now being squashed beneath ALL the Jaffa on board (minus Irana and Master Bra'tac, though he really REALLY wanted to), General O'Neill and Ferretti, and even Daniel who had had it with Ba'al period. 'It was surprising just how many guys you could pile on top of somebody', Lt. Carter thought as she and Irana watched the insanity.

The Jaffa had joined in the moment O'Neill had screamed 'PILE on!', but you see, he had only been joking when he had said it, but the Jaffa didn't know that, and at the moment, the General simply did not feel like clearing up that little bit of confusion. In addition, Ba'al had groped Irana's butt, so her brother and very large object of affection felt like reciprocating………rather violently, along with

After Ba'al's pummeling, they got off the flattened System Lord, whose eyes were spinning around in the sockets, groaning something like "why me?" On'gar sneered at the suffering snake and shot off, "because you deserve it", then stomped on his stomach and walked away. As Ba'al collected both his thought and his wayward spleen, he snarled at the retreating Jaffa's back, his snarled turning into an acid smile. 'Mock me, laugh at me, even attack me while you are able, fool! You'll soon change your tune' he thought as he hauled himself off the deck, shoving his left shoulder back into socket.

They gathered in the cargo hold of the Al'kesh, preparing to make their way through the expansive space station, loading up for a full frontal assault, but with a slight difference.

The three Jaffa Volunteers were from different sects. On'gar came from the sect controlled by Sokar, the Goa'uld who for all concerned hadn't been playing God, but playing the Devil, the five pointed star upon his brow. Ry'jen and Irana belonged to the sect that was ruled by Heru'ur, the son of the vanquished Supreme System Lord Ra. Their brands were that of a falcon, its wings spread wide. All they had to do was hide the emblems.

Lt. Carter had brought along some of the alien disguise devices they had confiscated after the foothold incident four years ago when an invading alien presence had secretly taken over the SGC. There were only enough disguise devices for ten people, namely SG-3, SG-8, and two other people, those being the general and Lt. Carter. Ba'al was going as himself because the Jaffa here hadn't been alerted to treat him as an enemy. That was partly thanks to Ganth.

Anise had another answer to hiding their true identities; simple make-up and costumes! Her idea was rather odd, but it actually had the hope of working because her idea of 'make-up', for instance, was a patch of organic polymer placed over the forehead, or for the Jaffa, the original emblem, with the Anubis emblem tattooed over it. The costumes were that of the elite Jaffa under Anubis' command. The velvety black outfits were somewhat baggy, trimmed in polished silver, and very much like loose Japanese male Kimonos, except with black leather gloves and knee-high boots.

Teal'c, Master Bra'tac, and Daniel were dressed up in chains and shackles, playing the part of captured enemies. They'd be brought before the Jaffa commander and then thrown into the brig. They'd be sent equipment via the Asgard style transporter, and then make their escape, causing as much as havoc as possible.

Anise was going to be Ba'al's new queen (the fuss she kicked up about that wasn't pretty, let me tell you!). She was dressed in midnight black thigh high leather boots, a floor length velvet gown of the same color that was split up to her thigh, that was so low cut, Carter thought it was illegal, finished off with a long cape. All the men stared for a rather long time when she stepped out from engine room where she had been changing. Ba'al smiled like a shark about to feed, some of the SG team members whistled appreciatively at the lovely Tok'ra girl. On'gar said looked at her somewhat sadly, as well as sympathetically. Irana had a similar look, but her brother looked like he wanted to propose, his eyes watery and gleaming with adoration.

Jack felt his pants become uncomfortably tight, and felt himself blush, not to mention that Carter shared a similarly intense blush, though for different reasons. Jack could just imagine the steamy make-out session between these two lovelies, and suddenly realized that those two certain ladies were staring at him. He heard Freya and Irana both giggle, Carter cough to hide her embarrassment. As Jack tried to calm himself down, Ba'al's angry growl got their attention as he stormed toward the transport rings, dragging his hand down his face.

"Will you stop this inane stupidity? We have work to do! Now, if you are quite finished with your little expression of affection, could we please begin!" He calmed down rather quickly and offered his arm to Anise, who felt like tearing it off. "Shall we go my dear?" he asked in a rather deep voice, a lady killer smile blazing. Anise reluctantly took the offered arm and slowly began, "Of course………My Lord", the last part very much forced from her mouth, which twisted in disgust at saying those particular words. Ba'al smiled brilliantly at hearing those words coming from the Tok'ra girl.

SG teams three and eight went first, and then arranged themselves around the docking ports rings as Ba'al, Anise, and General O'Neill and Lt. Carter and their 'prisoners' were ringed in. They walked arm in arm as they walked off the ring platform, flanked by the faux Anubis Jaffa, their 'prisoners' in tow. As Ba'al spied the facility director, who happened to be Ganth himself, along with a small procession of fellow Goa'uld scientists and Kull warriors, and Ba'al smiled like he owned the place, which in a way he did. Ganth smiled as he greeted his guests, welcoming them, and winking mischievously at Ba'al.

As Ganth led his guests away from the docking station and through the docking bay, Ba'al had an odd thought. 'Now that I think about it, I'm becoming quite the professional criminal. Grand theft cargo ship and Al'kesh, conspiracy to commit treason, grand larceny, among others', he thought with some minor amusement. He whispered the next thought aloud, but to himself, which was rather appropriate at the time, "Well, if I'm going to be a professional criminal, I have one more crime to add to the list".

He smirked at his own joke, 'Grand Theft Ha'tac!'

**Author's Notes: **Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that I took so long, but writers block, combined with how much I had to write kept getting in my way! I humbly ask your forgiveness, as well as that you leave a review. I hope that you enjoy this installment, as well that you kept your eyes opened for the next one, "They Stole What Now!"


	8. He Did WHAT Now?

**Disclaimer: I have finally returned from oblivion! This chapter is being written with Microsoft Works Processor. I had to get a new computer, and lost all my old material! Blah! Any who, I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing stuff!**

Date: December 13, 2005

Location: The Forge of the Gods, Shi'ranka Quadrant

Time: 22:15 Hours, ZULU

Place: On the pel'tac of Anubis's Third Super Ha'tac

Ba'al was loving this situation quite thoroughly! He had a beautiful Tok'ra girl hanging off his arm (though SHE wasn't enjoying it), and two SG teams playing Jaffa for him. HA! What a laugh he'd have when he decided they weren't of any use anymore! He already had the designs for his new mobile suits compiled, as well as something "special" he had in store. He was looking around the rather impressive throne room-like bridge of the Super Ha'tac; at least, he pretended to. He was using his interface implant to scan the ship's manifest, seeing if there was anything he could use, and as the humans had a fondness for saying, 'jackpot!' There was an onboard factory section, and considering this particular Ha'tac was several times the size of the human city Washington, D.C. (which he'd been secretly visiting while he was 'unavailable'). He'd been prepping for an extended stay after the Jaffa had retaken Ta'kara, and was still quite intent on doing it so.

As Ba'al made himself comfortable, Ganth beamed with pride and paraded around the Ha'tac, going on about his 'wondrous creation'. Every time he tried to grin, the warped side of his face twisted even more, making look all the more hideous. His blind eye stared straight ahead, his one good eye tracking everything and everyone in the room. He addressed Ba'al directly, "Lord Ba'al. I was wondering, do you plan on taking this wondrous vessel for its trial flight?" That question made everyone freeze. Ganth noticed right away and asked, "Is something wrong?"

O'Neill felt his hand slide along his staff weapon, ready to blow a hole in Ganth's spine. Ba'al stood up and coolly answered. "But of course. When will the ship be ready?" Ganth's twisted smile gleamed polished white. He gestured widely and proclaimed happily, "The ship is ready NOW! The dimensional drives were finished ahead of schedule, I might add. The coordinates have been set for the reality that Lord Anubis returned from. The temporal coordinates have also been set. All you have to do is, quite literally, press the 'magic button'!"

Ba'al smiled a Cheshire grin and swept a Zat'nikitel from under his cloak and fired. Ganth shivered and writhed in a flash of crackling blue-white energy before hitting the deck with a thud. Everybody looked at Ba'al like had gone nuts (which everybody thought he was already), as he walked up to Ganth and stomped on his face, breaking his twisted nose. He hauled him off by the collar and disappeared down a side corridor. A few seconds later, the sound of transport rings being used hit their ears. When Ba'al walked back into the room, he walked up to the expansive main console and slapped the interface plate with his gauntlet covered hand.

Everybody had given up pretences and were deactivating the personal cloaking devices they wore. O'Neill roughly grabbed Ba'al by the collar and snarled in his face, "What the flying monkey shit are you doing? Weren't we supposed to do this quietly and covertly?" Ba'al simply quipped "screw it", and hit the boosters for all they were worth.

Outside the ship standing atop what could be described as an indoor park, moored just below the ship, several systems lords who had survived the Replicator assaults were gathered underneath the mammoth vessel, trying to come to terms with a vessel that dwarfed anything, and everything, they had. Those gather were Morrigan, Kali, Bastet, and Olikun, along with their first primes. They were arguing amongst themselves like troubled children on crack; well, that was until a thunderous humming noise seemed to rise out of nowhere, and they all turned their heads toward the midnight black Super Ha'tac, which was now rapidly accelerating forward. They started to panic, but Olikun shouted that they were well below the ships hull, and wouldn't be struck. He forgot about the weapons array.

Ba'al activated one of the underside cannons and targeted the floating park area, but changed his mind, but not about firing. Instead, he chose a different weapon; the weapon he selected was inspired by a mobile suit weapon, particularly the mega particle cannon wielded by the Vayeate mobile suit. He powered up the cannon, using about forty percent power. He locked onto the structure and fired the weapon with a malicious gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face. He watched the energy blast scream towards the floating arboretum.

Olikun had wished he had never decided to come to the "Forge of the Gods", because now he going to die, and screamed the name of his killer for all he was worth before the energy blast reduced him and all those with him to incandescent particles.

"BAAAA'AAAAAAL!"

As the Floating arboretum simply vanished in a wave of mega-charged particle fire, the Super Ha'tac continued to accelerate, ignoring the fire from recently finished mobile suits, internal weapons batteries mounted throughout the vast hangar, or Death Gliders that had taken up pursuit. Ba'al initiated a total shutdown off all of the Forge's internal and external defences, and expertly piloted the mammoth craft out through the hangar doors, pulled away from the Forge, and activated the Quantum drive, as well as the temporal enhancements, and disappeared in a brilliant flash of multi-colour energy backwash.

As everybody, excluding the real Jaffa, Ba'al, and Anise, were thrown by the sudden acceleration, the aforementioned System Lord gave O'Neill, who was on his knees, a sharp swift kick to the ass with the toe of his boot, earning him a pained and surprised screech from O'Neill, plus a few 'colourful' words from the pissed-off Irish-descended general. He smirked as he turned to walk out the left exit of the Pel'tac, but found his foot caught on something, which happened to be O'Neill's hand, which led up to O'Neill's less than happy visage. He pulled himself up by Ba'al's robes and pants (which he hoped stayed up!) and when he was eye-level with the Goa'uld, he was about to haul off and punch him square in the jaw.

"Wanna kiss me handsome?" O'Neill was stunned, because it was Ba'al saying that to him, and not the other way around. He snarled at the Goa'uld, and promptly decked him. As he stalked off down the adjacent hallway to the Pel'tac, Ba'al, nursing a smarting jaw, shot off, "What? Not your type?" O'Neill froze for a moment, snarled out loud, and continued to walk down the hall. He stopped half-way, turned around, and then ran back down the hall and hit the rising system lord a second time, grabbed him by the collar once more, and growled, "what the hell did you do, snake eyes?"

Ba'al simply replied, "I have sent us to the reality that Anubis and Malachi were sent to, of course". O'Neill thought he couldn't get any madder than he was right now; he was wrong. What Ba'al said next made him even madder still: "I sent them there myself, and now I'm simply going to collect what is mine".

O'Neill promptly knocked him out cold.

Date: March 17th, AC 195

Location: Brussels, European Continent

Time: 12:32 PM, Local Time

Place: Medical ward, Preventer's headquarters

If you had told Lady Une that aliens were planning on invading in about three week's time, she'd probably chuckle and tell you to try something new, the alien invasion gag was getting a tad stale. If you had told her that they had captured a real life alien, she'd probably get a tad annoyed and give you a piece her mind about beating a dead horse. But since she was _looking _at a real life alien, who had told her that a very real alien invasion was going to take place in about three week's time, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

She, Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, Wu Fei Chang, and Preventers Alexi Vorikoff and Sally Po, were viewing the first ever extraterrestrial physical through a bullet proof glass window, overlooking the examination room. A handful of doctors from a dozen different fields were examining the alien who called himself Ryuujin. They were performing MRI's on the eight foot plus alien, x-rays, blood work, basic physical check ups, and everything came back with bizarre and just plain unusual results. For one thing, he had, instead of a double helix genetic code, or even a triple helix, as one of the scientists had surmised, he had a quintuple helix. With five times as much genetic information as a normal human being, there was no way he was some kind of human-based super soldier.

To add to it, the guy had an extra liver, four kidneys, two eight chambered hearts, associated air-sacs connected to his lungs, very much like a birds, plus what looked like gills going down the length of his spine, and the beginnings of an exoskeleton protecting his back bone, knee and elbow joints. He also had organs they couldn't identify or figure out, and blood that was actually rather acidic; not enough to melt steel, for instance, but acidic enough to leave a nasty chemical burn. He had better than 20/20 in both eyes, and had night vision on top of it! He had a body temperature of over two hundred degrees Celsius, and could take a point-blank shot gun blast and not even feel it., thanks to thick layers of Kevlar dense muscle tissue

'_Who ever made you, my friend, certainly knew what they were doing'_ Lady Une thought to herself as a doctor went over to Ryuujin, who was sitting on an examination table that was warped in the middle (Ryuujin was so heavy that he bent the table somewhat). He was about to do a reflex test, but instead of the little plastic hammed they used for these tests, he had a large wood-working hammer. Lady Une looked a bit apprehensive, considering Ryuujin put seven security officers in the hospital after a doctor had harshly jabbed him with a needle. The needle was jabbed right into his crotch, which explained why he was so miffed. She recalled him roaring "JUST BECAUSE I'M MANUFACTURED DOESN'T MEAN I DO NOT HAVE MALE ANATOMY!" A simple, straight forward statement that had made everybody back off and give the engineered being a whole lot of room. Hey, if somebody stabbed you below the belt with a big ass needle, you'd be a mite peeved yourself.

The doctor gave Ryuujin's armored knee-cap a gentle tap at first, but didn't get the knee-jerk reaction he was looking for. He asked Ryuujin, "Did you feel anything? Anything at all" Ryuujin deadpanned "Feel what?" The doctor shook his head in disbelief, but suddenly smirked quite wickedly. Ryuujin stared dumbly at the odd human physician, wondering why humans were so strange. He got something of a response when the doctor swung the hammer back for all he was worth and slammed in into Ryuujin's bony knee.

For those who don't know, when your get your knee tapped, it is the other knee that kicks out, not the one being tapped. The poor doctor was reminded of this when Ryuujin's right leg (his left leg was being whacked) kicked out, sending the unfortunate physician into the wall with a rather nasty crunching sound.

"Whoops". The rather comical response popped from Ryuujin's mouth as he stood to his full eight foot three height and walked over to the doctor. He had thankfully been allowed to keep his medical kit, which he had kept with him, just in case; Such as now.

The doctor was alive but not doing so great, considering he was punted into a solid concrete wall by somebody strong enough to bench press several tonnes, as Ryuujin had earlier demonstrated such a feat of strength. It took Ryuujin all of a minute to fix up the doctor, who when he saw who fixed him up, ran screaming out of the room. Ryuujin really didn't understand humans at all.

Lady Une could say that from time to time she could agree with him. She was just about to send somebody after the doctor that ran out when somebody to her left fired off a loud, rambunctious "HEY, UNE! WHAT'S UP!" She turned and saw Duo Maxwell, former pilot of Gundam Death Scythe, and now proprietor of a well respected junkyard; if you could call a junkyard respectable. The brown haired teenager wore his waist length hair in a braided pony-tail, and wore his patented black leather jacket and pants with tanned dress boots and red shirt. He never seemed to be anything but a goofball and general hell raiser, but when the going got tough, this was a guy that she'd want watching her back.

A second voice, a soft, silky voice, that had a rather mature cool-headedness behind it, spoke up. "I think she heard you, Duo. You don't have to blow out everyone's ear drums!" That was Trowa Barton, former pilot of Gundam Heavy Arms, who was being closely followed by a fair-haired Arabian by the name of Quatre Reberba Winner, always dressed up and refined, as well as caring and considerate to a fault. "Come on, Trowa! You know telling Duo to settle down is like asking Heero to loosen up!" They all chuckled at that.

"So what has the illustrious and beautiful Lady Une so up tight, she has to call us in?" Lady Une felt like kicking Maxwell in the family jewels for that cheap crack, but refrained. She simply gestured with her head toward the observation window. Duo walked over to it and froze; Like a statue. He whipped around, though with a blank look on his face.

"Okay. Who put a big screen in here, and what's with the lame movie monster?" Duo got an answer as the "lame movie monster" slammed into the window, gripping the frame, and put a _very _big fist through the glass and grabbed Duo by the hair, dragging him through the large hole left by his fist, then held him close enough for Duo to feel the smothering heat of his breath, and the silky venom sliding out of the skull faced alien.

"I am very real, boy. I have allowed your silly witch doctors to poke and prod me to their hearts content, so that my words would be headed with some measure of seriousness and swiftness of action. Oh, and by the way, if I was just a 'lame movie monster', could I do this!" Lady Une thought that Ryuujin was going to rip Duo's head off, Trowa thought that Duo was going to have his throat torn open, and Wu Fei hoped that whatever it was, he hoped it would be slow and gruesome.

Ryuujin puckered up and kissed Duo full on the lips. In fact he shoved his long snaky tongue into Duo's mouth and planted his huge palm on Duo's butt, groping it rather affectionately. Everybody was stunned; Lady Une was speechless, Relena was like a stunned bunny in headlights, Trowa was simply surprised and actually SHOWED it, both eyebrows trying to touch his huge sweeping bang, Quatre was blushing with embarrassment, and Chang was off in a corner vomiting, while Sally laughed and Alexi shook his head in disgust. The skull-faced alien released Duo from the embrace, and gingerly placed the shell-shocked teenager back with the others.

"That will teach him a lesson about calling people names! 'Lame movie monster' indeed!" he smirked as he dropped back down to the floor with a boom, and as he straightened, he licked his thin lips rather suggestively. As he gingerly sat back down on the already straining examination table, Duo started to what appeared to be hyperventilating, and broke into a girlish screaming fit and ran from the room like a shot.

"What the…?" Lady Une asked after the screaming teenager, and looked back to Ryuujin, who was smirking rather arrogantly, and considering his mouth was full of sharp teeth, it was unnerving to the Nth degree, never mind the whole incident. She decided that if she thought about it in any real detail, she'd thought she'd lose it.

"Now, if your done this ridiculous 'examination', could we please get onto more serious matters………like the impending alien invasion!" They all jumped as Ryuujin's booming voice echoed through the room. He looked down at himself, wearing only a pair of oversized spandex boxers, which looked unpleasantly tight despite, and asked as well, "Could I perhaps bother someone for some garment; I mean MORE garment, and something that isn't trying to sever me in half".

_Later that evening, in Lady Une's Office………_

All were gathered in Lady Une's Office around her desk, with Lady Une sitting at her desk, showing them the video files that were including in Zech's message to Relena. They all had mixed reactions, but there were common themes, being shock, anger, and disbelief most prevalently; well, for the human audience members, that is. Ryuujin was closely examining the video, from start to finish, and sighing rather deeply. Everyone turned their eyes to the huge super soldier, who paused the video and focused on his smaller counterpart who delivered the ominous message. He seemed to be focusing not so much on the smaller super soldier, but something about him.

"I really do not particularly like these guys". That was Ryuujin's annoyed sounding response, as he stood up from the screen and rubbed his eyes. Everybody had just one question; Relena asked it: "What are you talking about?" She wondered what was so special about this particular super soldier to elicit that kind of response from the alien giant. Said alien giant promptly answered.

"This particular Kull warrior was not 'created' as I was, but more along the lines of 'harvested'. I am an original creation, while he started off as some other life form, most likely human, and was collected by Lord Malachi, My creator. He was later converted into a Kull. There is a marking above his left eye that look's like a tuning fork. That is the mark of a conversion-type Kull. Around the other eye is a circle with a gold dot just by the corner of the eye. This symbol says that the person this warrior used to be died, or came close to dying, and Lord Malachi 'restored them', if you could call it that".

"Kull warrior?" asked Quatre. Ryuujin answered, "What I am, of which I am the fifth version. What was created by Lord Malachi's 'father' Anubis. Malachi and Anubis both are members of a species called the Goa'uld, symbiotic parasites

"This particular fellow also has a 'time stamp' if you would; it tells you when he was converted. There is no obvious marking, but with this particular fellow, I have met him, and also been briefed on him thoroughly. I know that everybody in this room, excluding Preventer Vorikoff, have either had personal dealings with him, or have had their life influenced by him in one way or another".

Everyone took in the information in their own way; Wu Fei was leaning against the wall in thought, Duo slapped his head in frustration, Trowa and Quatre softly talked about who it could be, Relena mumbled something about Heero and hoping he was okay, Alexi and Sally were deep in thought, but Lady Une made a guess.

"Is it Heero Yuy?" All faces snapped up at that, but Ryuujin waved his hand dismissively. His face took on what could only be a sad expression and spoke as softly as he could, which was rather surprising considering how powerful his voice was. He said, "No, it's not him. Here's a hint: You knew him personally, Lady Une; Quite well, in fact". Lady Une paled at that; so did everybody else.

"That's right", Ryuujin continued. "The man who engineered the fall of the old Earth Alliance, the man who took control of the Romefeller organization that brought down OZ from within, which in turn controlled the world. He made a 'queen' out of Ms. Darlian here, and had her dissolve all former political bodies and boundaries, creating the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. The man who had the five geniuses who created the _Tallgeese_ the first mobile suit, and especially the five legendary Gundam mobile suits, create the devilish Gundam _Epyon_, and started the Eve Wars with the _White Fang _organization, which brought about one year of peace, which he ultimately paid for with his life".

Not one person could believe what they were hearing, they didn't WANT to believe it, but considering who was delivering this mind-blowing news that chilled them all to the bone, as well as the recent events of the past couple of months, they couldn't simply blow it off or pretend it didn't happen. It did happen, and was still happening. You see, the man reborn as a Kull warrior, the man who Lady Une had loved so deeply, her mind split into two selves, and had changed the world so profoundly could only be one man.

General Treize Khushrenada

**Author's Notes: Hey all! I'm back! What a cliff hanger, eh? What a shocker! Treize is the Kull with the cape, and he's got a whole new "take on life". Stay tuned: in our next episode, the SGC teams arrive in the AC timeline, and the G-Boys head off to see what so big about Damian Jekyll's new ship, which begins a whole new set of adventures and meetings. Get ready for "Engage Hyper drives, Mik'Ta Face!" **


	9. Engage Hyperdrives Mik'ta Face!

**Disclaimer: I'm back for another round! Work and summer classes have really fooled me up, but now here I go again! Here goes "Engage Hyper drives, Mik'ta Face!" By the by, I don't own either Stargate SG-1 or Gundam Wing. I'm not rich, so please don't sue my ass!**

Date: unknown

Location: unknown

Time: Unknown

Place: unknown

Brigadier-General Jack O'Neill felt like kicking something, or some_body _as the case was at the moment. Unfortunately, two things kept him from doing so: 1) he has lying face down on the floor, and 2) the particular somebody he felt like kicking to death was on the other side of the room, who happened to be standing up, whistling of all things. As O'Neill painfully pushed himself into a sitting position, he saw the rest of the teams coming around as well. The back of his head felt like somebody had smashed his skull open, dumped out the contents and deep fired them, stuffed it all back in his skull, stitched it shut, and then did it all over again.

"Gotta stop drinking all that scotch before bedtime!" O'Neill grumbled as he shakily got to his feet. He saw Ba'al's turned back and felt like practicing some wrestling moves, but Ba'al turned around, ever present smirk decorating his face. He was giving O'Neill a mischievous look that made O'Neill want to shoot the over-dressed Goa'uld even more than he did already, and _that_was saying something! He snarled at Ba'al and walked straight for him, intent on rearranging internal organs before he removed them.

"If you plan on harming me, General, then I would beg you restraint. We have arrived". O'Neill stopped at that, and thought about what exactly was going on, and then he remembered. Instead of curbing his temper, the memories that he began to recall made him angrier still. He was about to act on his anger when he remembered where Ba'al had taken them, and for what reason. He calmed down, but swore he'd personally make sure Ba'al never had any kids, and if he did, he wouldn't be having any more, ever!

"So we made it, huh?" General O'Neill groaned as he placed a steadying hand on the control console. Ba'al responded with a subtle nod, as he guided the enormous space ship toward a familiar blue-green orb, though this time it had polished metal specks orbiting around it. Ba'al suddenly shouted at the top of lungs, which made every body jump, "WELCOME TO THE YEAR AFTER COLONY ONE-HUNDRED AND NINETY-SEVEN!!!!"

O'Neill promptly kicked him in the 'happy sack' as hard as he could. He then gave the downed System lord a sharp boot to the ass, yelling "you asshole!"

Date: March 18th, AC 197

Location: Brussels, European Continent

Time: 7:30 AM, local time

Place: Lady Une's residence (address classified)

'_He's alive?! He can't be alive! Can he?'_ This was the constantly repeating thought that beat upon the inside of Lady Une's head ever since last night when the alien super soldier known as Ryuujin told everyone that Treize was alive and well, though not completely human anymore. She knew for a fact that Treize's Tallgeese had been run through with Gundam Shenlong's double beam trident, which detonated the reactor, reducing the once proud war machine to incandescent space debris.

'_How could he have survived that?!' _She angrily thought as she showered in preparation to go to work that morning. She was divided on what she was thinking at the moment; on the one hand, she wanted her beloved Treize to be alive again, just so she could tell him how much she loved him, and maybe find out he felt the same way about her, while on the other hand she was in firm denial that the skull-faced super soldier seen in that dark video message from Zechs could not, can not be, the beautiful general she had come to know…and love. To put it simply, she was at war with herself, and she was losing.

Just as she was about to resume another round of her personal war, the phone in her bed room started blaring, and she quickly turned off the faucet, grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped herself in it, and rushed to the phone as quickly as her wet feet allowed her. She reached the phone by its third blare, and quickly lifted the phone and placed it to her ear, wondering who could be calling her at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Hello, My sweet lady", said the all-too familiar lightly deep-timbered, eloquent voice on the other end of the line.

Lady Une's eyes almost flew right out of their sockets when she heard that voice say those words. She didn't even register the phone slipping from her hands. She also never heard that long missed voice say something else, as she dropped to her knees in an almost catatonic state.

It said, "I'm coming back for you".

_Two hours Later, Lady Une's Office………,_

Everyone had gathered to discuss how they were going to deal with a genuine alien invasion, and had been joined, quite surprisingly, by the ever unemotional "Perfect Soldier" Heero Yuy. Everyone was surprised by Heero's timely appearance, but what was even more surprising was the absence of the one who had originally called this morning meeting; Lady Une herself.

Ryuujin, dressed in custom-made leather pants, knee high biker boots, and duster jacket, was tinkering with his imposing suit of armour in the corner of the room, with Wu Fei and Sally looking over his shoulder. Duo, Alexi, Quatre and Trowa were playing a friendly game of poker, with Duo trouncing them all. Heero and Relena were looking out the window together, Relena resting back into Heero, who, despite the romantic implications of it, remained ever stone cold expressionless-though not as expressionless as he might have liked. The morning sunlight hid an ever-so faint blush on his cheeks, which was easily missed by all except Ryuujin, whose eyes were bio-engineered to filter out excess light, such as from flash grenades or powerful explosions of some other kind. He could look directly at the sun without blinking, and suffer no ill effects from it.

'I have to say, the boy is quite good at hiding his feelings, but even he cannot hid mother natures little hints', Ryuujin thought to himself as he continued to tinker with his armour. He began to snicker at the thought of what Mr. Yuy would be like if he spiked his food with some hormone stimulant when he realized Sally was giving him the evil eye.

He turned his ruby-red eyes toward her, a curious expression on his bony face. "Yes?" he asked, causing her to jump slightly. She composed herself and asked quite bluntly, "So why did you decide to do an about-face and turn on your master to help us?" Ryuujin's answer was quite simple and also straight forward, though a bit odd. He said, "Because I have free will".

When he noticed Sally's look of confusion, he elaborated. "Every generation of Kull warrior before me, excluding the most recent, have all been mindless automatons who served their master, whoever it was, with absolute loyalty. Malachi realized that without free-will, or imagination, creativity, or whatever, a warrior or weapon, no matter how powerful, could be beaten.

"If a weapon can think and learn, it becomes very difficult to combat with any real effectiveness. If a weapon that can think and can learn has free will, it becomes quite unstoppable, because if it can think for itself, it can make its own choices about why it does the things it does, and if you are convincing enough of a manipulator, it won't matter if it has free-will or not. If the person giving the orders can appeal to your ideals or beliefs, whether gross or subtle, you'll follow them into the blackest pit and back".

Sally was a bit taken back by Ryuujin's straight blunt and to-the-point answer. She stared right into the bio-engineered being's eyes, trying to detect any hint of a lie or lack of belief in what he was saying. Finding the answer would have been easy if Ryuujin was human, but his glossy crimson eyes hid everything from Sally, and it mildly pissed her off, not to mention they were quite unnerving. The only reason she didn't shoot him in the head was the fact that Wu Fei vouched for him, even though he was almost killed by the same designer life-form.

"Sally, please, would you mind giving the guy a break?" Wu Fei spoke up. He was focusing his attention to a device that resembled a cross between a propane computer terminal and some ornate decoration hidden underneath a false armour plate on the left pectoral. It was projecting free-floating holograms that were rock solid, and behaved like keyboard when touched, which in and of it was remarkable. The holographic screen that was also being displayed, though, was what the eye-catcher was. It was displaying script and text that were eerily familiar.

"Is it me, or does that look like Egyptian hieroglyphics?"

This came from Duo, who had left the poker game, where Alexi looked fit to kill, Trowa had a resigned smirk gracing his handsome features, and Quatre was looking at his cards, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Everybody turned at that realization. When Ryuujin nodded, he explained why.

"You see, the language you to refer to as 'Egyptian' is a derivate, not the original. The language it was derived from is Goa'uld, the parasitical race that Malachi is a part of. All the ancient cultures of old-well most of them- have the Goa'uld to thank for their founding. The Aztecs, the Mayans, the Greeks, the Babylonians and Celtics, the Hindu, and the list, like the long forgotten Energizer Bunny, keeps going and going. Well, that applies at least to Malachi's home timeline".

Everybody stared at Ryuujin like he had grown a couple extra heads and were waiting for the wings to pop out. He sighed as he realized just how weird it all sounded and decided to elaborate when the door to Lady Une's office burst open, the owner of the office racing in, eyes streaming with tears. She bowled right into Sally, who had started to move toward the door when it flew open. Sally lost her footing and both women hit the deck with a hard thud, everybody rushing over to help the moment they hit.

Ryuujin started to Help Lady Une to her feet, but she slapped his hands away, and practically leaped to her feet as though she were trying to get away from him. She slapped him in the face and scream for all she was worth "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" before lunging at him and trying to gouge his eyes out. He grabbed her hands and stood to his full height, her feet dangling a moment before she took to kicking him. He just sighed and asked her whimsically, "That time of the month, eh?"

She continued to struggle even more, and more than one person started thinking she was going to hurt herself. She calmed down enough to scream right in Ryuujin's face, "HE CAME BACK!!"

"Who?" was his questioning reply.

"That would be me".

Everybody froze, and every face (every human face, that is) turned white as a sheet, even Heero, who was showing quite a bit of uncharacteristic surprise. Actually what he felt was more like utter disbelief and shock. All eyes turned to the large sofa in Lady Une's office, where seated was, wearing standard Kull body armour but without the helmet, adorned with a glossy cloak of some alien material, was the man they all thought was dead.

Except for a distinctive absence of pigments of the hair ,skin, and eyes, a tuning fork symbol above his left eye and a circular mark around his right, he looked exactly as he did almost a year and a half ago.

Treize Khushrenada looked rather lively for a dead man.

"How have you all been doing these last few months since my 'passing'? I'm sorry if I made anyone feel uncomfortable with my return, but it was unavoidable. To be quite simple about it, things have changed, and I have to say, I'm sorry, for the worst".

Treize stood up, and began walking toward the group. As Ryuujin placed Lady Une on the floor, she took off and bowled into Treize, who looked for the entire world like he was actually stunned. It was his turn to hit the floor with a muffled clang of armour and thudding of bodies. Treize was greeted by the heart-broken sobbing of the woman, who, he should have admitted a long, long time ago, that made his heart glad. He wrapped his arms around her and simply whispered, "Forgive me, my angel. Forgive this war monger for breaking your heart, for using you like I did. Forgive this fool for his sins…"

He was interrupted by Lady Une beating on his armoured chest with her closed fist, swearing on him even as she sobbed. When he looked down at her, she had her face against his chest, so he couldn't see her face. He soon wished he hadn't.

When she lifted her face to him, the visage that greeted him almost broke his usually stoic heart. She had tears streaming down her lovely face, eyes filling to the brink with even more unshed tears, and looked for the entire world that she was trying to compose herself, but was failing miserably.

"You………you stupid………bastard! Why did you go and die on me?! Why did you leave me all alone, for all this time, and decide to come back now?!" If she kept looking at him with those heart-broken puppy dog eyes, Treize was quite sure HE'D be the one crying. He smiled sadly as he helped Lady Une to her feet. He did something he hadn't done to anyone since he was a very little boy; he hugged her. He inhaled her scent, thinking about all he had denied himself, but decided to be as straight forward as possible.

He pushed her back a bit and began to explain himself. He noticed the Gundam pilots' obvious apprehensiveness, and decided to 'spill the beans' as it were, as efficiently as possible. He cleared his throat, and spread his arms out wide, and spoke up, but not for the sake of everyone's hearing, but more for show.

"Fellow warriors for peace and lost souls. Those who have finally found a place, a home to call their own. I have not returned of my own volition, but by the request of an 'interested party', whom you may by now know", he smiled warmly at Ryuujin, who frowned in return. "He wished me to convey to you that you join a Mr. Damien Jekyll on the maiden voyage of his prototype star ship, which he created with the help of your former ally Howard, the 'Peacemillion-2".

"My patron also was involved in the creation of this remarkable vessel, as he supplied Mr. Jekyll with the technology used in its more 'exotic' systems in the first place".

"You have got to be shittin' me!"

"Your nuts, Khushrenada!"

"Oh, boy, here we go!"

"Boshe Moi!"

"Why am I not surprised?!"

These various responses came from most of the people in the room, excluding Heero Yuy and Ryuujin. Treize continued on from there, not giving anyone else the chance to pipe up.

"All of Damien Jekyll's 'discoveries' are merely gifts of knowledge and technology given to him by the one you have come to know as Lord Malachi. To say that Malachi is intelligent is like saying that Genghis Khan was a mean sort of fellow. Oh, by the way, before you go to on the Peacemillion-2's maiden voyage, there are a few people who'll you have to pick up. Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Shubeiker, Mariemaia, of course, and Mr. Barton's 'sister' Catherine, to round out the group. I want to see my little girl, after all, but for why the others are to be included, you'll have to talk to Lord Malachi about that. Now time for me to go, but you'll see me again much sooner than you'd expect".

With that, he slapped the back of his armoured glove, and in a flash of blinding light, disappeared from the room without a single trace. As soon as the burning in their eyes passed and they could see distinct shapes again, every eye looked into the other, all-consuming shock and even fear evident in all.

_Nine days later………_

Hilde Shubeiker couldn't believe what was going on, and while she knew that the situation was the kind that could get you institutionalized just for talking about it, she couldn't deny what was going on right now, no matter how hard she tried to lie to herself and say that it was all a weird dream; or a nightmare. She had been invited by an oddly morose Duo to join him on the maiden voyage of the Peacemillion-2, the so-called 'star ship' designed and built by Gold International, with the CEO, Damien Jekyll, heading up the project.

'They say the ship can go faster than light. That's impossible!', Hilde thought, though not with as much honest meaning behind it as she looked back over her shoulder and around the back of her seat on the shuttle they were taking to the moon base in order to meet up with the Peacemillion-2's other passengers. She was looking at a ghostly pale, snow-white haired Treize Khushrenada. What she found odd, other than his new appearance, was how Lady Une was snuggling into him. It wasn't quite so unusual to see Mariemaia resting on his chest, as he was her biological father, but he just looked so creepy with the whole 'alien armour' thing going on, and that weird white skin of his; it was so pale, it seemed to reflect light like polished glass. Add to that, the guy was supposed to be dead, for God's sake!

All of it was so hard to get used to all at once, she wondered if the others were having the same difficulty. She quickly reasoned a big fat 'no' when she remembered meeting the giant thing with the skull face and blood red eyes. She also remembered screaming like a little girl and hopping into Duo's arms, causing him to lose his balance and smacked his head off the floor. The skull-faced giant, who they called Ryuujin, roared with laughter, seemingly making the whole Preventer headquarters shake.

She looked like a rabbit caught in somebody's headlights as the giant alien- she still was a bit doubtful about that- chuckled as he walked past her. For secrecy's sake, they stuck him in a massive shipping crate which shipped from Brussels to Paris, and then to the Washington international airport where they boarded the shuttle that would take them to the moon. Half-way into the trip, there was a powerful flash of light, and there, for the entire world to gawk at was a ghostly, armoured version of Treize Khushrenada himself! He greeted everyone, some of who looked like they were going to draw on him.

"I see that everyone is gathered?" he asked as he surveyed the crowd. He noticed Dorothy Catalonia standing next to Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton, Relena Darlian and Heero Yuy who looked like a rather cute couple in his opinion, a non-pleased Wu Fei Chang, the large and imposing Alexi Vorikoff, along with Sally Po, Mr. Barton's adopted 'sister', Catharine, and a miffed Duo Maxwell along with Hilde holding rather tightly to his arm. Before Treize could say anything, he noticed Lady Une with a young girl, no more than eight or nine, trying to hide behind her leg. She had deep red hair, and the bluest eyes Treize had ever seen. That would have to be Mariemaia………his daughter.

To know that he had some family in this world brought some small comfort to the formerly deceased General's heart; hearts actually, because now he had an extra one, plus other physiological 'additions', as Malachi had described them.

Before he could say hello to the daughter he had left alone, Duo blurted out, seemingly from left field, as the saying goes, "I thought all you 'Kulls' had bony faces and red eyes?" Treize stopped short as everyone turned to the former 'God of Death', who looked resolute in his position. Treize smiled a bit, and even chuckled too, which seemed to rouse the young man's ire a fair bit.

"You laughing at me, Casper?!" Duo accused, taking a shot at Treize's lack of pigments. Treize simply smiled and answered, "No, no, I just forgot to explain that part, but I think I have a reasonable explanation of that, so I'll do the best I can". He adjusted his cloak a moment, and seemed to think a bit before he spoke up.

"The reason Duo, that I look human, at least in regards to facial structure, is that Kulls made from harvested human tend to, at least partially revert to what they were previously. It's almost like hitting a genetic reset button of sorts, but only getting half the intended result. I will never completely revert, but this sort of thing is to be expected with harvested Kulls".

'Oh, that makes so much sense!' Hilde thought sarcastically at the memory. She was still trying to get it all through her head and keep it there, when she heard the captain of the shuttle that were approaching the lunar base, and that all passengers should prepare for the pull of gravity. As Hilde adjusted her seat belt, the captain added thanks to Gold International for adding the artificial gravity systems to the moon base recently, allowing visitors to get a 'feeling like being home'. Hilde blinked at that last comment, and thought, 'did he just say what I thought he said?'

Her question was answered not by an audible response, but by a sensation of being weighted down, like she was getting heavier. Now the moon had some gravity but only a seventh of what Earth had. However, she felt the same kind of pull that she would if she were on earth, or on one of the colonies. She felt the same thing as the shuttle landed, and when they all disembarked. The flight attendant got the fright of her life when Treize walked out of the shuttle and said hello. She almost fell over the gantry rail if he hadn't of caught her. Treize apologized by saying, "Sorry about that! Should have worn my helmet!" and walked past the frightened stewardess down the steps.

After the group had disembarked, they headed into the main terminal. There was a man with ghostly white skin, aqua-marine hair, and crimson red eyes staring at them with a predatory gleam in his eyes. The former Gundam pilots, their friends and colleagues all swore they saw his eyes glow for a moment, but each one put it off as a trick off the light; at least, that's what they were hoping it was. The man was wearing a sheer black Armani suit with a blood red tie, decorated with a gold ornament of some kind. He would have looked rather intimidating if not for the white tiger fur coat he was wearing over the suit, a matching fedora with a ridiculously wide brim, and a gold cane with an ivory snake on the end; a snake with a bony ridge going down its back and fins, and mandibles, they noticed when they got closer to him.

"What are you, a pimp?"

That was fired off by Duo, looking for the entire world like he was going to explode with laughter, with Hilde not tot far behind. They probably would have burst out laughing by now if the odd fellow hadn't fired off a snide remark of his own, which was "What are you, my new ho's?" Duo almost fell over at that shot, and started swearing like a sailor at the bizarre "pimp's" accusation.

"You're way too easy, boy. Now, if you'll all follow me, we can board the Peacemillion-2 before her insurance expires", so said the garishly attired ghoul. He lifted the hat, and this time, everybody saw his eyes glow with a bloody light for all of six seconds. He smiled a smile composed of nothing but razor sharp teeth. He chuckled with an unearthly air and walked away from the group, registering the muffled gasps and nervous-no, frightened-queries that were going on behind him.

As they walked, they realized they were going through a previously condemned section of the terminal, which had been refurbished. They eventually came up to a massive pair of metal doors, at least ten meters high and four wide, decorated with what looked like golden Egyptian hieroglyphs, centered with Gold International's company logo. The bizarre man they met raised his cane and clicked a hidden switch on the figure head. The doors made a rapid-fire series of heavy _chunk_-ing noises and began to quickly slide open. As the doors began to open, light streamed in from whatever chamber they led into, so much so that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Ryuujin stared straight ahead and whistled in appreciation at what his custom-evolved could perceive through the light pollution. As the light faded and everyone stopped seeing spots, they also got a good look at what lay beyond…and could not believe it, to put it simply.

They entered a chamber that seemed to go on for as far as the eye could see width wise. The same could be said for the length of it. The sheer magnitude of the chamber aside, it was what sat in the middle of it atop a stratified octagonal structure that must have had a diameter of a couple of miles. The seemingly endless chamber, decorated sporadically with the same golden walls of hieroglyphs, angled support beams against the walls, and some kind of mother-of-pearl blue marble flooring, was a docking bay for the wildest (and biggest) space ship they had every seen.

The ship had a bulky angular body that almost resemble a massive tetrahedron twice as wide as the platform, two of the side pointing behind the ship, with a curving extension from the remaining side that extended into a long neck, plated along the sides with insectile looking armor plating, each section of armor becoming thicker the closer to the bow you got. The forward section ended off in a distinct stretched pincer/tuning fork like design. With its sweeping wing design, it looked like something between an alien bird of prey and a rather odd sword.

The finishing touches included a bony looking 'spine' going from the concave juncture between the two 'prongs' of the bow to the main body of the ship, and nasty looking spikes littering the entire outer hull. The hull was midnight black, with blood red tribal markings along the length of the wings, and had the same gold trim and hull decoration of the ships that Zechs had discovered. There were enormous fibre optic cable like robotic tentacles swirling and weaving around the ship, adorned with a bristling of mechanical implements working away at the ships exterior.

"I give you the Peacemillion-2" was the only thing the ghostly 'pimp' said, before they all vanished in a flash of light which was accompanied by a vibrant humming noise.

The next thing everyone knew, they were somewhere else. To be more precise, they were on what looked like a bridge, but it had to be the most ornate bridge that anyone had ever seen. They were at the rear of the cavernous command center, looking out a massive forward view port that stretched from wall to wall, and ceiling to floor, which by the way was not what they were standing on; the bridge had more than level.

It must have been as wide as a four lane highway, and after coming to the end of the raised platform-which by the way, sported a rather over-the-top futuristic throne- they discovered the bridge was three levels high, and they were on the top. The level below them came out about ten feet under them and then terminated. This left a huge open gap in the bridge. The entire bridge had a sweeping, curving ovular design, adding to the impact of it.

"So, you like the art that Malachi creates?"

The group was startled out of their short exploration of the bridge, noticing that the odd man that had greeted them was sitting in the throne with such a casual air that he seemed to act as though he owned the great ship. He smiled that shark-tooth smile of his, and spread his arms wide, saying aloud, "Your never gonna believe what this baby can do, my own sweet little girl".

"Now, now, Jekyll, She ain't just yours, ya know", playfully scorned a laid back voice from behind him. The ghoulish fellow identified as none other than Damien Jekyll smiled wickedly and chuckled darkly as he said, "So Howard………we ready to fly?" now it was Howard\s Turn to smile. As the balding white-haired man with the lurid Hawaiian t-shirt and sun-glasses, walked up to Jekyll's left, he softly said, "We were ready two days ago………we just needed our guests, here", gesturing to the new arrivals.

"In that case, will everybody take their seats while the hangar bay opens and the engines warm up?" he looked around as everyone took a seat around the upper deck of the bridge. Jekyll reared back his head and roared, "ZEUS!! ON-LINE!!" Everybody covered their ears; his voice was so loud it was rather painful. Quatre was just about to protest about the racket, not to mention Duo, Heero, and Wu Fei, when a synthesized voice like rolling thunder boomed, "THIS UNIT IS ONLINE MR.JEKYLL. WHAT IS YOUR COMMAND?" Damien Jekyll smiled a smile worthy of the devil and happily shouted in quick succession, "Power up main engines and the reactor core! Full start up on all ship systems, primary and secondary, and run diagnostics on all back-ups and emergency systems! Disengaged and retract mooring clamps! Disengage and deactivate the builder tendrils! Power up primary weapon systems and prepare to fire! Prepare to take off!"

Everybody started wondering what Jekyll was trying to pull, when he roared at the top of his lungs in an enraptured voice, "DESTROY THE ENTIRE MOON BASE!!" Everybody within arms reach tried to get to Jekyll, to make him rescind the order, but they were repelled by a force field that surrounded him. Jekyll spoke again, but in such an inhuman voice, that everybody felt a bitter chill run up and down their spine. The words he spoke were this: "None may stand in the path of My Destiny. I am Malachi………and the Tau'ri, ever so weak, shall drown in its own blood. The Goa'uld shall reign absolute, as we always meant to".

Even as he said this, the entire hull crackled with alien energy, almost like lightning come alive. The energy erupted outward, creating a wave of radiation and plasma energy that vaporized everything it touched. It swept outward like a swirling hurricane, swallowing and devouring everything surrounding the vast hangar, somehow leaving only it intact, as the rest of the base disintegrated, concrete being reduced to dust, metal being reduced to slag, plastics evaporating, and the flesh and bone of the people on the base disappearing in a wave of angry hell fire.

As the crater that remained of the base swirled with dust and ash, a monstrous form slowly rose from the pit; with a fluid grace something so massive should never have the ability to do, the massive ship that was the 'Peacemillion-2' swept the swirling clouds of dust and dirt aside like a curtain, and smoothly, silently, like an ancient predator from some nightmare time, sailed away from the moon, and then suddenly vanished into a dark, cloudy vortex that appeared right in front of it.

Before it did though, a smirking monster sitting in his throne whispered, "let us meet our 'other' guests".

**Author's Notes: **Folks, this is the biggest chapter I've ever wrote, and I hope you sincerely enjoy it. Because of Work, university, exams, and rotten writers block, I haven't updated in ages. I hope you can forgive me, and hope you join us for our next instalment, "Enemies of the Devil"


	10. Enemies of The Devil

**Disclaimer: ****Stargate SG-1 is owned by MGM, and Gundam Wing is owned by Sotsu…so stop badgering me! Now onto "Enemies of the Devil".**

Date: March 28th, AC197

Location: geo-synchronous orbit, Earth's Moon

Time: 19:36 ZULU

Place:Pel'tac of SG-1's appropriated super Ha'tac

Jack O'Neill whistled loudly as he checked out the massive moon base that was displayed on screen. Ba'al had told him that man had advanced quite a bit since their time, and especially in this particular timeline. For once (maybe), it seemed, the slimy snake was telling the truth for once. Jack really thought the moon base was something that you couldn't fake – at least not easily – and thought that if mankind could come this far, even without all the alien tech that the SGC had come to have, well he'd be the first person to start passin' out the drinks.

They were observing the facility using an 'extreme long-range imager' while they were cloaked, two very effective tools for keeping themselves unnoticed by the locals. They were about several million miles away from Earth's moon where the afore-mentioned base was located; Jack very much wanted one of those imager gizmos. He was just about to ask Carter what she thought of the whole thing as she came up to him, when he thought he saw a spark of golden light flash over a massive domed facility.

"Hey, did anyone………" Jack never had the chance to finish, as the view screen exploded with blinding, burning white light. It startled everyone, driving arms over their eyes to shield them against the painful intensity of the light. The only thing anyone could see was spots, and even then it was just barely. As various persons began swearing and cursing, Ba'al managed to activate a control on the main console, which did two things: put into place a light dampening screen over the main viewer which stopped the in-flow of light completely, and activate a medical system which began healing the optical damage done by the intense light blast. As everyone felt the warm, soothing energy dispel the pain and return their vision, the scene which greeted them made the compassionate among the gathered SGC teams, Jaffa, and Tok'ra wish they were all still blinded.

The moon base had been reduced to a seared and smouldering crater, despite the absolute zero temperature of outer space. Where the city-like moon base once was, was now only a huge gaping wound that looked like a space-age version of Hiroshima. As the smoke and vapour that had been a glittering facility that housed thousands of people wafted into the great void, Jack O'Neill seethed as he saw a distinctly alien ship rise from the death cloud that screamed 'Goa'uld'. It has some vague resemblance to regular Goa'uld ships, but looked more like some hellish insect that had been crossed with a wicked bird of prey. The hull was crackling with golden energy that seemed to have a life of its own, illuminating the perfectly black hull and the wild crimson markings on its sweeping wings. As the ship finally left the cloud and now glided through open space, it disappeared into a hyper-space window.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?!" A shocked Daniel Jackson exclaimed as he watched with horror the images coming in live from the obliterated moon base. The hellish crater that had once been a city-like moon base was still smouldering and glowing, long and snaking cracks spreading out from ground zero. Ba'al responded almost reverently, "What you just saw was a controlled cross-phase energy release, something similar to a weapon technology used by the Reetou – damnable bugs – which are equivalent to a small nuclear device. This was also a controlled anti-matter release, further coupled with Goa'uld guided plasma technology. The resultant devastation is the end result".

Daniel glared daggers at the deposed system lord and was quickly coming to understand why Jack wanted to beat the guy to a pulp. He turned away from the stuck-up parasite and turned his head back to the horrible image displayed on the viewer. As everybody surveyed the scene with varying reaction – from barely restrained sobbing to seething rage – Ba'al asked a very surprising question: "Would you like to pursue?" Everybody whipped around to stare slack-jawed at the Goa'uld. Jack had an also surprising, but also not completely unexpected response.

"Ba'al", he started out calmly…

"GET THAT MOTHER FUCKER!!"

Malachi, in his Damien Jekyll body, snickered as his scanners detected a familiar energy signature, the source of which was now displayed on the monolithic main monitor. Malachi fondly remembered that particular Ha'tac design, and sincerely hoped to make use of it later…especially since he had an inside man, someone who the idiots on board would never suspect. Anyway, the pursuer had entered hyper-space right behind him. While the new guests were in hot pursuit, he attended to his original batch of guests. He stood up and walked, no, more like paraded in front of them, snickering and smiling at them. Heero just coldly glared at Malachi, while Duo and Wu Fei were vainly trying to tackle him, only to be repelled by the force field he was using.

"Now guys, you can't get through my shield, so stop trying, 'cause...", he had started to gloat, but was violently silenced as the most unexpected person began screaming in rage at the warped parasite. That person was Treize Kushrenada.

"MALACHI!! You bastard!! You bring me back from the grave only to show me how much you like killing innocent people?! You damned wretch! You said the reason for my return was to inspire a new generation, to gathering those who would wish for a better world and work together! How stupid did you make me, to buy into your bull! How many people did I sway with mine! You make me sick, because we are the same!!"

At that comment Malachi stopped smiling and started to snarl. He spun around, a razor-sharp sword blade springing out of the grotesque cane he carried. "You want to be dead again, Treize?! HERE YOU GO!!"

Malachi charged Treize, and Treize deployed hidden blades of his own, intent on filleting the warped monster roaring at him, conical teeth gleaming in the light of the bridge lighting. Just as the two combatants were about to clash, the bridge was rocked by a rapid and repeating turbulent crash. Everyone was thrown to the floor, except for Ryuujin and the Gundam pilots, the former of which seemed to sway and tip with the bridges chaotic tossing, and the later holding onto whatever was closer. For the most part, they clamped onto Ryuujin, and there companions either clinging onto them or staying in their seats.

Malachi whipped his bloody-red eyes to the viewer, and silently cursed the fact that the new breed of Ha'tac Anubis had created were capable of fighting in hyper-space. They could wrap themselves in the very energies of hyper-space, and release said energies as a sort of shock-wave colourfully referred to as a "hyper-wave". The Ha'tac giving chase had such a weapon, and was using it to great effect. Zeus' digitized thundering voice responded, "VESSEL UNDER ATTACK! VESSEL UNDER ATTACK!"

"Thank you, Zeus", Malachi muttered to himself, and his got back to his feet even as the bridge shook from the hyper-wave impacts. \he dropped into his command chair and tapped several controls on one of the arm rests. The ship immediately dropped out of hyper-space, right above Jupiter's moon of Ganymede. The Ha'tac that was following them soon appeared right after them, firing away with conventional weapons.

"General O'Neill", said Ba'al as he directed the weapon arrays, "You're going to find this hard to believe, but there are human life-signs aboard that vessel. Not to mention two life-signs that bares a striking similarity to Anubis's Kull warriors, but with some interesting discrepancies, and, of course, a Goa'uld. That would have to be Malachi".

O'Neill whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whip-lash. Ba'al nodded in agreement to the general's unasked question. Jack voiced his next question, "Can you get them off that damn ship?" To that Ba'al replied, "In one piece or many?" The dirty look Jack gave the deposed system lord provided him his answer.

Ba'al set the hyperspace wave gun to full power, and at the same time, entered some codes into the computer. These codes were access codes to Malachi's secured mainframe aboard his ship. He programmed Malachi's own transporter to beam the hostages – he had a fair idea of who they were - and the two Kull warriors – he had reviewed their specifications - right onto the pel'tac, and out of danger.

Well, still IN danger, just a different venue.

Heero Yuy was not the most pleasant of people in the first place. This was evident from the nigh on permanent frosty mask he always wore. When he had met Relena the first time, he had almost put a bullet in her head for being too nosey about his activities, and would have too if not for the goofy twit named Duo Maxwell who, also being a Gundam pilot, showed up and tried to keep Heero from killing her. Heero silently thanked Duo every day since then, because after he really got to know Relena, well, his dark days were now not so dark.

Relena, by the way, was holding onto Heero for dear life, occasionally letting out a frightened squeak as the vessel shook under the impacts from the pursuing vessels strange weapon. She had a hard time grasping everything going on, even as it was all playing out around her. She was onboard an enormous spacecraft hurtling through space at faster than light velocities – something that should be completely impossible if you're a student of modern physics – yet here she was. Said craft was mastered by someone she had thought simply the oddest human in existence, but in reality – another head trip here – an extra-terrestrial in human guise! The being in question had just obliterated the moon base, and was now being pursued by another alien ship that looked very much like a rather decorative flying saucer!

"Why do these things always have to happen when you and I get together?" Relena nervously whispered to Heero as he uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around her, vowing he'd never let her go. He never quite finished the vow, as he, all of a sudden, felt a strangely warm tingling sensation, then felt like he was somewhere else all of a sudden. In reality, he was actually was somewhere else.

He and Relena started looking around; realizing they were in a room that very much resembled a large throne room, They also noticed that not only were all their friends and companions with them there, there was a tall man in regal robes at a control console near a large screen at the forward end of the room. Around him, were several people wearing black robes, and a lady wearing a rather racy dress (and by the looks of things, hated wearing it), and several huge guys with weird symbols on their foreheads. They were all pointing weird staff-like weapons at them. Heero crouched low like he was ready to spring, but a fellow in his mid-forties with grey hair spoke out, "Hey, hey, now. Don't do it kid. We're the good guys!"

Heero looked ready to start punching anyway, but Relena put a calming hand on his shoulder. The older man replied with a jovial air to Relena; "Much oblige little miss", smiling as he tried to be funny. Heero arched a brow at the odd fellow, and was just about to start demanding answers, when one of the big guys whipped his weird staff weapon around at Ryuujin, barking something in a language that sounded vaguely like Egyptian. Heero's blood cooled a good few degrees when he realized what the guy was. Ryuujin had described theses guys to him during the trip to the moon base.

They were called Jaffa, and they worked for the Goa'uld.

"Jaffa!!" Heero yelled, as he charged at the largest guy wielding the staff weapon, surprising the huge, armoured warrior substantially. He was about to nail the guy with a spin kick when the guy at the control console spun around and levelled a hand device at him, and then sent him crashing to the floor with a shock wave that felt more like a running tackle hit. Heero heard a few ribs crack, but it wasn't anything serious. Not for him, anyway. He hit deck hard, but got back to his feet in a flash.

He vaguely heard Relena beg for him to stop, and was just about to try again when he sudden felt like he was being electrocuted; he had never seen the elderly Jaffa pull out a weird side-arm that looked vaguely like a serpent ready to strike and zap him with it. He couldn't control himself and flopped to the floor like a fish out of water. The elderly Jaffa roared with a strength that defied his apparent age and commanded, "SILENCE!!"

Everybody froze. Nobody moved, except for Heero who growled after regaining some semblance of control over his hay-wire limbs. The old Jaffa shook his head at Heero's defiance, smiling with a mix of mirth and respect. He had read the files that Ba'al had accumulated from Malachi on these 'Gundam Pilots', and being a seasoned warrior of a hundred and forty three, he had seen much, and was likewise not easy to impress; to say it bluntly, he was impressed.

"Calm yourself, Heero Yuy. If you behave in a civilized manner, you will be treated in such", Master Bra'tac calmly stated as he slowly advanced toward Heero and replaced the weapon in the fore-arm mounted holster on his arm. He stopped a few steps from Heero and knelt down to offer the downed Gundam pilot a helping hand. Heero simply tensed the muscles in his ace and forced himself to his feet, but slowly, considering he had several Jaffa aiming staff weapons at him.

"You have no fear of death, but your friends may be caught in a cross fire should you decide to continue acting so rashly". Heero realized that the old Jaffa was right; they were surrounded, and if these guys started shooting, his friends would be shot full of holes. He regarded each of the Jaffa with a wary eye, and made a point to get some answers; one way or another.

"You know, you don't have to go pointing weapons at Ryuujin, over there. He's with us, despite what you may think. Hey, if I had a face like him, I'd expect some hostility too", blurted Duo from the side. Bra'tac quirked an eyebrow at Duo's sarcastic remark, actually amused, and also taking note in the rather odd Kull warrior who was giving the braided youth the evil eye.

As everyone began to relax, the human-turned-Kull Treize asked a very simple question: "What the flying fuck is going on?!"

Malachi looked around his ships' enormous bridge and smiled widely; everything was going like clock-work. Ba'al had extracted his guests right on time, and both vessels were just about arrived at the Tantalus facility…and then Ba'al would confess his association with Malachi. Malachi had found a way to contact him across time and space, and had proposed an alliance; what amazed Ba'al all the more than the proposition was the astounding fact that Malachi had actually forgiven Ba'al for trying to blow him up. If Ba'al hadn't tried to take him out, he'd never have the opportunity to study mobile suits…and even create some original models of his own.

His big home coming plan was going perfectly. All he needed now was to acquire some certain "items", and then he fire up the engines to his greatest warship and head home to fill all his enemies full of holes, and hopefully retrieve his father, Anubis, from the great beyond. His seven special works, what he dubbed the U.G.K., were finally ready…all he needed were the legendary soldiers to pilot them. He'd finally be able to make his dreams come true. Soon every Goa'uld would become the gods they claimed to be, for they would become the real thing. Well, as close to the real thing as science could make them. Since it was the science that Malachi wielded, the results would be nothing sort of spectacular.

Malachi smiled a crooked grin as he watched the viewer. Peacemillion II cruised through the blackness of space, over a thousand miles away from Ganymede. As his pursuers did the same, he looked on with pride as the Tantalus facility, which covered exactly half of the Jupiter moon, slowly consuming the moon, which itself would soon be gone, consumed, by his WARSHIP. Tantalus would become the greatest war vessel the multi-verse had ever seen: Armageddon Harbinger!

**Author's Notes: ****Sorry folks about disappearing for so long, so I hope this chapter makes up for it! I hope you stay tuned for "Seven Soldiers of Nightmare". TTYL!**


End file.
